Hey Juliet
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: Amu gets kidnapped away from her boyfriend, Tadase, and is brought to a strange place by the name of Easter. There she meets the young men who are cursed to fall in love, but never to have their love returned. rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story! Using just the prologue first to see if people actually like it**.** The idea for this actually came from a story i read, and the author has kindly let me use her idea. And i don't own the characters. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

She now knew why her heart had always been fighting against her conscience. This whole time she had been wrong, her conscience always thought it was Tadese who she would need, when all along her heart knew otherwise.

She had fought so hard against him yet… he was always there protecting her, loving her. She was a fool not to realize how much she loved him, he was everything she never needed yet… he was exactly what she needed and still yearned to hold him, to touch him, to see his beautiful face.

"I'm so stupid!" she screamed racing through the corridors

"Amu wait!" Someone called to her "He told me not to let you go!"

"I don't care!" she screamed back

"Amu!" he called again but she cut him off

"It's going to be all my fault if he dies!" she cried back "I can't lose him! I love him!" that was when she heard her follower stop dead in his tracks

**Chapter one coming soon**

**Reviews please  
**


	2. Chapter One

**So i don't know if people like this or not...:/**

**Again, i don't own Shugo Chara or the characters, just the plot and story here.**

**Enjoy  
**

**Chapter One**

Promise

"I promise I'll be home in fifteen minutes" Amu Hinamori said while talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"But you said that fifteen minutes ago" he teased her

"Well Mr. Punctual I will be there soon" she grinned, imagining his face which made her heart jump,

"Fine but if I'm Mr. Punctual then you Mrs. Never on time"

"Well then cut what I just said, your now captain annoying!"

"Well that was uncalled for" Tadase replied sarcastically

"I have to go now so I can pay attention to the road alright?" she giggled quite proud of her nickname for him,

"Okay love you"

"Love you to" Amu grinned thinking of Tadase's impatience,

It was a long day and Amu was driving home from the school. It was true that it was very late almost midnight for that matter, and she promised Tadase she would be home around ten but they were having a problem with the sound system making major delays.

"Sorry I'm always busy but I promise that I will make more time for you" Amu vowed, reaching for the radio. Lucky for her one of her favorite songs was just starting into the chorus,

"_I think you're fine"_

"_I really want to make you mine"_

"_Maybe, someday, you and I can run away."_

"_I just want you to know. I want to be your Romeo."_

"_Hey, hey Juliet."_

She couldn't help but sing along. As the rest of the song carried on Amu soon found herself in front of her home. Her little sister, Ami was probably waiting for her to come inside and say good night.

"Ah another day done" Amu whispered to herself reaching in her bag for the key to her apartment, hopefully Tadase would still be awake for she had taken longer than her estimated time,

"Um excuse me miss" a voice interrupted, making her twirl and face two masked strangers. The one who had spoken had glasses over his mask.

"Ah yes can I help you?" She asked shyly, she couldn't get a clear image of the two mysterious figures but something in her brain screamed for her to turn and run,

"I was just wondering if-"

"Oops" Amu interrupted him reaching down to pick the pair of keys she had just dropped,

'That works too' thought the stranger, as soon as Amu's eyes and attention were averted away from him he reached down and wrapped his arms around her,

"What are you doing?" Amu cried thrashing in the man's arms

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart let me take care of you for a while" The man put his hand over her mouth

"That's right baby just calm down" he said stroking her cheek "I'll take care of you"

He then brought a small pocket knife from his coat and gently graced it along her cheek

"You belong to the master now" he replied kissing the other cheek,

Amu let out a muffled scream for her mouth was still covered 'why am I not stronger?' she thought, desperately trying to escape. She then had an idea, she bit down hard on the mans hand until she started to taste an awe full metallic bronze flavor… his blood

"Ouch you little bitch" he screamed, slapping her on the face then throwing her to the ground. She cried out in pain, blood was now gushing from her cheek and head.

"HELP!" she screamed frantically trying to escape, she felt a hard blow to her stomach; she rolled over into a fetal position.

"Please just, just leave me alone" she cried out as another blow hit her back, making her cry out in pain once more, she felt warm liquid ooze from her mouth; blood

"That's right so are ya gonna respect me now!" screamed the now furious stranger

Once again he lifted his leg to strike the girl until something cut him off; he looked to see what stopped his act of violence,

"That's enough!" the other stranger who had accompanied him said. "We're not suppose to kill her. The boss would be pissed."

"Well look at Mr. Softy, I wasn't gonna kill her just show her her place" The replied with an evil grin, he reached down and harshly picked up the sobbing girl, after straightening his glasses.

"Shut up" he demanded slapping her once more

"Nikaidou" the other man screamed again

Amu heard a soft yet evil chuckle

"You know, this is why the boss never sends you out alone… you're too big of a softy, you wouldn't be able to hit someone if your life depended on it"

Amu then felt Nikaidou stagger back a few steps… he was just punched in the face

"I can punch someone if they deserve it" he replied

"Fine then" Nikaidou grinned thinking of a plan; he placed Amu in front of him grasping her arms tightly. She was surprised they didn't snap in two

"I want you to slap her across the face" Amu's eyes were glued open. She was terrified. The stranger was wearing a mask but the street lamps lit his brilliant colored blue eyes

"Come on, Ikuto. If you can slap me, who is practically your brother, practically your blood, I'm sure you could harm this little pariah" the man's furious blue eyes shifted from Nikaidou to Amu. He took a deep breath then steadily walked up to the two, Amu's eyes shut in horror waiting for the blow.

**Smack!**

Unexpectedly she felt the man holding her stagger backwards and a new set of hands grabbed her throbbing arms, throwing her over their back,

"Why you little" Nikaidou replied, rubbing his jaw "Well never mind then I'll let the boss know later" Nikaidou laughed, this laughing frightened Amu for it was extremely malevolence

"Ha ha ha I can't wait the poor little softy, you'll be the laughing stalk of-" he was then cut off again by the mans fist

"Shut up" the man with blue eyes said calmly, turning away from Nikaidou and walking towards a van.

"Please, please don- don't do this I didn't do anything to you!" she screamed furiously, smacking the mans head to no success. She then closed her eyes waiting for the punch but nothing happened, the man continued walking,

"Why" she whispered "why" Amu closed her eyes digging her face in the mans shoulder, she was too weak to fight any more and all she could do was cry.

"Because" he answered in an indignant voice "I have no other choice"

The next thing she knew she was thrown then tied in the back of a van that smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. Tears still streamed down her cheek 'Tadase' she thought quietly closing her eyes

**Meanwhile**

'Where is she?' thought Tadase, it was now one in the morning, for about the hundredth time he tried calling her. He knew it would be no hope but had to try, after seven rings he was about to hang up when

"Hello" answered an evil sadistic voice

"WHO IS THIS?" Tadase screamed

"I could ask the same thing" he answered

"I asked first! Who is this and where the hell is Amu!"

He heard a chuckle come from the other line

"Well that's none of your concern right now" he answered

"Who are you talking too? Is it Tadase? Tadase! Tadase! I lo-" he heard the love of his life's voice, she was there she was with him, but where was that? He heard a slap and his heart froze… he was hurting her. Fire burned in his eyes

"Don't you dare hurt her I swear to god that-"

"Now, now Tadase is it? Let's not make any rash decisions, one wrong move and your little Amu could be gone forever"

"Why you, you!"

"Oh and Tadase-kun call the cops and well, let's just say that there will just be another forgotten soul"

"Don't you!" the line cut off, tears streaked down Tadase's face what was he going to do? He couldn't leave her then hope they set her free! He had to go find her. He didn't care if he didn't have the law to back him up he would find his love

"Amu I promise I will save you" Tadase yelled running to grab his coat and keys,

"I promise" he repeated once more while dashing for the door

**End Chapter One**

**Sorry about what happens to Amu! I hate doing that to her but trust me the story gets better as it goes, I promise!**

**Review plz :P  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this as their favorite! :)**

**Warning: This story is more rated M/T because of language and violence, but it lightens up as the story progresses**

**Chapter two**

**Why**

She opened her eyes and was in a dark room. It was very cold and she was only wearing a tank top and some gray sweat pants she had thrown on earlier in the day. She knew she was a mess, her hair was stuck to her face and she could taste the dried blood around her lips. Her back was in pain and she could feel the bruises that covered her body.

Her eyes were sore and when she tried deciphering her atmosphere she couldn't see much. When she attempted to stand her legs wouldn't work and she found two chains attached to her ankles making sure there was no escape.

Amu dropped to her knees crying 'Why Tadase! Why am I so weak!' she needed him so bad, to see his loving trusting beautiful eyes.

"Well- spose- kill" Amu stopped when she heard mumbled whispers coming from outside the walls. She tried to make out the conversation but only caught every other word,

"I hear- job goes to- Ik" Amu couldn't catch the rest of the sentence 'Who were they talking about?' her conscience told her to be terrified and find a way out but… where was out?

"Amu" her ears pricked at her name "Doesn't pull through- dead" What! So it was her they were going to kill

"Why?" she screamed silently, throwing her head in her arms and banging her fists on the ground

_'__Because I have no other choice'_

Amu froze, why did his words ring in her head? That's when she remembered her two capturer's conversation in the van;

_"__You know Ikuto, you're going to have to try a lot harder if you want the curse to be lifted" _

_The other man didn't reply, just kept driving_

_"__So what are you going to do, she's your responsibility now, only you decide her fate, well until the boss intercede that is" Nikaidou chuckled darkly_

_"__It's not, it wasn't my idea." the driver said back, clearly frustrated pushing the gas down making the van shoot forward_

_"__Oh I know my friend but you're the one who's going to have to decide what happens when-"_

_"__Shut up Nikaidou. It's not like I'm the only softy… or have you already forgotten" for the first time the mans voice turned down a notch_

_"__It's, it's not the same thing and you know it! It's not like you're going to do the same thing with her" he turned to glare at Amu_

_'__What are they talking about?' she thought, not speaking out loud afraid of the consequences,_

_"__Well this should be interesting, we'll just see what the boss thinks of her" Nikaidou spoke again for the other man had grown silent,_

_-End van scene-_

'The boss' Amu thought terrified, she had no idea what he could possibly want from her, she started to shake,

The door creaked open and a new figure walked in holding a tray, she could smell the hot essence of soup. The figure turned and started walking towards Amu; she cringed and backed away till she felt her back hit the wall. The man stopped with the tray then sighed,

"I know" he stopped to take a breath "I know this is hard for you and I'm I'm" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, Amu wanted to ask him why she was there, but didn't speak. She didn't dare speak when she couldn't even see who it was.

"I brought you some food, I'm not the one who is normally in charge of these things but I just wanted to see" again an unfinished sentence.

"Who" Amu tried to say but it came out as a squeak, her voice wasn't working. He turned to look at her, she gasped once again when the startling blue colored eyes hit her face. For a second time she couldn't see his whole face yet the reflection of his eyes still managed to touch hers.

"The boss wants to see you, someone will be back in fifteen minutes" he turned and left

**-Meanwhile-**

Tadase was out on the highway, he didn't know where he was or where to go but he didn't care, he just had to find her… had to save her,

His words rang in his ears

'_One wrong move and your little Amu could be gone forever'_

"Damnit" he screamed clenching his fists to the steering wheel, he had looked everywhere in the small little town they lived in, he didn't know where else to go. But he wouldn't give up! He would never give up… never

When his stomach growled he realized he was miles away from home, it had been a good twenty four hours since he last ate and he was not going to turn around. The highway was dark but he soon stumbled across a small town with a little diner

'Well it couldn't hurt' he sighed, turning off to the little restaurant,

It was very small and held the essence of an old fifties diner, like the kind you would see in an old movie. Every one there seemed to be a small town hick or a tired trucker.

"Well hello there darling what can I get for ya today?" Asked one of the waitresses when Tadase sat down at the front counter. Her hair was an unnatural blonde color that was piled high in two long pigtails, and she was obnoxiously chewing a piece of gum as if trying to cover up the scent of cigarette on her breath. Despite that, she appeared to be about his age.

"Ahh…?" to be honest he had no idea, food wasn't even on his mind. He was angry with himself for falling into his pathetic needs and not continuing to look for Amu,

"How bouts I go grab you a nice burger?" she asked, making up his mind

"Um, sure" he replied

"Alrighty" she smiled turning away,

"Ah I'm so stupid!" he said throwing his face in his hands "Why am I here and not looking for Amu! I swear when I get a hold of those kidnapers…" he trailed off thinking of the possibilities,

"Kidnapers?"

"Huh?" Tadase turned to see a beautiful girl staring at him confused

"Did you just say that someone you knew was abducted?"

"Why" he asked, the girl seemed to be contemplating something in her head,

"Oh um ah never mind" her cheeks turned pink

"Then why would you ask?" Tadase inquired, letting his fatigue and frustration get the best of him

"It's it's nothing, she replied getting up to leave"

"Weird" Tadase mumbled under his breath when the stranger left

-**Stranger who was just talking to Tadase-**

'What was I thinking!' thought the blonde haired girl

'It can't be them! He promised me they'd never do that again! Never!'

She was out in the cold now, the diner was a nice break from the frigid temperature but she had to be on her way,

'_When I get a hold of those kidnappers!'_

The blonde boy from the dinner's word rang in her ears again

'But what if…it…is…him?' she thought 'what if he did it again, what if he lied? Then that would mean that the boy at the dinner would never see that Amu person ever again! What if she was important to him? What if they were in love!'

The thought of someone never being able to see the one they love again hurt her because she too was forced away from the man she once had and still did love. 'What should I do? If I go back then they'll kill him… but if I don't then they'll kill her' she didn't even know Amu but for some reason felt a strange impulse to help her

She knew what she had to do

'I'm sorry Nikaidou' she thought before rushing back to the dinner

**-Back to Amu-**

"Hello there darling" a man entered the room "It's time" this was a different man, he was taller than her two capturers and his hair was a mahogany like color that reached the nape of his neck.

"Well" he grinned at her "Lets go meet the boss… he doesn't like tardiness" a devil glint touched his features

Amu's only response was to nod and feebly walk over to the intimidating man, he grinned

"The boss is gonna love you" he grinned "Of course he loved all the others too" he trailed off

'The others?' Amu thought to herself.

The man, though really he looked about a few years older than her, brought Amu through a long dark hallway, then up a set of stairs which lead to another hallway. Looking around Amu could see that this was a very luxurious building; the walls were dull beige with golden rims. The granite floor made their presence very noticeable; it would be very hard to run without being heard

"Behave yourself" the man warned before opening the grand door in front of them

Amu gasped when they walked in. The room was gigantic; it was like a large ballroom except there were many exits that Amu assumed lead to different areas of the mansion. The large windows were covered with marvelous satin curtains while chandeliers hung everywhere lighting almost every corner, except for where the dark shadows took over.

Of course after in taking the beautiful scenery Amu's eyes were soon adverted to the scene in front of. Her eyes bulged and she gasped at the two men in front of her.

**Review plz! :P**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who liked it! i was surprised. so thanks!**

**Chapter Three**

**Cursed**

He was there… well she thought it was him for the first thing she noticed were his cobalt eyes that were staring directly at her.

She never really did have a chance to look at the face that surrounded the eyes and that made her gasp. He was beautiful; his black hair was framing his face, his messy long bangs covered his forehead. His black t-shirt clung nicely to his toned body while his faded blue jeans fit him loosely, her heart fluttered at his image

_'You love Tadase!' _her conscience reminded her; however her heart had a funny feeling to it when staring into his deep mysterious eyes _'Tadase…'_ her conscience scolded.

Of course her attention wasn't glued to him for long because sitting on a throne beside him was the one who she could only assume was the 'boss' He was very tall with dark hair that was cut short. He too had blue eyes but they somehow seemed duller then the boy standing next to him. He then stood and walked over to Amu and the man who had accompanied her.

"So" he said in a seductive voice "This must be the famous Amu Hinamori, I've been waiting so long to meet you" he wickedly grinned, chills ran down Amu's spine. Every nerve in her body telling her to run,

"What do you want from me?" she asked, surprised with her sudden courage. Of course that courage faded when his hand silenced her

"Now, now my little fullmoon lets not speak out of turn" Amu felt a tear leak from her eye from trying to hide her pain

His rough hand brought her chin up so he could glare into her eyes. She was shaking with visible fear and this only seemed to entertain him more.

"So as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me" he continued, tightening his grasp on her chin "I have been waiting for you. I'm guessing that you have already figured out who I am" he smiled at her waiting for a response; she just nodded

"I'm the boss" he leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, she didn't dare move afraid of the consequences,

"You know you are quite the lovely little thing, maybe one day you can be my empress" her heart stopped from terror,

"Never" she whispered horrified, this was her mistake

"Why you little" he roared, tightening his hold on her so much she thought he would crush her bones. He then lifted her off the ground so that she was at his height, Amu struggled uncomfortably. She took a slight glance at the beautiful boy who still stood beside the thrown and it looked as if fire burned in his eyes,

"You are never to say such things to me." he snarled throwing her to the ground

"Now" he carried on angrily "I was going to give you a chance to understand why I have asked my men to capture you, however if you continue making brash moves like that then you are only setting yourself up for trouble and disappointment" he looked down at the trembling girl on the floor, then broke out into a menacing laugh.

"Or maybe I will tell you some of what your fate beholds you" Amu didn't dare look up,

"We call our 'Group' if you will, Easter-" he paused to let her absorb what he had just said

Amu's heart froze once again…they were going to kill her,

"I know that you will probably take our name the wrong way, I mean it used to be different but it seemed that we killed more than we saved so I decided to change it to something more…appropriate"

'Appropriate?' she thought

"Because you see young Amu, originally I created this association to let single men meet women so that they could start a family and find true love, only it seemed that the women would refuse the men on a regular basis and break there hearts, so I decided to kill them if they acted out of line" he smiled again

"Of course it wasn't just any random man off the street. You see my child every one living on this premises are my relatives and close friends. This may all seem stupid to you, but a curse was put on our family" he paused thinking through his next words very carefully,

"What's the curse you may be wondering? Well you see a long time ago this annoyance was bestowed upon our family. Every time a child was born it would be male. This of course was good for we want to carry on our family name…however the curse said that no matter what the man did, no women would ever fall in love with him. Therefore making new families impossible. And in time this would diminish our family name" Amu sat there shocked,

"So as you can see you are actually a vital importance to us. You Miss. Hinamori will get to chose between any of the men in my family including me. If you don't fall for him then you have a few choices before you run out…however if you run out of family members then" he stopped suggestively, Amu's heart was beating frantically. She would never accept this, she only loved Tadase!

"Lucky for you" he continued "My close cousins and dear brother are all very good looking" if she weren't under these circumstances, Amu would've rolled her eyes. Looks did not matter to her

"Now let me introduce you to the family. There are a total of five men including myself living in the premises with the curse. The rest are close friends and accomplices. My name is Hikaru."

"The one who accompanied you was Nikaidou" Said Hikaru pointing to the man with the long brunette hair,

"And finally to my left here is Ikuto" Hikaru turned to grin at the boy beside him but in return got a scowl,

"Yes well, in any matter until you prove your obedience you will continue to live in your chamber until you prove yourself faith full"

This was all very confusing to Amu and she wanted more then anything to return to the small dark room where she could remorse by herself

"So Amu have you chosen who you would like to 'try' first?" she looked up at the terrifying man before her and shook her head

"Well that's ok…for now. I'll wait. Of course there is a time limit. If you do not decide in the next two months then well let's just hope that we never get to that" and with that Hikaru smiled and disappeared into the shadows of the rooms

"Let's go sweaty" Nikaidou sneered, harshly grabbing her arms

"Ow!" she had tried so hard to keep in the little cry of pain with no success

"What did the master say about manners!" he roared raising his hand,

Amu waited for the blow closing her eyes petrified

**Smack**

Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto standing in front of her. He had taken the blow for her and now had a large red mark across his cheek.

"Manners." Ikuto scoffed "You wouldn't know good protocol if it hit you straight in the face."

"Why you little!... If you weren't in the position you're in then you would not be talkin right now!"

"But I am." Ikuto said back "And you better hope to hell I never see you touch her again." A malicious grin spread across Nikaidou's face

"Well as long as you don't 'see' then I suppose I'll be okay" he then winked at Amu and too slithered off into the shadows

Ikuto gritted his teeth and unconsciously rubbed his aching cheek. Amu didn't speak, she was too scared. Her conscience screamed for her to run, however something in her heart told her to stay…what was it?

"Lets go" Ikuto said in a harsh tone "I don't want you to ever come to this room ever again" And with that he walked forward, Amu followed. Afraid to be left alone with the remaining two brothers, they were soon in the dark hallway that lead back to Amu's small prison,

"You need to stick up for yourself more" he said in a monotonous voice breaking the silence, she didn't answer. Ikuto looked over his shoulder so that he could read the girls reaction

"Don't let them push you around. He may be big but I bet you could kick Nikaidou's ass" Amu let out a small giggle. A little smile crept across Ikuto's face in seeing the girl's reaction

"You can talk to me" he whispered "I won't hurt you…ever" Amu looked up to the man beside her, she had so many question but was too afraid to ask

"Here" he said handing Amu a small cell phone like device "If your ever in trouble just push this button and I will come" Hesitantly Amu took the mechanism, grasping it tightly

"Wh-Why are you being so nice to me" she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Because" he paused seeming to pick his words wisely "I don't want you to be tainted and destroyed like all the others" his words sent chills down Amu's spine

"You don't have to be scared" he whispered "I'll protect you, I promise" Why did she believe him? He could be lying. Her conscience wanted her not to believe him yet her heart was telling her something completely different.

**End Chapter**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are the best and keep me motivated! Ja Ne!  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! You all make my day! My best friend is in Japan right now, and it's night time, and i'm super jealous that she gets to eat pocky and and nato. **

**Chapter Four**

"Ikuto" she whispered, he turned his head to the frightened girl beside him

"Yeah" he replied,

"I don't know" she said, he let out a small chuckle

"Why would you ask something if you don't know what you're talking about?" he asked

"No" she answered "I mean I don't know if I can do it" they were now in the small confines of Amu's tiny prison "I mean I can't choose someone because…because…"

Could she tell him it was because she loved someone else?

"I know it's hard" he started in a somewhat harder tone "I wouldn't be able to commit to something so deep if I were you"

"Why was it me?" she whispered, he turned his face the other way so that she was unable to read his expression,

"I honestly don't know why the boss chooses as he does" only Ikuto knew that that was a lie.

"Oh" she said turning her head swallowing back the lump threatening to intrude her throat.

"You should go to sleep now it's really late" he said turning to leave her small imprison, her heart froze, what would happen if Nikaidou or someone were to come in?

Amu swallowed then blindingly stumbled around looking for a bed,

"It's over here" he said, she gasped when she felt his warm gentle hands guide her towards a frumpy mattress "I know it's not great and it gets really cold at night but…" he froze to think of something then spun and darted from the room,

"Ikuto?" she whispered confused and hurt from his sudden departure 'Did I say something?' she wondered. She didn't know why but where his hands had gently graced her left a trail of burning fire on her skin,

She sighed then felt around until she touched the firm mattress which she then lay down upon. It definitely wasn't as comfortable as her own bed but it was better than the hard ground. She then tried to find some sort of cover, the room was freezing and all she found was a light sheet. Large shivers raced through her body making her whole body shake.

"Here" Amu gasped once again when she felt his warm hand brush her arm as he laid a thick blanket over top her quivering figure. "I know it gets really cold here at night and I don't want you to get sick" he seemed to rush through this explanation as if it were some embarrassing feat.

"Well g-goodnight" he stammered turning to leave,

"Ikuto" she whispered a little rushed

"Yes" he asked turning to look at the fragile girl

"Thank you" she whispered closing her eyes, he smiled

"No problem" he then turned to leave again, her heart spluttered against her chest

"I-Ikuto?" she whispered again afraid she was annoying him,

"Yeah?" he answered

"N-never mind" Amu said, she wanted to hit herself in the head. She was going to ask if he would stay with her until she fell asleep like a small child but couldn't muster the courage,

"Okay" he replied leaving the girl to herself.

**Ikuto's POV**

"So Ikuto, you're getting pretty close to her aren't you?" Nikaidou was leaning against the wall outside Amu's 'room'

"No, and why are you here? I swear to god that if you go in there and try anything with her I will-" Ikuto replied grudgingly to his friend. "No Ikuto, I will not touch your precious girl, although I would keep an eye on her if I were you"

"Why?" Ikuto asked in an aggravated tone glaring at Nikaidou

"Well lets just say that your whole little 'show' in protecting her when you were in the main hall set me off, and now I thinks it's a game to see who wins"

"Wins?" Ikuto asked not grasping the point to Nikaidou's explanation "Wins what?"

"Amu of course, I see how close you're getting to her and I'm just waiting for the moment to steal her away from you"

"I'm not getting close to her, she doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Then why are you being so nice?" he inquired wickedness reaching his tone,

"Because I… never mind" He growled turning towards his room,

"You're going to lose the game if you play like that!" Nikaidou smirked,

"It's not a game." Ikuto retorted

"Say whatever you want Ikuto, by the way you're going to get cold tonight. You should just share a bed with her…that would gain you some points" He called to Ikuto's retreating figure laughing,

"Shut up." he said back "Damn it" he growled under his breath. He was right in more ways than one. Plus he had given Amu the only blanket he had and his room too had been known for reaching frigid temperatures.

**Amu's POV**

Her heart was still beating wild for reasons she didn't know, she was now wrapped in the comforts of a warm quilt. The blanket had the slight sent of men's cologne which made her blush.

'Tadase' her conscience reminded her 'I know!' she screamed back, it was true she loved Tadase more than any man in the world…or so she thought. She clutched her shaking hands to her head rocking back and forth in her bed, if that was the truth then why was her heart acting in such a weird way? It was just being stupid when it acted like that she concluded.

"I love Tadase" she whispered, almost as if she was trying to convince herself and satisfy her conscience, her mind finally gave in and she fell into a dreamful slumber

_Her hair flowed all around her as she stood on the high cliff overlooking the vast ocean. The waves would crash against the rocky shore spraying watery mist everywhere. The sun was slowly setting coloring the tides a beautiful orange red tint. _

_She let out a content sigh letting her arms outstretch allowing the cool breeze to flow all around her. She let out a small shiver when two strong arms wound around her. She turned to see two sets of beautiful hazel orbs gazing back at her. He gently kissed her shoulder._

"_You're so beautiful" he whispered "Just like the moon" she blushed. They stayed like that for a long time. The cool breeze would make her shake then his warm arms would give her heat. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked when he let go. There seemed to be a black out and the scenery changed. She was now in a small room it was like her prison. Fire encircled her, she cried for help. Her breathing became short and came out in a wild coughing attack. _

_Her eyes frantically searched the room in hope of an escape route when her gaze locked on a dark shadow. For a moment she felt relief until he stepped forward and the burning flames lit his features_

"_N-Nikaidou" she wheezed, he smiled stalking towards her. She closed her eyes petrified._

"_Stay away!" she hissed, he simply ignored her continuing forward. Her heart froze when she felt two hands grab her. She looked to Nikaidou then felt confusion, he was still across the room from her and too had stopped in what almost looked like fear._

"_T-Tadase?" she whispered looking over to who tightly gasped her arms. When his eyes locked with hers she gasped it definitely wasn't Tadase. _

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! All my stories will be updated by this weekend, especially Accidentally in Love and Never had a Dream come True(which the Title will be changed soon). For some reason, everyone loved A.I.L, then when i put up the new chapter, no one reviewed or anything. sad face. it's harder for people to read fanfics, i know, cause everyone's in school, and they still have a life and all that. But i don't start college until january, so i have some free time. Not too much, cause i have a job, but i can still update more than i could if i was at school.**

Hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter Five**

"Ikuto!" Amu cried shooting up in her bed. Her heart beat wildly as she looked around the small black room. As soon as her skin was uncovered from her warm comforter, she felt the frigid air attack her skin. Her body rocketed with shivers.

"Hmm? Ikuto? That's interesting, well I guess maybe not" a sadistic voice answered; fear froze her body as she frantically searched the room for the figure that had just spoken. Her palms grew sweaty as she clutched her blanket.

"Who's there?" her shaky voice asked, she heard a low throaty chuckle in response then something brushed her cheek. His warm hand slid to her jaw line then down her neck leaving shivers of fear. She quickly smacked his hand away.

"How could you forget me? Silly Amu." he chuckled, his hand then grabbed her wrist while his other hand pushed her shoulder back. Her breathing turned to wild gasps as she attempted to scream for help when he climbed over top of her. His index finger lightly traced a line from her temple to her lips "You don't want to fall in love with Ikuto do you?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

'No! No! It's Tadase, Tadase!' her mind screamed, her wide eyes watched him like a bird caught in the gaze of a ravenous snake. He smiled.

"He's a loser, you want me" he whispered leaning forward. Her mind raced as the adrenaline pulsed in her veins. She couldn't just sit around hoping someone would come save her. She would come off even more pathetic then she already was.

"Stop!" she managed to scream bringing her free hand to his face and shoving as hard as she possibly could. Although her attempt was weak it was not completely useless. Nikaidou pulled back a little and chuckled.

"I'm not going to violate you Amu" he whispered "I don't want you, you may be cute but not for me" he paused then smirked "I don't like pink hair. I prefer red heads." He finished stroking her hair. She flinched.

"Please, g-get off of me" She stuttered terrified, he slowly rolled over so his head rested on the pillow beside her. He then folded his hands behind his head sighing contently.

"This isn't a very comfortable bed" he observed, she stared back at him afraid and confused. She desperately wanted to flee the room, but was afraid he would chase after her if she ran "Anyways I didn't come here this morning to tease you" she stared at him incredulously. If that was his way of teasing she did not want to see his mean side.

"T-then why?" she whispered not wanting to raise her voice, he turned his head then smiled at her closing his eyes.

"Would you like to come to the main dining hall for some breakfast?" he asked innocently. She wasn't sure if she should take the offer or not. "Hikaru will be very…sad if you don't come" he said sensing her hesitance "You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?" She shook her head in fear, she had no choice now. Nikaidou nodded then rose from the bed. "I'll be outside waiting for you, there are some outfits in the cabinet so you can take your pick" She didn't respond as she watched him leave the room.

After scrambling around for a minute she finally found the light switch. The new florescence's bounced off of the dull white walls. The wooden floor made painful creaking sounds as Amu walked over to the small dull blue dresser. She had to admit that the room wasn't as bad as she thought. However it definitely wasn't that inviting. There was one small window in the corner of the boxy room and it had steel bars on the outside.

When she got to the dresser she hesitantly reached for the top drawer as if she were expecting a monster to jump out. Her eyes widened as she took in the array of fabrics. Her hand slowly traced over the silky material amazed that these wonderful clothes were for her. After gawking at the clothes for quite some time she finally picked out a black and white hoodie and pulled it over her shorts. She wished that she could take a shower, but it was impossible over here.

"Finally, your ready" Nikaidou said when she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. They walked down that same spooky darkly lit hallway then up a set of stairs bringing them to the front foyer. Amu's eyes observed the room amazed. The beauty of the mansion was so great that she was amazed such terrifying activities could be performed here. She heard Nikaidou chuckle.

'That silly Ikuto" he whispered, they were now walking down a grand hallway surrounded with old pictures when mumbled arguments vibrated throughout the walkway.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto you're going to have to make the decision eventually…after all you are the one who finally decided to let us get her" Hikaru said with a sly smile. They were talking in Hikaru's _office._ It was essentially a small room surrounded by shelves full of books. Hikaru sat at a wooden desk while Ikuto stood on the other side fuming.

"I told you Hikaru" He roared slamming his two fists on the table top "I didn't pick her I, I just" he froze, Hikaru stared back amused then placed his hands behind his head leaning back in his chair.

"You just decided it was finally time to let us capture her right?" he smiled knowing his choice of words would piss off his servant. "And when it doesn't pull through what are you going to do? She's the only one left. We have tried with so many different women to see if we could break the curse, but as you know they didn't work"

"Because they weren't attached to the curse in any way. I told you a million times to stop killing these poor innocent women when they couldn't fall in love because it wouldn't work. But you continued being the thick skulled person you are and didn't listen." Ikuto refuted, Hikaru glared back then slowly stood raising his hand to slap him across the face. Ikuto staggered back a few steps but stood his ground.

"I know as damn well as you do that they wouldn't work" He sighed angrily "But the thought that our family would slowly die out because of that stupid Hinamori's great grandmother pisses me off so much that I, I, I" He was now fuming "That I want to kill her personally with my own hands. Brother, do you honestly not feel anything towards her? Any inch of the hate that I hold?" Ikuto stared back then looked down at his clenched fists.

"Yes" he whispered while his bangs covered his eyes "I do…hate her" His heart ached, for so long he had been living in a world of love. A world where one could love another. But not him, he would never be loved. He of course could love but it would go unrequited.

"Then when she doesn't fall in love with you will you be able to do it…kill her?" Hikaru asked Ikuto's eyes shot up.

"I, I" He couldn't answer, he had sworn to the girl that he would protect her, sworn that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. How could he protect her if he was going to kill her? "I…will" he said slowly watching the pleasure spread across Hikaru's face.

"Good, now seeing how we both hate the girl I have asked a favor of Nikaidou" He smiled thinking of how frightened the girl would be when Nikaidou addressed her.

"You what!" Ikuto bellowed, Hikaru smirked

"I just simply asked him to have a little fun with her during breakfast. Nikaidou's taking her there right now" he stopped to chuckle "She's in for a good scare" Ikuto's eyes widened as his infuriation pulsed throughout his body.

"He better not fucking touch her!" Ikuto roared. Hikaru raised an eyebrow crossing his arms around his chest

"I thought she didn't mean anything to you?" he asked, Ikuto froze then grinned

"She doesn't" He replied racing out of the room.

Nikaidou smiled standing in the dining room waiting for his _guest _to arrive. Hikaru had asked him to stir up the little pink haired girl a little and Nikaidou happily obliged. He too hated the girl because he knew that it was her fault that they were all under the curse. He took in a deep breath to make himself look larger when he saw one of the large doors fly open. He was expecting to see a little girl stumble through the entrance but was surprised when he saw an infuriated blue eyed man tear through the doors.

"Nikaidou back off." He threatened raising his fist, Nikaidou grinned innocently. He looked around the room then motioned with his hand to show the unoccupied room. Ikuto's heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the eerie silence.

"From what cuz?" he asked, Ikuto gritted his teeth as his eyebrows arched down. He walked over to the cocky mahogany haired guy grabbing the front of his shirt with his fist. Nikaidou stared back with a patronizing glare.

"You sure as hell know what I'm talking about" He roared,

"Now now Ikuto no need to wrinkle my nicely ironed shirt over something that hasn't even happened" he replied, Ikuto's hand hesitated then relaxed sliding down Nikaidou's chest "Of course if you didn't show up…" Ikuto's hand had almost returned to his side when it immediately shot back up. Except this time it found its way to his neck.

"You better not lay a finger on her" he warned tightening his grip on the man's thick neck, he let out wheezing sounds unable to breath. Ikuto grinned pleased.

"Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end of things is it?" he grinned at seeing the man's pain "Now like I said lay another hand on her and your dead" he tightened his grip with every word.

"For someone who has always talked about his hatred towards her, you seem to be sticking up for Amu quite a bit" Kukai said entering the room.

"I'm not protecting her." he lied, Kukai stared back unimpressed. He did not quite approve of the violence.

"Of course you weren't" he replied as if trying to calm the angry black haired boy "Now why don't you put Nikaidou down. I don't think that the color blue suits him" he said watching Nikaidou's face drastically change colors. Ikuto grimaced dropping his death grip.

"Ha, ha" Nikaidou tried to laugh. Instead of coming off patronizing and condescending like he intended, it came out weak and raspy. Ikuto grinned.

"Not so much fun" he repeated his earlier words. Nikaidou glared back rubbing his throbbing throat. Kukai sighed walking over to take his seat at the table.

"No" Nikaidou said "But I guess that little Amu will have to learn that too, I hate her. This is all her fault that we are under the curse and all I want to do is wrap my hands around that scrawny little neck of hers and wring the life out of her" That did it. Ikuto tackled Nikaidou to the ground wrapping both his hands around Nikaidou's neck cutting off all of his breathing passages.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again. You know as damn well as I do that the curse is not specifically directed towards her, it's not her fault! It's her-" Ikuto froze when he heard a slow clapping sound reach his ears.

"Well done Ikuto" Ikuto looked over to see him leaning against the wall watching with a bemused expression "That was quite the attack, I can see I taught you well" Hikaru stared proudly at his younger servant."Now Ikuto please get off of your cousin, a young lady is soon to arrive and I'm sure she would not want accept this as gentlemanly behavior" Ikuto scowled at Nikaidou then sighed standing up and brushing himself off.

"Please excuse me" He mumbled rushing out of the room. He pushed his way past Hikaru who still occupied the doorway then sprinted down the hallway. His anger was so invigorating that he couldn't help but run it off.

'You hate her, you hate her, you hate her!' his mind screamed. He remembered when Hikaru had first told him about the curse when he was seven.

"_So I'll never truly fall in love?" a young Ikuto asked, Hikaru nodded_

"_And it's all that girls fault" he said pointing at the TV screen. Amu was standing in between her two parents. Her father was a famous singer and was just finishing up an interview._

"_It's not that bad is it?" Ikuto asked unaffected by his brother's words. Hikaru stared at him incredulously then sighed_

"_Of course it is…Ikuto, our family will all die and no one will carry on our family name if this happens, do you understand?" he said sternly. Ikuto finally seemed to pick up on the information and nodded with understanding "Soon there will be no more Tsukiyami, just like mom and dad you'll be gone too. There will be no one left" those few words terrified him. _

"_Yes, I hate her" he said pointing an accusing finger at the little girl on the television screen. He had watched the way she lived her happy carefree life and it irked him. Both his parents had died and he was just told that his family would soon become 'extinct' Hikaru smiled_

"_I hate her too Ikuto. One day she will be ours" he said menacingly._

"I… hate…her" he gasped; he had stopped running and placed his hand on the closest wall while griping his throbbing chest. "But I?" he then thought of the delicate little girl. The way she seemed to trust him. The way she had called him last night…

_Thank you_

Her words whispered in his mind. She had thanked him; she didn't just blow him off as if being helped was expected of him she had actually…thanked him. His heart took a funny beat as his revelation sunk in. She was the first person who had ever thanked him. His heart seemed to warm up when he thought of the innocent girl.

**Amu's POV**

"Well look who finally made it!" Hikaru cried with joy gesturing with his outreached hands towards Amu and Nikaidou. She nodded shyly standing awkwardly beside the table. It was a very long rectangle shape with an elegant satin table cloth. Hikaru sat at the head of the table while there was an empty seat to his left. To his right was Kukai

"Why don't you sit here" Hikaru said with fake enthusiasm gesturing at the chair beside his. A mangled smile reached her lips as fear rocketed through her body. He shifted his hand as if reminding her of his request and she quickly walked over taking the seat. Nikaidou smiled taking the chair to her left.

"So how was your night?" Hikaru asked placing his elbows the table then resting his chin on his folded hands. Amu swallowed hard.

"G-good" she whispered. Her eyes searched the room then 'Where is he?' she wondered, she hadn't seen him since the previous night.

'_It doesn't matter where he is! Think about Tadase!' _Her conscience bellowed her mind went blank as she thought of the man she loved.

"So where is Ikuto?" Her hade shot up at the new conversation and her heart raced. "Seems like Amu wants to know too" Nikaidou said with a sly smile. Amu looked away embarrassed.

"Well" Hikaru said with a smile "He had to go take…care of some things for me. It would appear his temper got the best of him again" Amu blinked confused. Ikuto didn't seem that temperamental to her. However she didn't know him that well.

"Who cares where that little bastard is" Nikaidou said with a grimace "Anyways…" he froze when a malicious grin marked his features. "Amu, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the garden this afternoon" Amu stared at the man in horror.

"Of course she would love to go" Hikaru replied for Amu "I bet she would love to see our beautiful garden" She couldn't reply, not that it would mater now. Hikaru looked to Amu and smiled. Her weak whisper of a grin seemed to satisfy him. "Now let's eat" he said gesturing to the waiters to bring the food.

After that the only sound filling the room were the knives and forks scrapping against the plates while Amu looked dejectedly at her full plate.

**End Chapter**

**So, what did you think? Reviews are much loved, so please review! i'll update again by Thursday!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means. So i promised i would update today, but the computer kept freezing on me, so it took some time to actually upload this, this morning. But i hope you enjoy it. Can someone tell me the actual color of Nikaidou's and Tadase's eyes? I'm having a hard time describing it, because in the anime they change a lot. But i hope you like this! I'll be updating again this weekend almost everyday. It's all on the computer, just have to edit it and stuff. But i have this weekend off thankfully, so i have plenty of time to update all my stories. i felt bad about not updating One Love, Two Hearts, but it will be up this weekend!**

**Anyway, you all don't want to hear me blab on and on. So on to the story!  
**

**Chapter Six**

Her heart beat frantically as the fear took off like a rocket ship through her heart. His sweaty palm continued gripping harder around her forearm. She didn't dare speak a word as he angrily dragged her through the hallway. He slightly turned his head towards her. Her eyes met his stone cold brown ones. It was as if they had turned to ice.

"Here" he said pushing open a door. His hand crushed her arms even harder as he yanked her through the exit and out into a luxurious woodland. He continued dragging her forward until they met the peek of the large forest. She didn't even get a chance to ask what such a place was doing there when he shoved her forward into a tree. Her head crashed against the trunk. She couldn't help the little moan of pain that reached the tip of her lips. She closed her eyes afraid of his reaction.

"Ha ha ha, not so much fun when you don't have my stupid cousin to protect you is it?" he asked gripping her wrist then spinning her around so that she was facing him. Her vision grew a little blurred yet she was well aware of what was happening. His hands were pressed against the tree on either side of her head making escape impossible, he leaned closer towards her, so close she could feel his warm breath hit her lips. He smiled leaning down to kiss her neck. She was frozen in fear.

"I'm going to make you mine" he whispered reaching into his pocket "But before that" He leaned back so she would be able to see the new object he held in his hand. "I want to play a game" he alleged looking at the sharp blade he turned in his palm. She let in a ragged breath; he looked back up to her.

"I'm sure you know the game" he slowly brought the knife to her neck lightly gracing it from her jaw line to collar bone. "It's called hide and go seek, you go hide" he said taking the knife away from her then shoving her deeper into the thick forestry "Of course, try and find a good spot, you don't want there to be any seeking" He grinned evily. Amu swallowed hard then turned away from Nikaidou sprinting as fast as she could. She had no idea where her feet were taking her but didn't care. She needed to get away, needed to never go back.

**Ikuto's POV**

"What are you doing here?" he asked staring at Nikaidou who was gazing wickedly into the small forest setting behind the mansion. He eyed Nikaidou suspiciously then noticed him twirling something delicately in his palm.

"Nothing of you concern coz" he answered not changing his view. His fist tightened, he had missed out on breakfast and was feeling very short at the moment. He stalked towards Nikaidou.

"I said what the hell you are-" He froze. He had grabbed Nikaidou's shoulder spinning him around when he felt something sharp dig deep into his arm and twist. "Ah hell!"he screeched jumping back "What the hell was that for?" Nikaidou grinned

"I said it was none of your concern didn't I?" Blood pulsed from his arm and he saw Nikaidou's eyes glow in anticipation. He was a little confused because Nikaidou hadn't stabbed him in an area that was threatening to his life. However if he didn't leave right now to get it stitched up and tended to would be costly to his health.

He shook his head as thoughts of quickly going to get help then coming back touched his mind. He couldn't even think about leaving. Not when Nikaidou knew where she was. That was probably all a part of his plan. Stab him in the arm so that he would be able to go find Amu while he would have to get his arm tended to.

"Where the hell is she" he asked in a raspy voice clutching his pulsing arm. Nikaidou smirked.

"Haven't seen her, you should really get your arm checked out though" he turned his head away again. That did it. This time he was wiser in his actions. He reached down to pick up a large rock hurling it at the back of the unsuspecting Nikaidou's head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"You idiot" he sighed walking over to his unconscious cousin. He slowly crouched over his out cold cousin pressing his hand firmly on his shoulder so that he could get a good grip of his sleeve. He then pulled as hard as he could, tearing Nikaidou's fancy dress shirt. He gingerly wrapped the piece of fabric around his right arm pulling it tight with his teeth and available hand.

"That should keep the bleeding down" he whispered to himself. He reached down to pick up the blood stained blade. His head spun as he stood and staggered back a few steps catching himself before he fell over.

Although he was feeling tipsy it did not diminish the anger that was rocketing throughout his body. She was out in that forest right now probably petrified. He knew that for a fact because he had heard Haraku say he wanted Nikaidou to mess around with her head for a while. A disgusted grimace lit his features as he sprinted into the forest.

"I'm coming Amu" he cried pumping his shaky legs forward.

**Amu's POV**

Her lungs were on fire, she couldn't do it, she couldn't muster the energy. She let out breathless sobs as she placed her trembling hand against a tree and slowly slid down inviting the pain that came with the rough bark attacking her palm. Her other hand covered her mouth as she began to scream, she was in hysterics. She keeled over to her side then began rolling from side to side bringing her knees to her chest.

"Tadase! Tadase! Tadase!" she gasped as the tears streamed down her face like the great falls. Her heart was on fire. It burned with every breath. She tried to compose herself as she rolled onto her knees trying to pull herself forward. Every attempt to move ahead hurt. The thick underbrush dug into her knees and palms. The blood had finally ceased its rapid flow from her forehead and slowly begun to dry against her cheeks and matted hair.

Every effort seemed feeble as she thought of the angry mahogany haired man who was chasing her down. She wouldn't even let her mind conjure any of the sick possibilities of what he was planning to do to the when he found her.

"Find her first!" she heard his angry words echo off the trees. He seemed far away but close enough for her to hear. She pulled herself off her knees then began running; she had no idea where she was, for all she knew she could be going in a circle slowly catching up to him.

"Stay away!" she screamed. Her feet had been steady until she heard a twig snap and her ankle twisted. She rolled down a steep hill hitting the rocks and shrubs harshly every time her feeble body collided with the dirt. When her rolling motion ceased she slid on to her side unable to move, every inch of her body ached. Her sobbing picked up again as she wrapped her arms around her head trying to stop the painful spinning.

"Amu!" she was so dizzy she couldn't even decipher the voice that called her. The only sound she heard after that was the stranger's footsteps running towards her crunching the leaves and mossy undergrowth.

**Nikaidou's POV**

He rolled onto his side looking up into the blazing sun that warmed his features. "What the hell?" he whispered rubbing the back of his head, he felt moisture touch his hand and slowly brought it to his face so he could observe the red liquid. Fire burned in his skin as his eyes fumingly searched around where he lay to see a large rock not too far from him. It was also covered with blood.

"Damn that kid" he roared jumping to his feat. Nikaidou seemed to be unaffected by his injury as he stalked off towards the forest. He smiled when he saw the little trail of blood that lead into the tree. That meant his plan of injuring her would make his seeking much easier. "He better hope to god I don't find her first!" he roared racing further into the trees.

**Ikuo's POV**

"Damn" he panted gripping his throbbing arm; he had been searching for what felt like hours. His head spun as he continued losing more blood. Nikaidou's sleeve that he had been using as a dressing was now dripping with blood. His ears thrummed as his head grew heavy, the only thing that kept him moving forward was the fact that Nikaidou might get to her first.

His staggering footsteps seemed to get more useless with every motion, he was gasping for air. He couldn't do it his mind was going blank, he wrapped his hand around the gash in his arm. He stumble a few more steps before his legs gave way and he fell to his stomach. His back arched up when he gagged into the dirt. He tasted the bronze metallic liquid ooze from his mouth.

His arms wound around his stomach when he tried to reach his knees. The movement was deemed useless when his legs shook and he tumbled onto his face once more. He rolled onto his back when a wild roar of coughing attacked him.

'Damn I'm going to die' he thought, he couldn't save her. He couldn't get to her. He didn't care what he had told Haraku, none of that mattered. All he cared about was protecting that pink haired girl. His coughs soon turned to wild gasps for air. Everything around him was spinning, even the tall fir trees above. The tips seemed to be a pool of green.

"No" he whispered one last time before closing his eyes.

**Nikaidou's POV**

"Amu!" Nikaidou cried dauntingly "Come out and play!" he bellowed placing his hand against his mouth so that his voice would trail further. His eyes sparkled when he saw a small hand print of blood trail down the bark of one of the trees

"You don't want to play this game forever do you?" He called louder, all his frustrations faded when he saw the victory in his eyes. He knew he would get to her first; the trail was so close to him. He could almost smell it.

"Well, well" He coed when he saw a small piece of fabric decorating the forest floor. He bent down picking up the velvet material. "Ha!" he chortled when he saw the red cherry blossoms; it was the exact pattern that had matched Amu's jacket. "This is just too easy!" he cried. If he wasn't the first one here then the fabric would definitely not be there.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" he hollered stuffing the material into his pocket racing forward to where he could only guess the little girl would be. Sweet victory emitted throughout every fiber in his body.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu" she heard him gasp once more, she closed her eyes petrified. The footsteps stopped when he was right beside her. She felt his body heat hit her as he knelt beside her. The stranger let out an angry sigh and it terrified her. His warm arm wrapped around her body while his hands pressed her head against his chest.

'This must be a part of his game!' she thought horrified. The only thing she could do now was thrash in his arms for sweet escape. His arms which always felt so frighteningly strong and imprisoning seemed feeble and weak to her. His right arm was damp but she didn't open her eyes to see why. Her body shook with fear. However she wasn't the only one vibrating. Her skin prickled when she felt his hand brush her hair back from her cheeks. They tingled a bit when the strands which were stuck against her skin pricked off like a band aid

"No!" she wailed throwing her fists towards his face "Please don't! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" she begged. Fear escalated in her veins when she felt the stranger press her harder into his chest "No!" she cried.

'Not like this!' her mind cried, she could only guess the next part to Nikaidou's _game_

"Shhh" she heard him sooth

'What kind of sick game is this' she wondered opening her eyes which had been frozen shut from fear for so long. She gasped when she saw him, his blues eyes burn into hers.

"I-Ikuto" she whispered. Her heart warmed and relaxed when she saw him for reasons she didn't know "Where where is he?" her heart shook as she realized he was still out there. "Ni-Ni-Ni-Nikaidou" she stuttered. She didn't know why but her hands somehow made it to his cheeks and she held onto him as if she were holding on for dear life.

"I know" he whispered, he quickly shoved her hands away from his face. Her arms retreated, hurt, which soon turned to shock as she saw him turn his head and begin brutally coughing. She could only guess how painful it was as she felt his stomach constrict. The shaking returned to his body. Her heart felt like it tore in two when she saw the small drizzle of blood leak from his lips.

"I-Ikuto" she whispered covering her mouth with her hand. He quickly wiped away the red liquid with the back of his fist. Her fear filled eyes locked with the bandage on his arm.

"I'm fine" he whispered attempting to stand "Don't worry about me, let's just get you back to safety" His legs shook yet he continued to stand. He reached down for her.

"I can walk" she replied when she saw him trying to pick her up. She didn't want him to put more pressure on his arm then necessary. He swayed a little then and Amu quickly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist to help him keep his balance.

"T-Thanks" Ikuto whispered sliding her hands away from him. He didn't want to come off as weak to her. She looked over to him then smiled.

"No problem" she replied, supporting him again. Ikuto was the only person she trusted and felt comfortable talking to and she had no idea why. He grinned back at her, but she could see the suppressed pain in his expression. He would have to accept her help one way or the other.

**So? Tell me what you think! People wanted more Ikuto and Amu reaction, so i hope this chapter gave it to you. Later chapters, things will become a bit more heavy, so i'll go ahead and warn you. But i hope ya liked it! Review please!  
**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Seek**

They then started their way back. Every so often Ikuto would stagger a few steps then Amu would race to him trying to keep him steady. It was true that her ankle was on fire and it soon became evident as she began limping.

"Ikuto, do you want to take a break?" she asked concerned when she saw him laboring his arm. She reached over to touch his shoulder but pulled back when he flinched at her touch. She felt terrible that such a thing would happen to him because of her.

"No" he panted breathlessly "We n-need to get you back" His coughing started up again for what seemed like the hundredth time. It hurt her to see the man that swore to protect her in pain, he had saved her so many times before and now it was her turn to save him.

"Ikuto" she whispered horrified, he crumpled to his knees while his head fell to the dirt and he continued hacking up more blood. No longer being able to just stand around and watch waiting to carry on their way Amu dropped to her knees. While he continued trying to catch his breath Amu started soothingly rubbing his back, she ignored his attempt to get her away from him and continued trying to comfort him.

After a couple of minutes his lungs seemed to relax and he rested his head against the cold dirt trying to regain his breath. This had been his worst fit of coughing so far and it seemed to be getting worse. His body began to furiously shake again and Amu tried to hold back her tears. She hardly knew this man yet she felt like she had known him her whole life, she cared for him as if he were a precious friend.

He then collapsed to his side unable to hold up his body weight. The first thing Amu saw was that the bandage which appeared to be just a simple sleeve to a shirt had come loose. It was soaking with his blood. The liquid then quickly began draining down his muscular arms all the way to his hand. He let in wheezing breaths then instinctively clutched his arms. His blues eyes were wide open.

"Ikuto!" she wailed, her heart took off as adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She had to act fast or else he would die. She quickly reached for her jacket ripping the hem to shreds. Finally when Amu had a descent long thick strand of the cherry blossom fabric she grabbed his shaking arm.

"Mmm!" He cried trying to muffle his pain, Amu lightly knelt on his hand so that she could keep him still. She then wrapped the silk around his pulsing upper arm. You couldn't even see the original color of his skin for it was dripping with blood. His rasping breath was the only sound in the quiet forest. She saw a small tear roll down his cheek then pulled on the fabric as hard as she could to reduce the bleeding. When the knot was tied she reached down to wipe the little droplet that strolled down his cheek, he turned his head trying to avoid her touch.

"We have to get back" she frantically stated trying to comfort him. He rolled onto his back so he could look into her eyes.

"I-I'm fine" he stuttered "It's you who I'm worried about" slowly, he sat up testing his balance. When he felt stable he clumsily brought himself to his feet. His eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head "Let's go" he said slowly bringing his feet forward.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly watching his bandaged arm making sure it didn't come loose again. A forced smile reached his lips.

"I'm sure" he replied as his eyes looked back to the trail which led them back to the mansion. Amu nodded following him. All the physical pain in her body seemed to vanish when she watched the black haired man in such discomfort. This time when she wrapped her arm around his waist he did not push her away, sensing his unstableness.

"Where do we go to get help?" she asked before hand

"T-to the d-doctor" he tried to make it sound matter of factly but it came out feeble and pained.

"Where is he?"

"When we get back just ask for a man named-" they both froze when they heard a twig snap behind them.

"Well well" an evil voice smirked "I win" Amu gasped spinning around, her heart dropped. His hands were clenched and his eyes were directed at Ikuto filled with blood lust. "You thought that little stunt back there knocking me out would work?" he paused for a moment to let out a roar of laughter.

"What do you want now?" Ikuto roared stepping in front of Amu spreading his arms out protectively, Nikaidou grinned seeing Ikuto's stained arm.

"Ha, in pain are we? You should be lucky I didn't pierce the blade through your whole arm ha ha ha!" he chortled. Ikuto glowered at him.

"What do you want?" he asked in a dark voice. Amu tried to look at his expression from behind his shoulder but couldn't see.

"Her" he replied raising an accusing finger at Amu. Ikuto gritted his teeth stretching his arms a bit more to show he stood his ground. Amu cowered behind him petrified.

"You can't tell me that your honestly going to protect her, are you?" he asked incredulously "Can you honestly stand in front of that girl! That one who's great grandmother ruined your life!" He was screaming now "That vile little thing who you have hated all these years!" Amu's eyes widened and her heart dropped at Nikaidou's words, she wanted to run away. Run from this confusing conversation.

"I-Ikuto?" she whispered in a pained voice. He slightly turned his head towards her and she saw the grimace painted across his features. He pinched the bridge of his nose with the index finger and thumb of his left hand letting out a big gust of wind.

"Shut up" Both Amu and Nikaidou did not know who he was talking to "Shut up!" he roared again racing towards Nikaidou. Amu covered her mouth with both her hands as she watched the arising scene before her. Ikuto had weakly run up to Nikaidou who had raised his knee and pelted him in the stomach. Ikuto then started to fall backwards only to be caught and brought up once again. Nikaidou had grabbed the collar of his shirt as he threw him up against a tree.

"You can't honestly think that that little insignificant bitch will fall in love with you and everything will be merry!" Nikaidou's eyes bulged as he stared down his cousin; his wild angry gasps beat against Ikuto's face "Tell me!" he roared momentarily bringing Ikuto away from the tree only to slam him back against it. Ikuto coughed as a trickle of blood rolled down his lips.

"I don't" Ikuto whispered, Nikaidou smiled while Amu's heart turned in turmoil

"That's what I-"

"No" Ikuto interrupted him "I was going to say I don't give a shit about what you think will happen. Stay away from Amu!"

"Why you!" Nikaidou roared slamming him against the tree then putting a death grip around his neck. Ikuto's eyes closed as he faintly tried to fight back. He had lost so much blood that all his attacks were weak and useless. A weird sound reached his lips as he looked at Nikaidou for what seemed like the last time.

"No!" Amu wailed running and jumping on Nikaidou's back. She fiercely scratched at his face trying to make him drop Ikuto "Let him go stop! stop!" He was too strong she couldn't make the burly man move. Nikaidou only smiled, letting all of the ugliness of that smile leak through him, tightening his grip, Ikuto's eyes were wide open and all he looked at was Amu. Her eyes followed his.

"Stop!" another voice roared. All froze then turned to see the more authoritative being. Nikaidou slowly let go of Ikuto who crumpled to the ground hacking up blood once again.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried running over to wrap her arms around his torso. He was too weak to push her away. He held his throat trying to breathe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kukai asked .Nikaidou was infuriated "Do you know what Haraku would do to you if he saw this! You dumb little shit, Ikuto is the most valuable person to the curse! If you killed him all hope would be gone!"

"Well it's not him I was trying to get to anyways" He said glaring at Amu. She swallowed hard while she continued holding Ikuto, her heart was racing.

"And you don't think she's important either!" he roared "Get back to the house and hope to god I don't see your face for the rest of the day!" Nikaidou froze then dashed back to the mansion. He was wise enough not to push Kukai's anger.

"Let's get him back" Kukai said looking at the frightened pink haired girl, she nodded. She wanted to ask how they would get him there but words failed her. He stared back seeming to sense her unease and smiled "Don't worry, my main priority right now is to make sure we get my cousin home and safe" Amu nodded. Kukai then reached down throwing Ikuto's unconscious form over his shoulder.

**Ikuto's POV**

The last thing he saw was her face. He was lying on the cold ground while two small arms wound around his chest. He was trying to hold on, trying to stay conscious, she needed him. She needed him to protect her. He felt something pop then explode in his arm the hot blood drained down his limb

_Well it's not him I was trying to get to anyways_

He tried to get up or else Nikaidou would get to get to her first. Fire burned in his veins. He had tried to tell Amu to run while Nikaidou held his throat but couldn't speak, only weak coughs left his mouth. And now he weakly lay on the ground. He was surprised that the gash in his arm would have such an effect on him. He felt cold droplets of water splash against his cheek and his cheek only. That was weird there was no rain. He couldn't open his eyes, they were too heavy. He finally realized it was the girl sobbing over top of him as he felt her arms constrict around him. And that was it. Everything went black after that.

The briny smell of the ocean touched his senses. The sun warmed his eye lids as he lay comfortably on the humid sand. He could hear the soft wave's crash against the shore. A warm breeze brushed his cheeks and his eyes tightened then opened to reveal the cloudless baby blue sky. He smiled then turned his head to see the lustrous open sea. The beauty of the scene was so magnificent that nothing could be added to make it better…or so he thought.

"Ikuto" he turned his head to see a dazzling pink haired haired angel rise from the ocean shaking her head from side to side as her beautiful locks of hair flew around her nude body sending droplets of water everywhere. He slowly sat up watching the angel approach him.

"Ikuto" she whispered walking right up to him. It was like a fluorescent light was behind her as she glowed, her beautiful white wings flowed everywhere. He smiled when she sat beside him "I've been waiting for you" She cooed seductively in his ear. His grin grew as he turned his face towards hers. Her hand lightly brushed against his chest sending shivers down his spine.

"So have I" he replied. The angel smiled then brushed her hand from his jaw line to the tip of his chin.

"Have you?" she whispered tipping his chin up, she then leaned forward so that her lips were inches from his. Her sweet breath blew into his open mouth and his heart leapt in anticipation. "I love you" she whispered, his heart spluttered against his rib cage. If her love was honestly true then the curse would be broken.

"Amu" he whispered staring into her eyes "I" he was then cut off when something pierced into his chest, he looked over to the angel who was grinning in pleasure.

"Why?" he whispered when he saw her remove the long dagger from his heart. She grinned kissing the tip of the sword.

"Your cursed remember?"

**Amu's POV**

"Nothing serious, all you'll have to show off is a lovely bruise" The doctor said snapping off his gloves then tossing them into a nearby trash can. Amu smiled politely gripping tightly onto her torn dress.

"Thank you" she quietly replied. The doctor smiled then turned to leave. Amu was in a different bedroom. Long beautiful satin curtains covered great windows which spread across the large beige room. Fancy furniture intricately dressed the room while the lighting complimented every angle of the room.

"Ah-d-doctor?" she stuttered. He turned with a friendly smile

"Yes Amu?"

"U-um I was just wondering h-how Ikuto was doing?" Her heart sunk when she saw the doctors face drop.

"Let's just worry about yourself for the moment" He replied leaving the room then closing the door softly behind him. Her fingers lightly traced her lips as her eyes grew wet.

'What's that suppose to mean?' she thought horrified. When they had brought Ikuto back to the infirmary he was unconscious. The doctor seemed very concerned at his loss of blood and they had then taken him to another room while she was dragged off in a different direction.

She slowly stood up then walked over to the large window pulling back the silky curtain. She had a clear view of the horrifying forest and quickly threw it back separating herself from the darkness outside. Quickly walking over to the massive bed she climbed beneath the blankets. Her mind whirled as the horrifying memories of the long day flooded back into her mind. She closed her eyes hopping the scenes would fade from her conscience. She hugged her knees to her chest as his words attacked her mind.

_That vile little thing who you have hated all these years!_

'He can't! He can't hate me!' she thought as the wild tears slithered down her cheeks. She rolled onto her stomach biting the pillow trying to muffle her sobs. 'Why does it even matter? You don't care about him! It's Tadase, Tadase, Tadase!' her conscience screamed.

She couldn't help it anymore; she threw back the sheets jumping out of the bed. She had to take a walk to clear her head. She looked at the small clock on the wall which read three forty five. She sighed. Surely it would be safe enough to go out by herself. She couldn't imagine why anyone would still be awake.

Measurably she walked over to the door, it creaked open with an eerie cry. The hallway was deathly silent. She touched her hand against the smooth walls, the thick moonlight lit the black walk way. The silence was somehow comforting to her as she began to hum a soft melody to herself. Her mind got the best of her as she started to day dream of the days when she would return home from the recording studio and Tadase would be there to greet her. He would always give her a peck on the lips then tell her an interesting or sometimes silly fact about the moon which would make her smile.

'_Did you know that the moon does not create its own light?' he had asked her one day._

'_No I didn't know that' she replied 'what makes it so bright then?' she asked confused. Tadase had then smiled thinking of a reply._

'_Well you see' he started 'There's this beautiful girl on earth who carries the beauty of the sun and every night she lights the moon' she stared at him amazed_

'_What's her name?' she had asked_

'_Amu' _

"Amu" a new voice asked bringing her back to reality. She froze then spun around. The moonlight hit his back and she could not see his face. She tried to scream in fear but his hand clamped down hard on her mouth. He kept his hand hard against her mouth as he pressed her roughly against the wall making sure she couldn't escape. She shook her head in fear as the tears spilled down her cheeks; his raspy breath beat against her face as he leaned closer towards her lips

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, she kicked her knee up but missed him as he skillfully dodged out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he repeated he loosened his grip on her mouth and she screamed.

**Chapter End**

**Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**First off, a million hugs and a huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I was so happy people started to take a liking to this. So i'll work hard at it. Updates will be slow though, because a huge family occurence has happened. I almost packed my bags and left. well, i did pack my bags but i ended up staying home after all. It's a tough time right now, and this chica has a lot on her mind, and soo much stress. And i'm not even in college yet! **

**Still, despite my being slightly emotionaly unbalanced right now, i hope you enjoy this chapter. And review. Cause they make me smile!**

Chapter 8

**Happiness?**

"Shh!" he chided her lightly pressing his palm against her hand. She shook her head frightened while his other hand wrapped around her head pulling her into his chest. Her loud raspy breaths were muffled by the thunderous storm outside. She tried to let out another cry for help until his hand came down on her mouth. She shook her head unable to just sit around doing nothing. Shaking off his hand she swiftly brought her hand to his face, slapping him as hard as she could. Her attempt was useless. His only reaction was to let out a small grunt as his one hand grabbed both of her wrists. Again he brought her to his chest.

"It's okay" he whispered. She shook her head then froze listening to his soft voice. That was when she gave in wrapping both her arms around his chest, hugging Ikuto back.

"You're up" she whispered "Your arm! What about your arm!" He shook his head. Ever so slightly he reached behind his back so that he could unwind her arms from his torso. She looked at him hurt then let in a sharp breathe when he pushed her shoulders back.

"I'm fine I just got some stitches and drugs. I feel fine" he replied letting go of her shoulders then backing up until his back rested against the wall across from her. They stayed silent listening to the patter of the rain on the roof. Every so often lightening would flash illuminating the hallway as well as his electric blue eyes.

He stared at her solemnly as if he were trying to think of something important to say. His mouth would always slightly open and then clamp shut. Amu's heart raced in her chest. The intensity of his stares was so intense she couldn't help but look away.

When the silence grew to be too much Amu brushed her hair behind her right ear sucking in a deep breath. Ikuto's eyes shot straight to her when he heard the soft sigh. She smiled timidly. The thunder struck again making Amu jump. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her questionably and she blushed looking the other way.

"I used to be terrified of the thunder" she whispered sliding to her knees. His eyes flickered to the window for a moment then to the sitting girl. A thunderous boom rocketed throughout the room. Her palms rested in her lap as she fiddled with the seams of her torn jacket.

**Ikuto's POV**

"How did you get over it?" he asked finally curious. He fought back his dying urge to walk across the small space and wrap his arms comfortingly around the girl. She stared at him for a moment with almost pleading eyes. He clenched his teeth sliding down the wall until he sat on the cold granite floor as his hands clenched into fists.

"I didn't really, I guess" she paused holding back a strand of hair from her face as she looked down smiling. "But when I was little my dad would sing me one of his songs and it would make me feel better" she swallowed hard then continued on "B-but when he… but when he d-died I would just cry myself to sleep" she looked away "And when I got a little older I began singing to myself" her lip trembled when the little memories of her parents flooded back to her mind.

His eyebrow arched down as he felt almost…sympathy for the girl. She looked over to him quickly only to look back to the wall biting her lip. He saw her do a double take then softened his expression when he thought he saw her lip pout out. Uncomfortably he ran his hand through his messy black hair, letting in a deep breath while looking out the window "Like what?" he asked in the softest voice he could manage.

"It was called Rainbows" she closed her eyes, bringing her intertwined hands to her chest. He seemed to be genuinely interested when she spoke.

_The Earth is crying, it's missing its home_

_It has to stay here, make the rainbows that it has shown_

_The sun is above it, laughing at its prey_

_But the Earth continues to give, so that it can have it's say_

Although it was quiet, her voice still rung with such purity and grace, his eyes widened at her angelic voice. The lyrics seamed to flow out of her mouth as her beautiful tone took immediate effect on him. He was mesmerized by her voice. She froze when she saw his chin drop.

"I'm probably not that good anymore" she whispered looking away embarrassed. He could only shake his head at a loss of words for the moment. Her cheeks heated up as his gaze never dropped.

"N-no" he stuttered "T-that was beautiful, your voice is so pure" A smile crept across her face.

"I love singing I've always loved the sound of music" Her eyes slid shut as she let in a content sigh. "It always has such an effect on me. It's like even on the cloudiest of days, well I guess like today, it would bring me from my darkest of memories" His mouth remained open as his eyes tightened ever so slightly.

"What kind of bad memories could you possibly have" he muttered looking at his knees. Her gaze shot to him.

"What?" she asked quietly. Missing what he had said.

"Ah n-nothing" he stuttered. "S-so your dad was a musician?" he asked even though he already knew. He knew everything about her. He knew that her life was perfect. He knew there were no adversities in her life. He knew that she would _never_ have to face any of the hardships he had. This right now was probably the most terrible thing that had ever happened to her and that was nothing compared to what he had ever experienced.

"Yes he was the lead singer in a band. We had such a happy life. Me ,mom and dad" she said looking off into the past. Ikuto gritted his teeth no longer being able to suppress his anger. This girl had always been so happy, always got everything she ever wanted and more. His hands balled up into fists. It wasn't fair to him. He had watched his parent's deaths and this girl would never ever have to feel the anguish he had felt.

"Well that's nice" he said in a harsh tone. That brought Amu back from her reverie and she stared at his new expression surprised. She did not miss his glare as she stared dumbfounded into his eyes. "Must be nice to get everything you ever wanted" he muttered standing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. He looked away from her he couldn't look at her. Not right now.

"Happiness, everyone, everyone has happiness. Everyone that has ever surrounded me has had happiness of their own, even Kato" He gritted his teeth glaring out the window. "I hate… I hate because I don't love. I don't love because if I were to love then I would be hated" His voice slowly grew in tempo and volume "I will never find true happiness and for that I will be hated." her eyes widened

"W-why would you be hated, who could possibly hate you?" this made him grin.

"Who, you ask?" he let out a hard chuckle then continued "My family, and to have my family hate me is even worse then having every single being in the world despise me! This curse, this god forsaken curse is all my fault and I can't fix it!" his eyes closed as his face molded into the most pained expression Amu had ever seen. He looked like a man being burned at the stake. "When I can't break the curse I'll be shunned for all eternity"

"I don't hate you" she whispered walking towards him. He glared at her furiously then contained himself as a nasty smirk lit his features.

"But do you love me?" he asked. She froze. Her hand had outstretched toward him but then slowly recoiled.

"I, I" his sneer grew as the memory of his dream invaded his mind. It all flashed in his brain. The angel… she was there. She sat beside him gently stroking his arm whispering promises of love in his ear it was all so powerful. The feelings emitting in his chest were all too much until… the pain. The blade struck his heart. He tried to forget the last image but couldn't. The angel had smiled at him, kissing the blood stained blade then leaned down to press her lips to his lifeless mouth.

"That's what I thought" he laughed placing his hand against the wall with his back towards her. His chin lowered against his chest as the pain rocketed through him. "You're cursed remember" he mumbled to himself closing his eyes remembering the angels words "And of course we have come full circle. All of those reasons the curse, the hate, the loneliness. All of it comes back to you, Amu, and that is why I have always hated" he slammed his fists against the wall sucking in a sharp breathe "You, you will always have love happiness everything. Your life has and will always be perfect. But not me, because of you I will never have love" His voice trembled as his angry words came out "Never." he punched the wall once more then rested his forehead against it.

**Amu's POV**

"No" His eyes opened when he felt her arms wind around his chest "Don't say such things, it's not true!" She too had started crying. It hurt her to know that that was how he felt all those years. She could feel him trembling beneath her and she continued hugging him tighter "Never think that!" she cried leaning her head against his back. "I…I never had true happiness. I never-"

"No" he cut her off "Don't say stuff like that. Don't stand there and tell me that you have ever had one blemish tarnish your wonderful life!" Her teeth gritted at his words. He had no idea what she had gone through either.

"I know" she began trying to keep a calm voice. He turned from the wall to look at her "I know that my life has never reached the same type of grief as yours but…but I have most definitely never lived a perfect life" she sucked in a sharp breathe trying not to lose it "Perfect. I don't think such a word should exist. I don't think such a meaning should exist. Nothing and no one are perfect. Perfect would be me living happily. Perfect would be my parents living and me being able to hold them tight and telling them how much I love them everyday. Perfect is the most foolish word in the history of the world for nothing can compare to its daunting meaning"

"Amu" his anger seemed to falter at her powerful words. He had never thought that she would have such problems. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever feel any sort of empathy for the girl.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I shouldn't say such things. I have never felt what you have and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken out like that" Something warm softly touched her hand. He gripped her fragile hands for a moment as if he were trying to hold onto their embrace forever. She felt goose bumps trickle across her skin as his breathe brushed her skin. When he brought her hands a few inches from his mouth her cheeks grew hot. They stayed like that for a moment until he forcefully parted her hands throwing away her embrace.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking away. He turned around panting then placed his hands on her shoulders spinning them both around so that Amu was to the wall and he was pressed up against her. Both his hands rested on the wall beside her head as he studied her expression carefully. She stared at him without a word. He slowly moved towards her, his elbows bent as he grew closer. Her eyes closed as her mouth slightly opened. His eyes remained open and he paused when his lips were a couple centimeters away from hers. Her lips started moving in anticipation even though their mouths did not meet. He parted his lips as well taking in her sweet scent.

"Ikuto?" She whispered slowly moving forward. He simply smiled then leaned backwards. She opened her eyes when her lips did not press against anything. His blue eyes burned into hers then lit up as a flash of lighting lit the night sky reflecting off of him. She tried to reach for him as he moved off the wall but he pushed her arms away. Ikuto smiled as he pushed her shoulders down so she would sit then sat next to her against the wall.

"It worked" he replied closing his eyes contently and leaning his head against the wall, again a confused expression lit her features as she tried to slow down her ravenous breathing and beating heart.

"What?" 'Was he not just confessing that he hated me? Was he not just going to kiss me?' she shook her head confused. It was so wrong to her she was badly betraying Tadase by wanting this.

"The lightning" he lied folding his arms behind his head "I distracted you from it quite well didn't I?" He was glad his lie worked so well. That was in no way what he was looking for. He was trying to see what her reaction to his sudden closeness would be.

"O-oh" she said trying to cover up her reaction. She felt so stupid as she tried to rub the red out of her cheeks and calm her beating heart. 'Leave him alone!' her conscience roared 'Tadase! It's Tadase remember!' She nodded her head trying to get Ikuto's fleeting movements out of her mind. 'He didn't mean it' she convinced herself 'he hates you remember?' that last one hurt to think of.

"Ha" he chuckled quietly. She looked over to him slowly taking her hands away from her cheeks. Her eyes locked with his.

"What?"

"What are you doing? You look like you just ran into a wall or something and your cheeks are all red" He lightly brushed her cheek with his hand as if trying to prove his point. That of course only made it worse as her cheeks once again turned a brilliant scarlet.

"No!" she said embarrassed hiding her face against her knees "I just, it's really hot in here" she heard him chuckle again. She couldn't show this side of her to him. He meant nothing to her. At best he was just a close friend he would always just be a close friend.

"Well then let's go" He felt so warm beside her. When the warm feeling left her side she looked up to see him standing with his hand out stretched towards her.

"Go? Go where?" she asked taking his hand standing up.

"Let's go for a walk" he smiled walking in a different direction releasing her hand.

"W-where? It's four in the morning?"

"All the more reason to go" He grinned then took off sprinting down the hallway "Every ones asleep, it's probably the safest time of the day for you anyways!" he called over his shoulder.

"Ikuto!" she cried running after him "Wait for me!" it was like he had opened up her shell bringing a whole new side out. All the memories of the previous day erased from her mind as they raced like little children down the hallway.

Everything turned to a blur as she ran as fast as she could. He was so much faster then she and it seemed that all her efforts were useless. Her ankle held no pain at all but she was surprised he could do so well with his injuries. They raced all the way out side then stopped when they reached a small hill surrounded by trees. Amu stopped falling to her knees as she gasped for air. Ikuto just stopped and turned around smiling at the girl.

"Little out of shape are we?" he asked sitting across from her. She panted as sweat drained down her forehead. Everything inside her was burning as she stared into his hyper eyes.

"N-no" she gasped "Y-you're just so fast" she let out a small cough then continued puffing for air. She whipped her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Or you're just too slow" he grinned. She stuck her tongue at him and he chuckled. "Well I can't help it if I'm faster than you" She looked back at him. This must have been what he was talking about. He put on this fake façade of being happy but she could see it. His eyes were dull and lifeless. She wanted to change that. She wanted to show him what true happiness was.

"Well you could do the gentlemanly thing and let me win" she teased shaking a finger at him.

"Pfft, that's what losers do" he said shaking his head. She laughed at his reply.

"Oh so your one of _those_" she giggled placing her hand against her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her leaning back on his hands letting the misty rain wash his face.

"One of what?" he asked

"One of those so determined to win type" she scolded him teasingly.

"Well I can't help it" he said lying backwards completely. She smiled crawling over to his resting positions. Exhausted she fell to her back rolling onto her side resting her arms behind her head. He turned his head towards hers the same time she looked at him.

"So how are you really?" he asked in a solemn tone. She swallowed a large lump in her throat so that she could answer him truthfully.

"How do you think?" she asked with a trembling voice, she missed Tadase she missed singing. She missed her old life. He studied her features carefully then sighed propping himself up on his elbow looking down at her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered closing his eyes "I'm sorry cause it's my fault" Amu lightly pressed her finger against Ikuto's lips, leaning over to her side so that she could face him.

"Shh, it's not your fault. It's not like you were the one who chose for me to come here" she whispered. His eyes widened as he saw a tear glisten in her eye. How many times had he told her he hated her? And now just the sight of seeing her sad killed him. What hurt even more was the fact that what she was saying right now was exactly true. He _was_ the one who had chosen for her to come there.

"Amu" he mumbled against her finger. She shook her head and he stopped.

"No, I need to tell you. Yeah when I first got here I was furious, I was devastated, I was…lost. But then something happened. A man had attacked me that first day and I thought that would be it for me but then" she paused to look at him seriously taking her finger away from his mouth then moving it to his cheek "But then someone cut in. It was the first time anyone had ever stood up for me, ever protected me. He looked at me that day and I felt…I felt safe" a small tear slithered down her cheek "And for that all I have to say is…thank you"

"Amu?" he whispered, it killed him that all her sorrows were his fault. Sure in words he would always say it was her fault and that she had ruined his life. But in truth what he felt in his heart was the strongest desire to protect her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Ikuto" she said taking her hand away from his cheek resting it back on the cool ground in front of her. He opened his mouth wanting to tell her the truth behind everything but shut it thinking better.

"Y-you're welcome" he whispered so she would not hear his shaky voice. She sighed content. They stayed like that for a moment. He looked up into the dark sky, would he ever be able to tell her the full truth behind the curse? She smiled rolling over leaning into his chest 'Probably not' he thought looking down at the girl. Her hot breath warmed his chest and she slightly shivered.

'Why?' He thought pained staring at the small girl. She cuddled closer to him snuggling her head. He groaned quietly looking up, she was so perfect. She may say otherwise, but to him she was perfect. He lay there watching her sleep for a few more minutes before sitting up. He contemplated in his head weather to wake her up or not but soon decided against it. She looked so peaceful. He scooped her up in his arms bringing her back to the mansion.

When they were finally under the safety of the warm mansions roof Ikuto sighed relieved. Carefully he snuck through the hallways hoping that all were still in slumber. He was almost to her new room when he heard a familiar sadistic chuckle. He looked up to the ceiling internally cursing to himself then turned to face his friend.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated. He knew exactly how his friend would intake the scene in front of him. Ikuto still held the unconscious girl in his arms. Nikaidou walked forward with his hands behind his back as if he were an army marshal.

"So" he began smiling looking at the scene from his own point of view, he folded his right arm around his chest then rested his left elbow over top of it brining his hand to his mouth biting his thumb "Whatchya` doin?"

"It's not what you think" Ikuto glared hugging her tighter to his chest protectively. Nikaidou shook his head chuckling.

"Oh Ikuto-Kun" He chided him "I always thought you would be the one to steal her virginity but even I wouldn't stoop to something this low. I mean if she doesn't want to sleep with you then I think you should just be at peace with it. I mean don't go at it with her unconscious body!" he scoffed

"That's not what I was doing!" he screamed blushing. Amu stirred in his arms and he reminded himself to keep the volume at a minimum. "Look she fell asleep when we went for a walk and I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to carry her back to her room" His veins pulsed with anger.

"Oh I believe you" Nikaidou said in a sarcastic voice. Ikuto scowled at him "I bet your makin all this up so that I'll leave you two in peace for…you know" he said thrusting his hips back and forwards suggestively. Ikuto bit his lower lip in anger.

"Oh are you ever lucky that my hands aren't free at the moment or else…" he threatened, Nikaidou smiled pleased that he had pissed off his friend.

"Oh I'm so scared, well actually" he paused to think "Probably not as scared as she'll be when she wakes up and you're all sweaty and naked on top of her" he laughed, Ikuto gritted his teeth tilting his head to the side while he closed his eyes.

"Screw off" he grumbled turning around to bring Amu to her bed. That was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want to run into. A vein pulsed in his forehead and he was glad that the girl in his arms wasn't awake to see him steaming up like this.

When he reached her room he quickly opened her door walking up to the bed. He flipped back the covers but froze before he placed her on the mattress. She looked so peaceful in his arms. His heart warmed at her smiling face, her mouth slightly opened and a small snore reached her lips.

"You snore?" he whispered looking at the girl. It made him laugh, she was so cute. He hugged her close for a few minutes admiring her beauty before he gently placed her on the bed flipping the cover over her shoulders.

"Goodnight Amu" he whispered leaning down, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate but he couldn't help it. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. She was so warm and he badly wanted to kiss her somewhere else. He reluctantly pulled back catching one last look at her heavenly face before leaving.

**Tell me what you think! And if you see Haraku, could you tell me? I spelled his name wrong by accident. oops! So i tried to go back and fix it but i might have missed some. i know it's spelled Hikaru. Anyway, review please!  
**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Thanks SOOO much to everyone who has been reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me. I'm looking for a co-writer for my novel, so if anyone wants to partner up, PLEASE message me and we'll set it up. I am horrible at editing and making things really flow, so i would love for help.**

**Chapter 9**

**Alone**

_It was new years and the family was gathering to celebrate the holiday. The white snow slowly descended from the sky reminding Ikuto of a small snow globe. He stared out the window of his aunt's large mansion on the mountain side. He didn't enjoy meeting with his distant relatives for one reason and one reason only…they all hated him. It seemed that the curse had affected the entire family except for Ikuto's parents who were still madly in love with one another. _

"_Ikuto!" His older cousin Nikaidou yelled dauntingly "Figured out how you're going to fix the curse!" Ikuto glared at him shaking his head. "Awe common, you can't tell me you haven't thought of anything yet you're nearly seven!"_

"_And you're almost twelve" Ikuto scowled._

"_Yeah but it's not my fault the family is going to become extinct" That did it, Ikuto charged the brunette boy flinging him to the ground. Ikuto lifted his fist in the air to punch the boy in the face. He had a perfect shot until something strong grabbed his arm flinging him off his cousin._

"_Stop it you two!" Ikuto's older brother instructed holding back both the cousins from killing one another. "What's going on here?" Both didn't respond and Kukai turned to Ikuto thinking he would give him an answer._

"_Humph" Ikuto growled crossing his arms across his chest. _

_Kukai sighed "Does this fight have to do with the curse?" he guessed knowing that that was the reason why the two hated each other so much. Nikaidou would patronize Ikuto about how he was the only one who could fix the curse and Ikuto being the hot head he was would use violence as the answer._

"_Damn straight!" Nikaidou roared "Do you know how annoying it is not being able to get a girl' affection!" _

"_Like they would look at you anyways" Ikuto mumbled._

"_Shut up runt!" Nikaidou barked balling his fists._

"_Back off Nikaidou" Kukai said calmly._

"_Like hell I will! And why are you always defending him he's not even your real brother!" Both Kukai and Ikuto flinched at his words. They both knew the truth, and it was that they both shared the same mother but had different fathers. Kukai's father had passed away when he was young so his mother had remarried and had Ikuto._

"_Real enough to help out!" Kukai spat back "Now get out of here!" Nikaidou smirked pleased that he had successfully managed to piss of both brothers at the same time, killing two birds with one stone as he would say. _

"_You gotta stop letting him get to you like that" Kukai said once Nikaidou left. Ikuto was silent and Kukai turned to look at him. "What now?" he asked his younger brother softly._

"_Why me?" Ikuto asked quietly "Why does it have to be me that everyone depends on, relies on…hates" Kukai took in a deep breath._

"_Ikuto it's because it was your dad's father who-"_

"_I know!" Ikuto exploded "I know that my father's father was the one who turned down that lady breaking her heart way back when! I know that she put a curse on him for breaking her heart! What I don't know is why it took so long for the curse to take effect why me!" _

"_Ikuto I understand and-"_

"_No, you sure as hell don't understand! Everyone hates me Kukai. They all want me to pull off some magic trick making the curse go away!" Ikuto fell to his knees trying to hold the tears that were threatening to burst from his eyes. _

_When midnight rang the family gathered making resolutions and wished for the New Year to come. Most wished that the next year would be better then the last, but not Ikuto, Ikuto wished for same thing he always did and that was for the curse to be broken and for his families love. He knew that the only ones who truly loved him were his parents and that was all, not even Kukai. Ikuto could see the almost grudging look from Kukai's eyes when he thought he wasn't looking. He knew that everyone wished he was never born, never born to curse the family. _

_The family stuck around then, just visiting and basking in the glories of each others company. Ikuto had wandered off on his own not wanting to see the evil glares he would receive from people who were supposed to love him no matter what._

"_Love" Ikuto's ears pricked at his father's voice which came from one of the nearby rooms. He slightly poked his head around the door frame making sure he wasn't caught._

"_Yes" his mother replied. She was crying. His father was standing behind her with his hands one her shoulders._

"_Every year?" he asked quietly._

"_Yes" she answered "Every year I have wished for the same thing and nothing happens, the curse still looms over our heads. All of our family has gotten divorces because they fell out of love and I'm scared that we're next" he heard another muffled sob come from his mother._

"_I know" his father replied._

"_Sometimes-sometimes I wish he was never born" _

"_Me too" _

_Ikuto's eyes widened and his heart stopped. That was everyone…everyone wished the same thing now. They wished he was never born, never put into existence. He ran as fast as he could from the two people who he thought he could say loved him. His life was filled with empty meaning, he was not wanted. _

Ikuto shot up in his bed clenching his hands into tight fists against his head. Sweat trickled down his face as the pain rocketed throughout his body. Why did he have to have this dream, why did his conscience have to torture him like this? Every single year on this day he would have it and he knew exactly why. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday and when he forgot about it his dreams would remind him and it would ring clear as a bell. He was grateful that he had woken when he had because he knew that the worst part was to come, and he would much rather have it as a faint whisper in his mind then to have to live it vividly in a dream like he had used to.

Slowly he rolled out of his bed afraid to fall asleep knowing the haunting memories were waiting for him in the land of his dreams. He wiped his forehead with his hand then let it slide down to his eyes. "Damn it!" he screamed falling to his knees on the ground. This was always the worst day of the year for him. Someone could have been kicking him in the chest and he wouldn't have noticed it would probably be an inviting sensation compared to what he felt in his heart.

"_Sometimes-sometimes I wish he was never born" _

"_Me too" _

A soft sob escaped his lips but he bit down hard on his lower lip not allowing himself to cry. He wrapped his other arm around his chest feeling his body shake as he tried to hold in his cries of pain. He was grateful that no one came to check on him and he knew that they knew why this day was so painful for him as well. The only person who would try to invade his privacy was Nikaidou but he knew Kukai would keep him away.

When his shaking had died down to a low minimum Ikuto rose to his feet picking up an old shirt which lay on the floor. He had to get out and be by himself. _No one_ could make him feel better on this day, like in his dream and his reality, he had _no one_.

**Amu's POV**

Amu woke to the soft song of a robin which sang outside her window. Her cheeks were flushed and she knew why. 'He was going to kiss me' her mind had continuously raced around the memory and the fact that she had actually wanted the kiss. Her heart stung, she was betraying Tadase. She loved Tadase so why did her heart beat whenever she thought of Ikuto's almost kiss?

"He almost kissed me" she repeated out loud placing her hand against her forehead.

"A kiss really? After I told him he wasn't supposed to do anything to you when you were sleeping" Amu gasped then turned to see someone sitting in the polyester chair positioned by the closed window.

"Wha!" she gasped.

"That silly boy he doesn't know how love works" he shook his head sadly.

"You know I can't remember the last time I woke and you weren't there" Amu said as sarcastically as she could.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to be a gentleman and escort you to breakfast" Amu thought she heard a double meaning to his words.

"Okay but let's go get Ikuto first. I wanted to tell him something" She smiled. Nikaidou hesitated reaching his hand behind his head.

"You know I think we should let him decide that"

"What do you mean?" Amu asked confused. Nikaidou smiled and Amu knew he was hiding something from her.

"You know how silly Ikuto can get, let's just leave him be and I'm sure he will meet us for breakfast" Amu's eyebrows creased but she nodded not pushing him further.

When Nikaidou went out to the hall waiting for her to change Amu let her mind race at all the possibilities as to why she was not allowed to go get Ikuto. What if Nikaidou had something planned with Hikaru? What if they were going to torture her, knowing that Ikuto was still sleeping and wouldn't know she was in danger? She quickly ran to her dresser pulling out the little device that Ikuto had given her.

"_Here" he said handing Amu a small cell phone like device "If you're ever in trouble just push this button and I will come" Hesitantly Amu took the mechanism, grasping it tightly_

This time she pushed the button, not because she was worried for herself, but because she was worried something was wrong with Ikuto. She slowly knelt to the ground waiting. She didn't know how long it would take him to get there but didn't mind that much so long as she would be able to see him. A soft knock came to the door and Amu's heart jumped as she sprinted to the door flinging it open hoping to see his blue eyes.

"What's taking so long I'm getting hungry" he complained. Amu's shoulders slumped and she nodded at the burnette.

"I'm ready" She replied disappointed. Nikaidou just looked at her with that same smug expression he always seemed to have then shrugged pulling her towards the dining room.

"You know you don't have to hold my hand so tightly" she said politely "In fact you don't really have to hold my hand at all" she wasn't trying to be snarky, she just felt uncomfortable because it felt as if he was trying to keep her from running away.

"Yeah but then you'll run away" he said under his breathe

"What?" Amu asked

"But then you might get lost if I don't guide you the whole way" He lied quickly. Lying seemed to be one of Nikaidou's talents and he always used it to his advantage.

The walk was long and awkward. Amu's hand was getting sweaty beneath Nikaidou's and she constantly felt the urge to take it away so that she could wipe it clean on the skirt of her dress. Nikaidou's hand had actually tightened around hers once they entered the dining hall when they saw the cousins sitting in their usual spots. All were present, well all except the one Amu had wanted and waited to see the most.

"It's that day Nikaidou and if you go messing with his head like you did last year I will not stop myself from-"

"Ehem" Kukai cleared his throat quickly tilting his head to the side twice to inform the men of the new additions to the room.

"Good morning Amu" Hikaru greeted happily opening his arms out "What a great surprise to see you so early in the morning. Did you sleep at all with that terrible storm last night?" Amu swallowed then gripped Nikaidou's hand back, for once grateful of his presence.

"Y-yes I did sleep thank you" she replied in an almost unintelligible tone. Hikaru smiled at the girl's shyness.

"And how do you like your new room?" he asked happily. He had planned her new location perfectly putting her in the room which was closer to Nikaidou's and across the mansion from Ikuto's. He knew that if she was ever in danger now it would take Ikuto long enough to get there that they would be able to do some real damage to the girl.

"It's lovely" she smiled shyly again. She was tired of the awkward small talk with the _boss_ and just wanted to ask where Ikuto was.

When breakfast slowly started its usual pattern Amu noticed the antagonizing looks Nikaidou was giving to Hikaru.

"Well" Nikaidou began "I think that the princess should suck it up and get over the past" Whatever tension was between the two cousins seemed to get a lot worse as Nikaidou threw in his snide little comment. At first Amu thought he was talking of her until Hikaru retorted.

"You don't even know half the hell he has been through! So don't sit there and say shit about him!" This was the first time Amu had seen Hikaru break his calm composure.

"Yeah well think about it wouldn't you be a bit happier if you still had you're glowing mother around comforting you? But because of him-"

"That is enough Nikaidou" Hikaru snarled gritting his teeth "There will be no more comments from you so long as Amu is around"

The room was silent. When Nikaidou finished his plate of food his chair scrapped across the floor. "Could Amu and I be excused" he asked politely noticing that Amu had only eaten some of her meal and was now staring at it dejectedly.

"Be my guest" Hikaru had regained his calm façade. Nikaidou smiled then motioned for Amu to follow. She obeyed. They silently walked down a dark hallway until Nikaidou pulled her into a dark room.

"Nikaidou what were they talking about and where is Ikuto?" she asked wondering if her worried voice rang in his ears like it did in hers. Nikaidou let out a worried sigh.

"Amu" he began shortly "How much do you know about the curse?" Amu looked at him confused.

"Only enough to say that it is an endless torrent of unrequited love, and that they have me here to see if I can truly fall in love with one of them to break it" Nikaidou shook his head.

"Wh-what?" she asked concerned of the terrified expression on Nikaidou's face. He was always so cool about everything but now…now she could tell something was wrong.

"Amu as that is true about the curse there is something more you should know" he licked his lips trying to think of an appropriate place to start. "You see Ikuto, Ikuto is the only one who can break the curse" Amu's heart froze.

"What why?"

"You see his great grandfather fell in love with a lady named Hinamori " He paused letting her absorb the information "And you see the two fell madly in love with one another but…but one day Hinamori caught Ikuto's grandfather cheating on her and he said he no longer wanted to be with her. This made Hinamori so angry that she went to one of those weird voodoo people and the lady put a curse on the family, and well we all know what the curse was" Amu nodded in shock.

"B-but why did it take the curse so long to happen? Wouldn't this happen to Ikuto's father and not himself?" she didn't know why she was getting so angry.

"That's actually the part of the curse which confuses me as well, but Amu he needs you I didn't want to have you involved in this but…he needs you today more than all other days" Amu's heart was escalating in fear.

"Wh-what do you mean? Is he going to kill himself" she shook at her own words.

"No he wouldn't do that he wouldn't want everyone to hate him even more than they already did" Amu's eyes widened

_Who could possibly hate you?_

_My family, and to have my family hate me is even worse then having every single being in the world despise me!_

"I will" Amu whispered as his words rang in her ears. His worst fears were all happening. It's not like everyone else who could only imagine their greatest fear. Ikuto was actually living it. "Where is he?"

Nikaidou's eyes almost lit up. "If you just walk out that door there you'll be brought to the forest" Amu swallowed as she remembered her terrifying day in the forest. "Then you just have to walk straight ahead down the dirt trail and you'll run into a large tree that is so large you wouldn't be able to wrap your arms around it. And then he'll be there" he froze looking down "Please hurry Amu, I could tell it was really bad for him today" Amu nodded not sure of why today was such a hard day.

She turned and sprinted for the door. She was outside in no time. There was a soft mist from the storm the previous night and the ground was still soggy. When her eyes locked with the trail she ran, she ran as fast as she could. _'Please hold on Ikuto'_ she thought afraid of what she might run into. She completely ignored her fears as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She could see the large tree and ran directly for it. She froze when she saw the weak man. He had his knees tucked against his chest and his hands were clenching his head.

"I-Ikuto" she whispered. His head slowly lifted as his blood shot eyes met hers. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god Ikuto" she saw a small bottle sitting beside him.

She fell to her knees touching his arms which were wet from his tears and the rain. He jerked his arms away from her warm touch. "Please Ikuto don't do it don't take anymore" he shook his head.

"You don't understand" he whispered.

"I don't but please, just don't do this to yourself"

"No Amu I mean you don't understand"

"What don't I understand?" she asked knowing she shouldn't push his temper further.

"Amu they all hate me, I don't have anyone. The only reason I stick around is so that I can maybe one day earn their respect and be accepted into the family. But I don't see the point anymore I mean I'm obviously never going to break that damn curse!" Amu sat unknowing what to say. "Amu" he let out a shaky breathe "I hate today. I hate this stupid day of all days that haunts me!" his eyes were filling with tears.

"Ikuto this day isn't any different from the rest don't worry it will be okay" she whispered trying to comfort him.

"Don't do this I don't deserve it" he growled. His grip grew tighter around his head "I don't deserve it!" he roared angrily.

"Ikuto please I can help you" he shook his head an evil grin lit his features

"No you can't. You don't care you're just like everyone else, you only have false concern but in the end you won't give a damn about me!"

"Ikuto I-" he cut her off

"Amu, I killed my own parents." he grimaced. Amu gasped covering her mouth. "That's right I killed them…when I was eight. I was so angry that day and the only thing I could think of was how no one had cared. At first it was just that Nikaidou had pissed me off but then I heard them arguing, over me. They had done that a lot lately. And it's not even that I wanted to kill them Amu that's the worst part" he put his head back against his knees. Amu kept her distance.

"Amu we went out that night, well except for Hikaru he was at a friend's, but when we were walking home I had tripped and fell my father had caught me but my mother not seeing us had walked into him, they both fell into the street. That was when it happened a semi was coming, I saw it my mother and father were still in the middle of the road and I saw it coming" he repeated "I saw it coming and they didn't but I didn't tell them I- I just stood there watching. I still remember the screeching tires against the blacktop. The driver was trying to stop but couldn't, I could have told them it was coming and they could have been saved…but I…but I didn't" his voice trembled and he stopped when he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Please Ikuto don't" she was crying. Amu knelt over top of him like a mother would and rested her head in his hair. "I know it's hard Ikuto but please stop beating yourself up about it…I don't want you to be sad anymore please. Ikuto we all make mistakes but please just stop beating yourself up about it…Ikuto I don't hate you" He trembled underneath her and she could tell he was trying to cover up his emotions.

"It's okay Ikuto you can cry, I will be here" he lifted his head slightly and Amu slightly pushed on his knees. He let them slid so that his legs were straight. She then climbed over him hugging him tight against her. "I'm here" she whispered. The rain started falling harder but the two ignored it, Ikuto's arms timidly wrapped around the girl. As the rain fell harder the memories became more vivid and he gripped her tighter grateful of her presence.

"Amu it was this day that it happened" He whispered "It's been ten years"

Amu didn't say anything she just pulled him tighter against her body. She didn't even know the pain he was going through but didn't care. She wanted to comfort him and let him know she was there for him. She had to show him she cared.

It was weird for him to be comforted like this but he didn't push her away he needed her so badly. Every year on this day he would be alone living the painful memories of that night. But this time it was different…Amu was there, she was helping him. She felt so warm in his arms and for once he was actually comforted.

They sat there all day holding one another getting drenched by the cold rain. The only thing that kept them warm was each other. The sounds of the forest and its small inhabitants bounced off the trees. No other words were spoken. No other words were needed.

**There ya go! What did you think? This was a little emo and all, sorry about that. I'm going through a rough patch right now and i was half asleep when i typed all of this. i add the bold words later on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Yes! Two chapters today! I won't be able to upload until Wednesday, but i have other stories that need updating as well. It really is hard to update on time. And then i forget which one i have updated already. i have a notebook where i keep track of all that, but i left it at home. :(**

**Anyway, super excited about Halloween. Going as Flo (the woman from the progressive commercial) lol. Halloween is my favorite holiday and October is my favorite month so yay!**

**On to the story instead of me blabbing on and on  
**

**Chapter 10**

**If you only knew**

**Amu's POV  
**

Her neck was sore and she groggily opened her eyes to see the dark forest surrounding her. Slowly she sat up. At first she thought it was a nightmare until she felt the cool breeze brush her skin. That was when she realized it was a reality. But where was she and why was she there? Her mind raced in a wild blur until she realized where she was. Her eyes immediately shot to a dark figure sitting against the large tree. He smiled timidly at her which she returned.

"H-hey" she stuttered brushing her hair back from her cheek.

"Hey" he returned in the same uncomfortable tone. His eyes shot to Amu when a small shiver raced through her body. "We should get going" his voice was ragged and Amu could only guess that it was from his actions the previous day. The rims of his eyes were still a soft red and there were dark circles underneath them.

"I'm okay" She said quietly, she honestly wanted to stay alone with him a while longer. 'Tadase'. Her conscience seemed to be attacking her more and more each day, and she continued ignoring it more and more each day.

"But aren't you cold?" he asked before clearing his throat trying to smooth out his voice. Amu quickly shook her head and Ikuto sighed slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Amu blushed then turned her head closing her eyes unsure of why he would strip in front of her. "You can't lie to me" he spoke softly.

"Ikuto?" her eyes flew open when she felt him wrap his shirt around her shoulders. Although it was thin the fabric still held the warmth of Ikuto's body heat. Her cheeks turned red that instant. "But won't you be cold?" she asked seeing he only had a thin black t-shirt on.

"I'm fine" he replied sitting back against the tree "I've had worse" his voice seemed to grow darker at his sentence and Amu slowly brought herself to her knees.

"Ikuto" she whispered "You can tell me, like I said before I'll be there for you" she had slowly crawled on her knees across the small space so that she could place her hand on his.

"Amu?" he asked quietly sliding his hand away from hers.

"Yes?" he slowly brought his knees to his chest then rested his elbows on them. Amu didn't make a move as she watched him change positions.

"I-I want you to leave" he whispered hiding his face in his palms. Amu took in a sharp breathe feeling something plunge into her heart.

"B-ut Ikuto why?" she whispered not allowing him to hear how much his words hurt her.

"I don't want you here anymore, you have to go, be set free. You're such a pure kind person, I don't want to turn you into some dark depressed person like me" She let out the breath she had been holding when she understood. It wasn't because he didn't want her there. He was doing this for her own good.

That was when it all flashed in her mind. She saw herself running into Tadase's arms, he was holding her tightly not giving her a chance to let go. She was seeing everything she had always wanted. They were at the altar getting married. They were spending the rest of their lives together. It was everything she had always dreamed about

…but then

She saw _him_ breaking down. She left him and she could have stayed, could have fixed him. It had appeared that everything she had told him was a lie. Promises of helping him were lost as she ran away and it terrified her…only she wasn't terrified of him. She was terrified of running away from him. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay by his side. But why did she want this? She didn't love him, her heart already belonged to someone else and she knew it was wrong to fall for another. So then why did she feel so captivated by him?

"No" she said sternly, his head shot up at her new tone. "I will not do that." His expression slightly darkened at her words. Amu bit her lip but would not take back her words.

"Amu you don't want this!" his voice was getting angrier. "You don't want to have to go through the hell that I have my entire life!" Amu shook her head.

"I don't care Ikuto, I was the one who did this to you anyways…well from what I know it was my fault, that's what everyone tells me" she ignored his glare carrying on with her speech "I want to help you, I've seen some of what you had to go through and I want to fix it! I want to show you-"

"No" his voice seemed final "Amu I don't want to do this to you, you don't understand. There are so many better things you can do with your life then stick around with someone like me!"

"That's where you're wrong" Amu was starting to feel anger of her own "Wouldn't you want me to suffer more! I thought you hated me!" she was trying to pull at any thread possible to make him speak sensibly.

"Amu I…I never hated you I, I only said those things" A cold brisk breeze flew around the forest slightly sending Amu's hair in a cool frenzy. The faint sound of a raven could be heard in the background and the rain had slowly picked up again in the grey sky.

"B-but I thought you?" she didn't know how to respond anymore.

"Amu I only said I hated you all those years because that's what was expected of me. Do you know how much my family would hate me if I said that I lo- that I don't mind you, that I think of you as my…as my friend?" Amu felt her cheeks heat up.

"Ikuto why would they be mad if you are happy?" She stopped when an evil laugh bubbled from his lips.

"Because why should the center of the curse be happy when they bring so much frustration and pain to those around him? Amu I've said it before, my family hates me. Everyone hates me, I can't break the curse" Amu shook her head.

"I don't hate you Ikuto" she whispered "How could I-" she was interrupted when Ikuto started laughing incredulously.

"And you are the one who should hate me the most Amu" he laughed leaning back against the tree letting his left leg straighten.

"No Ikuto your wro-"

"I am the reason why you are hear Amu!" he roared leaning forward "Think about it, you are the only other one who is connected to the curse"

"Ikuto stop" she felt tears springing to her eyes. All this time she thought it was Hikaru who had sentenced her to this hell.

"I was the one who personally asked Hikaru to bring you here! I am selfish Amu I wanted you here so that I could break the curse and find my own happiness! I wanted everyone to stop hating me!" he let out another dark chuckle "Not so strong anymore are we Amu? Now that you know the truth"

"N-no" she squeaked, it wasn't true…was it.

"Put the pieces together Amu I'm not as good as you think I am!" That was it Amu felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. Without even knowing what had happened she had gotten to her feet sprinting away from him. Her mind was racing in a wild array. It couldn't be…could it?"

He let out another dark chuckle before bringing his knees back to his throbbing chest. He finally did it. This was his last resort to saving her. He had to make her hate him. Although what he had said was true he hadn't wanted to tell her so harshly. This was the only way though. He knew this was how it should be, why should he be happy when everyone around him were suffering? It killed him to see her cry but at least this way she could run away and be happy.

He felt the cold tears slide down his cheek once again, this time he did not want comforting. He was the one to make her run and he deserved every inch of pain his heart induced.

"I'm sorry Amu" he whispered. Why couldn't he just have her, make her his and love her? He hated that he had to hurt her, he hated that he was the reason for the curse…he hated that he had to make the girl he wanted to love hate him. He leaned his head harshly back against the tree letting the cold rain which was falling quite heavily stain his shirt and heart. It almost felt good, the physical and mental pain. His entire life was filled with pain and to him there was no sense in trying to end that now.

Why was she running? Why was there a pain so intense streaking through her heart? She still didn't believe his words. What did he mean he was the reason she was there? It couldn't be true, it was probably just him trying to play with her mind so that he could protect her in some way…wasn't it?

The cold forest seemed to be a weird mess of green. She followed a creepy dirt path that was twisting every which way there seemed to be no end. Her stomach slightly grumbled reminding herself that she had not eaten anything that day. The time was unknown but she assumed it was nearing the afternoon because she could faintly see the sun in the middle of the sky even though it was masked by the clouds.

Her paced dropped to a walk and she found herself gasping for breath. The sultry thick air attacked her lungs. Although there was rain the temperature had changed from frigid to humid in a matter of seconds. She caught herself on a tree when a weird head rush ran through her mind. Her body was reacting strangely to her surroundings. Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe the fact she had not had anything to eat. She knew that she could get low on blood sugar because of past health problems but it had never attacked her like this before.

'Just sit for a moment Amu' she thought resting beside a small tree. When the whirling in her mind had finally ceased she took the time to observe her surroundings. At first she had thought of this forest as a terrifying atmosphere but looking around she found herself short of breathe. The beautiful evergreens molded together making a mirage of green while the warm breeze freshened the musky air. Not only was the scene beautiful but the inhabitants seemed to add to the beauty of it all. It was almost like a song, she could here small birds singing together along with the soft rippling of a nearby stream. When she came to think about it, this forest was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Another warm breeze swirled around Amu's body and she looked at the now clear blue sky seeing the storm clouds had passed on. As soon as the clouds faded another thing happened…the pain had returned. Amu was so captivated by the beauty of her surroundings that by the time her mind was no longer entranced by its beauty she was brought back to reality.

'Why did I run away from him?' she wondered. 'I could have stayed to help him, I could have gotten a reasonable response from him' She brought both her hands to her face wiping them against her eyes while letting out a soft moan 'please forgive me Tadase' she thought rising to her feet. She had to make things right with Ikuto. She had never even thought about Tadase…well not as much as she used to or would like to. And now that she did think of him there was not much to think. She loved him and she knew that but what else was there. She couldn't think of much, she always thought of him as perfect and that was it. He never complained to her, he never asked her for anything, he never lied, never spoke out of turn, never yelled at her, never did anything but love her. What more could she ask for, she had a perfect love

…didn't she?

This made her stop for a moment. What did she really know of Tadase? He never spoke much of himself. He always wanted to talk about her and nothing more. Really all she knew was that he wanted to be a great astronomer. All this made her feel selfish. Not once had she asked him about himself. Not once had she asked what his biggest fears were, what made him laugh, made him cry. What did she really know of her love Tadase Sakurai? What did she know of love?

Then again what did she know of anyone?

Well except for…

She knew that Ikuto's biggest fear was to have his family hate him, and that was already happening. He was living his greatest fear and without her it would remain that way forever…her eyes widened. Most people were afraid of something silly like spiders but in the moment they can run away from them but not Ikuto. He was living his nightmare and there was nothing he could do to get away.

"Ikuto" she whispered. She probably hurt him bad when she ran away. She was such an idiot, why did she only do things for herself? Slowly Amu tried retracing her tracks through the maze of a forest.

"Ikuto!" she called after what seemed like hours. Everywhere she turned seemed to be a replica of the other. It seemed that the forest was turning into it's scary monstrous self again and not the beautiful scene like before. It reminded her of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One moment it was inviting and kind the next it was evil and a blur.

"Ikuto I'm sorry!" she cried dropping to her knees "I didn't mean to run away and I don't care if it was you who chose me I want to help you!" she screamed when she heard someone clapping behind her. "Ah Nikaidou you freak!"

He stopped with an unimpressed look on his face "I'm a freak? I'm not the one sitting in the middle of the forest apologizing to someone who isn't even here, but has been looking for you for the past four hours when you didn't return even though he said he was the reason you ran but oh no then I get the 'Shut up Nikaidou and just help me find her' I mean he is so stupid. I think you should tell him that by the way when you see him because he is going to act all moody and 'I pretend to hate you' to your face but he is just kidding. I mean I give you serious props for putting up with all of his-"

"All of my what?" a dark voice came from behind. Nikaidou let out a dark chuckle and Amu gasped as they both turned to see the new addition to their little group.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried running to his side.

"Amu" he whispered dropping his stare "I know I said some stupid things to you to scare you off and I'm sorry"

"Hmm guess you don't need to tell him how stupid he is after all" Both glared at the brunette. His eyes went from Amu to Ikuto "Well I can see when I'm not needed" he stated raising his hands like a burglar caught by the police. "But Amu don't turn your back on him" That did it Ikuto's face turned bright red with anger.

"Nikaidou! Damn you!" he roared.

"Whoa language!" Nikaidou called over his shoulder. Ikuto sighed angrily running his hand over his eyes.

"M-Amu" he said softly. His cheeks had turned a soft pink but this time it was with embarrassment. He was never good with apologies…or expressing feeling for that matter. "I'm sorry" he rushed. Amu blinked not catching what he had said.

"W-what?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry!" he said more eligible.

"For what?" He stared at her incredulously.

"What do you mean for what?" he sounded almost irritated "I'm sorry for being the big stupid jerk I was earlier and I, I didn't mean it. I mean the part where I didn't…where I said I didn't want you here I" he stopped letting out a big breath. "I still want you to stay here!" he rushed through his last sentence again.

"You don't have to apologize" she smiled "Ikuto, you helped me realize something today and I just wanted to say I'm sorry as well"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I was never honest with anyone before and I was being selfish" he stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. Amu giggled then turned to smile at him.

"All this time it was always about me and nothing more. Ikuto you helped me see that"

"I still don't think I follow" Amu shook her head.

"That's okay all I'm trying to say is we are going to make it through this together!" Her stomach growled after her little speech and Ikuto noticing just shook his head not trying to push their conversation any further.

"We should go back and get some food" Amu nodded then looked around the forest confused. She still wasn't quite sure of where the exit was. Ikuto sighed. "It's this way" he replied walking past her in a direction she would never have guessed to go.

"Wait for me!" she called running up to him.

It was funny to Amu that how before the forest seemed like an endless maze, but to Ikuto it was as if he knew the place like the back his hand. They travelled through shrubs mud and everything in between Amu would be relieved when she would be able to have a shower. They had started travelling downhill when Amu's foot slipped on the soupy mud.

"Wha Ikuto look out!" She cried sliding on her back down the small bank. "Ikuto!" he hadn't heard her yell and it looked like he was deep in thought. She was going to hit him.

"Ah what the hell!" he yelled when his feet were kicked out from underneath himself.

"Oomph" Amu groaned when Ikuto landed on her, he was much heavier then he looked. At this point both were sliding down the hill at a fast rated. Ikuto had somehow managed to roll off of Amu somewhere down the hill then pulled her onto his chest for safety.

When they hit the bottom Amu had opened her eyes which had been shut with fear. Her cheeks immediately grew hot when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. Slowly she rolled over so that she was face to face with the man who had probably just saved her life…again.

"What was that for!" he asked still holding onto the girl tightly.

"I I'm so sorry Ikuto my foot slipped and then I called to you but you weren't listening and I tried to slide around you but-"

"Okay!" he cut her off "It's okay, just as long as you weren't hurt" Amu looked to the side still blushing. Not even Tadase held her this close before and her heart was beating erratically.

"T-thank you" she whispered

"Y-your welcome" he stuttered finally realizing their positions.

"Ikuto?" every fiber in her body was buzzing with…excitement.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly. Amu had no idea what got over her as she slowly started leaning in. This was so wrong but she didn't care. She was so close to him that she could feel the warmth of his lips mingle with her own breath. Brown eyes clashed with blue as he finally understood what she was doing. Amu's heart almost took off when she felt his arms tighten around her torso. She closed her eyes starting to close the last gap.

"Ikuto!" Amu did not hear the stranger that had called his name and leaned in. Her eyes flew open when her lips touched a smooth cold surface. The first thing she saw was that Ikuto looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had been expecting something else.

"Amu?" She immediately pulled back from Ikuto's cheek. His arms immediately left her sides and he hastily pushed her off of his chest.

"I'm sorry Ikuto" she blushed. He only nodded his head jumping to his feet.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Amu's eyes shot up to see Hikaru standing before her looking bemused. "Amu may I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked politely. Ikuto's eyes shot to his brother horrified but Amu did not notice.

"Hikaru its fine we were just-" Hikaru lifted his hand silencing Ikuto.

"I would just like to speak to her for a moment my dear brother so if you wouldn't mind" Ikuto's eyes bounced to Amu's and back.

"No" he said sternly.

"You will listen to me and I will talk to the girl privately for a moment" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Hikaru I will ki-"

"Ikuto he just wants to talk to her for a moment please just come with me" Ikuto sighed angrily when Kukai walked into the scene "Come" he said in an authoritative tone. Ikuto nodded then walked off stealing one last glance at Amu. She did not miss the terror she saw in his eyes.

"Ah Amu" she swallowed hard then looked to the now frightening man before her…the boss.

"Y-yes Hikaru?" she asked politely, he smiled then walked forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. His voice was not rough, but this somehow made his words more menacing.

"P-pardon?" she tried to hold back the fear in her voice.

"With Ikuto what do you think you are doing?"

"N-nothing we were just-"

"Amu, listen here you little bitch, if you think that you can fix him your wrong! He has and never will have happiness he is damned just like the rest of us so stop-"

"No!" she screamed. He had hit the core of her anger "All you do is poke and prod at his wounds yet you never try to help! What is wrong with you? Can't you see he needs help! That is what I am trying to do and if you think" she bit her lip when Hikaru walked over to her.

"Shut up!" he screamed grabbing her jaw "Amu you are going to be the one who breaks his heart" he eyes widened.

"No!" She whispered, Hikaru smiled

"Yes you will, you will tell him you love me and that will be it nothing more" His hand tightened "Do you understand?" Amu shook her head.

"No I won't-" Hikaru gritted his teeth throwing her to the ground. Amu shook in fear then rolled to her knees trying to run free when something grabbed her hair. She cried in pain then flung to her back. Hikaru crawled over top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Do it" he growled clamping his hand over her mouth. Amu's eyes widened and she shook her head. Hikaru shoved her head harshly into the ground growling again. "Fine then it appears that I will have to make the deal better…do it and I won't kill him" he grinned taking his hand off of her mouth waiting for a reply.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! ^_^  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry this took a bit of time. i meant to update yesterday for a Halloween treat, but i had so much going on this weekend, i didn't update any of my stories. I really need to update Kiss of Crimson, and Accidentally in Love. Somehow though, Kiss of Crimson was deleted and so i had to add it back up again, but it lost all of its reviews, so to people just looking, it looks like it's a suckish kind of story which is really frustrating cause i want more people to read it, and i spent so long and a lot of hard work working on it and making it flow. But anyway, on to this story, a huge shout out to **Xsomebody newX** for lending me their story idea for this. All credits for the work go to them. i just changed the names, places, dates, and a few words around to make it work for Shugo Chara, which by the way, i have finally finished watching the first season.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this. ANd i hoped you all had an awesome Halloween! **

**Chapter 11**

**Unloved**

"_Do it" he growled clamping his hand over her mouth. Amu's eyes widened and she shook her head. Haraku shoved her head harshly into the ground growling again. "Fine then it appears that I will have to make the deal better…do it and I won't kill him" he grinned taking his hand off of her mouth waiting for a reply._

"W-what?" Amu asked breathlessly "You, you can't…you wouldn't…he he's your brother" Haraku smirked

"I know but honestly I don't have faith in him anymore I mean all he does is makes people's lives miserable. I've wanted to bump him off for quite some time now" Amu closed her mouth unknowing what to say. It wasn't like Ikuto wanted everyone else around him miserable, that wasn't him, all he wanted was his families love and respect.

"So instead of physically harming him in ways that others have I am planning to attack his weakest point…his heart" he smirked leaning closer to Amu pressing her further to the ground.

"But-" what did she have to do with his heart?

"Shh" he silenced her placing his index finger over her mouth "I know it may seem shallow but at this point I just don't care anymore. I have had to deal with so much pain because of this curse and the fact that he was not able to fix it made me come to a decision." His tone darkened as he leaned closer to her "To give him a taste of his own medicine" he slowly slid his finger back smirking at her.

"It's not like he doesn't feel any pain of his own…mph!" she squeaked when his lips crushed against hers. Moving her hands to his chest she tried to push him back. His hands were faster though as he gripped them tightly pulling them over top of her head. He was too heavy for her to do anything else. His lips were rough against hers and when she tried to turn her head from his he bit her lower lip not allowing her to move. A small diamond glistened down her cheek.

When Haraku pulled back panting for air Amu bit her lips, looking away. She was horrified and there was nothing she could do. When she looked at his face she could see his gaze caught by something else and hers soon followed. Everything inside her froze when she saw him standing before them.

"Oh um hi Ikuto we were just…" Haraku said. To Amu it sounded as if he had chosen his words perfectly like he was reading from a script. For a moment Amu wondered if this was all set up. Haraku wanted Kukai to take Ikuto away for a few minutes then let him go back knowing that they would be in this position.

"I was…" Ikuto's eyes shot to Amu and she immediately felt guilty. Even if she didn't want Haraku to kiss her it looked as if she had from a different prospective. She could see that Ikuto was gritting his teeth. "Never mind. I was going to come help you but I can see that Haraku beat me to it." he said in a restrained voice. Amu bit her lip. It hurt even more that he directed his sentence directly to her.

"Ikuto it's not what it-"

"I'm sorry Ikuto. She just pulled me against her and I couldn't be rude and push her away" Haraku said as if he were attacked. Amu's eyes widened.

"Ikuto that's"

"You know what? Never mind I can see that you are safe with Haraku so I'll leave you two to do whatever you want" he quickly left the scene.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about telling him now" he smirked climbing off of her "How does it feel Amu? I can only imagine what's going through Ikuto's mind"

"Haraku" she whispered. She spun around sprinting. Haraku did not expect such a reaction from her and let her get a head start before following. Amu quickly kicked off her slip on heels giving her more impulsion.

Her heart beat frantically in her chest and for a moment running away seemed to be a daily activity for her. The first thought that ran through her mind was where and _who_ she would run to. She couldn't go to Ikuto. His broken expression still burned in her mind and she didn't want to bother him with her pitiful self.

"Amu who are you going to run to now" he roared loudly "No one can save you, you're mine now!" he laughed. Amu gasped but pumped her legs faster not allowing herself to stop. She had to fight for herself…she had to be strong. No more would she be pushed around, she would stand up for herself, fight for herself. She would, she could…couldn't she?

She opened the door to the large mansion sprinting down a darkly lit hallway. The cold granite floor almost burned her feet after having to run on the hot mud. She felt like prey being chased down by a predator. There was no escape this time and her only option was to run. The only problem was that eventually one of them would run out of steam and by the way her stomach was reacting to its lack of food, she could only guess it wouldn't be Haraku.

Her lungs were dry and burnt every time she gasped for air. It felt like someone was kicking her in the head every time she blinked her eyes and fatigue was starting to take course.

Her eyes shot to a large staircase and she jumped over the first three steps willing her legs to take her higher. She had no idea where it lead to but hoped it would bring her to safety. When she reached the top she fell to her knees, crying. She was surprised when no wetness fell from her eyes. Her only guess was that she was too dehydrated to cry any longer. She waited for someone to come grab her from behind but was taken aback when nothing happened.

"W-what are you doing?" a soft amused voice questioned. Amu gasped then looked behind her. Haraku was gone.

"H-Haraku was chasing me" she gasped. She heard Nikaidou chuckle and looked at him petrified.

"Nikaidou, where is he?" She asked.

"Well clearly he's not chasing you anymore" he said reaching his hand out to Amu.

"N-no where's Ikuto" Nikaidou's whole expression changed at her question, almost darkening at his name.

"Don't worry, you know how silly he can be. Let's just leave him alone" He said pulling her to her feet as she grabbed his hand. Amu stared at him confused. The last time he had said those words was when Ikuto had tried to kill himself… what did those words mean now?

"Nikaidou" she said sternly "Where is he?"

"Amu" his voice darkened and it reminded her of the first time they met making her shiver. "Out of all people, I thought you would be the one to fix him. But if all your going to do is fool around with everyone then I don't see the point in letting you know where he is. You hurt him Amu…you hurt him bad" His dark eyes burned into hers.

"I I…" she covered her mouth. Is that what Ikuto told him what happened? "Nikaidou" she whispered looking down "He told me he'd kill Ikuto if I didn't tell him I loved him" Nikaidou's expression changed

"Is that what he tricked you into? I thought you would be smarter than that." He chuckled releasing her hand. She looked down ashamed. It was clear he didn't believe her story. Why? If it was Kukai who had done something to her she was sure that Nikaidou or Ikuto would believe her in a flash. But why not Haraku, why was he like god to him? Someone to never tell a lie?

"Nikaidou I didn't…please believe me" she whispered reaching out to him.

**Ikuto's POV**

Why did he keep doing this, it was probably better when she was gone. After swearing to protect her then seeing her with his brother…what was next for him. He had made it about half way down the hallway from where he had seen Amu and Haraku then collapsed to his knees holding his heart.

'Why does it hurt so much?' he thought staring at the dark tiling of the floor. Before Amu the pain he felt was like a wild forest fire but then when she appeared she put it out. Her pure heart was like the rain slowly healing the damage. For a while he believed that just maybe he could pull through. He had hope and then…he saw them. He was kissing her and it looked as though she was kissing back. He didn't really take that good of a look and he didn't want to. The only thing he had learned was that the excruciating feeling had never left it was just masked like the bandage on his arm when he was stabbed. It would only help the problem temporarily.

The scar in his heart would never leave either. There may be things that can help it but it would and will always be there. For a moment confusion swept him when he saw little droplets of water decorating the floor beneath him. His hand slowly moved to his face which was wet from his tears. 'Damnit!' he thought slamming his fists against the tiles, only girls cried this much.

This would be the last time he would cry, the last time he would show notice to those around him. Now he would just exist and that was it. He would not acknowledge those around them, he would show no kindness and he would definitely show no love. He was done. He was done with his life. Not enough to end it, but enough to stop caring. Today was the day that Ikuto would do the opposite of love. Most would say that the opposite of love was to hate but he knew different, because for one to hate another meant that they were still showing some form of emotion for them. They were still making an effort to 'care'. No this is not what he would do. He would not hate just simply ignore. He knew that to be ignored by those around you was far worse than being hated because that meant they just didn't care, they didn't even recognize your existence. It was like you were banished from existence.

A dark smile crept across his face this is what he would do, not that anyone would care. It was perfect it would make him feel better…wouldn't it? Well if that was what it was supposed to do then why was there still and immense pain in his heart? It was like the usual pain of abandonment it was different. Like if he lost something it would cause him the worst pain of all but what was it, what was the thing clinging to his heart so fiercely?

"Amu" he whispered standing to his feet. This was it, he was done…with everything.

**Amu's POV**

His cold yellows eyes burned down on hers. The look possessing his face was terrifying it was like he was about to take her life. "No" he said coldly "That was low Amu" he shook her hand off her arm then turned leaving.

Her eyebrows creased as Nikaidou blended in with the shadows of the dark hallway. This was it she had hit the climax of her anger. Why should she be punished, why should she be hated or treated poorly! She was not the one who had chosen to be here, it wasn't fair! Amu jumped to her feet as the frustration pulsed through her veins. She felt like the victim of a bully, she was tired of doing nothing and being pushed around, being helpless. She wanted to make a difference and stand up for herself.

Amu's mind was made up even before she started moving. She knew what her main objective was and she was sure that this time she would not be in favor of the gold.

Her hands balled up into tiny fists as she started up the hallway. Her first thought was to go look for him in the dining area until luck got the best of her. He stopped when he was six feet ahead of her.

"There you are" he whispered grinning "Where did you run off to?"

"I had to do something quickly" she replied darkly "But I wanted to talk to you about something" she walked right up to him wrapping her arms around his neck "I want some answers." she whispered against his neck.

"Like what" he asked picking at a strand of her pink hair.

"Why won't you let me set him free?" she planted a small kiss on his neck hoping to get a calm reply from the man. She felt his hands move to her shoulders. A wave of fear struck her heart but she reminded herself to be brave.

"That's none of your-"

"Answer my question" she said darkly not letting his hard grasp bother her.

"Amu, you will not speak to me in such a tone" he pulled her back. Amu gasped as the dim lighting created a terrifying contrast against his face.

"No" she replied swallowing her fear. "I want to know why. Why do you treat him like that it's not his fault you don't know him! You may be his brother but you don't know!" A loud slap echoed against the walls.

"I know more then you" he replied grabbing at her shoulder once more.

"Do you?" she spat ignoring the throbbing sting in her cheek "Well if you knew him so well then did you know he's in pain? Did you know he cries every night knowing he can't make his family happy! He loves you Haraku, you're his older brother! He idolizes you and all you can do is push him away"

"And why are you sticking up for him?" he laughed "Why are you trying so hard to stick up for him?"

"Because I…"

"Because you what?" he asked crossing his arms. Amu closed her mouth. Why was she doing this? Why would anyone do this for another, putting their self in so much danger?

"Because…" she couldn't think of an appropriate response. The only thing she could think of was that the thought of losing him hurt her somewhere inside only she couldn't quite place the feeling of what it was into words.

"You see, he is nothing and nothing to no one, not even to you, so protecting him is just a foolish notion!"

"No it's not!" another loud smack echoed the hall.

Haraku took an astounded step back covering his cheek "That was a risky move" he replied "Very risky indeed" Amu just stood her ground, she was doing this to show that she could stand up for herself…or was she. Was she really doing this to show him that she was strong or was it something much greater?

"Stop torturing him!" she screamed running towards Haraku.

"Is this how you want to play?" his tone echoing hers.

She thought she had a good angle at him until he lifted his hand backhanding her across her cheek with such force that she was hurtled to the ground. She would not give up with such ease. He was standing above her fuming she saw him lift his leg ready to make the next attack. She would not let him win, not this time. Dodging out of the way Amu stuck out her leg kicking Haraku's further forward making him loose his balance. He fell to his back unexpectedly.

"He is the reason my heart was broken by the love of my life, did you know that?" he screamed sitting up "It's his entire fault that I will always have unrequited love!" she didn't push his anger ,she couldn't. He sounded as if he was going to cry and his face didn't even seem to be trying to mask his pain. Her eyes were wide open and her brows furrowed. Who was the love of his life and what did he mean?

"Get out of my sight" he whispered "Before I kill you, get the hell out of my sight!" She didn't speak a word. She just spun on her heels running to her room.

Once she reached her door she fell to her knees not even mustering the energy to open it. Placing one hand on the ground and the other on her heart she gagged only to have nothing come up. This was her reminder that she had still eaten nothing. Something soft bounced against her arm and she turned to see a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel sitting beside her.

"Where?"

"I thought you would be hungry" a soft voice answered. She spun around falling in a sitting position looking up to the person who had brought her the food.

"Thanks" she whispered picking up the bread.

"What happened?" His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a bite of her food.

"Your cheek" he fell to his knees, gently taking her face in his hands "You're bleeding" he didn't even want to mention the horrific colors her skin was turning.

"I'm fine" she replied reaching around his arms to take another bite of her sandwich. This put a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked while chewing a monstrous bite.

"Your face is all meshed up and all you can do is eat and not look after your wounds?"

"I'm just" she stopped to swallow "Starving"

"Who did this to you?" he asked dropping his hands to get something from his pocket.

"No one" she replied taking a few more bites then swallowing. He frowned, still fishing for something in his pocket.

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Why"

"Because it is unacceptable for someone to do this to you."

"It was nothing. I was just talking to Haraku" She replied as he took in a sharp breathe.

"What did he want with you?" his voice grew darker.

"Nothing. I just had to tell him something." she whispered finishing off her sandwich.

"You idiot." he sighed finally finding what he was looking for. He brought a white cloth to her face wiping the blood from her cheek "What were you trying to prove?" he asked softer not wanting to make her cry.

"I can stand up for myself" she sniffed trying to ignore the burning pain

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, Amu I know that he hates me"

"Wh-what?" he looked away from her as he began his explanation.

"Amu do you remember how I had said that everyone had had love and happiness in their life…even Haraku?" she nodded "Well you see a long time ago there was this girl named Rika and she was one of Haraku's good friends. At first their feelings were just mutual until stronger desires were developed. The day Haraku was going to tell her of his love he saw her with another man. He saw them kissing and she told him that he was the only man for her." Ikuto paused to think as if he were editing something in his mind "She broke Haraku's heart that day, he was never the same. And of course the blame was brought to me and that was when this was all started."

"That's awful." she replied. Ikuto shook his head smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Amu, I'm sorry about all of this. Did you know I regret having you here?" his sad blue eyes smoldered hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked wondering if he wanted her to leave.

"Amu, if the day comes that someone confesses their love to you and you don't return those feelings I want you to run, get out of here as fast as you can" his voice grew intense "Even if it's me, I don't care don't hold back just run…promise me?"

"Ikuto I-"

"Please, just promise?" he asked quietly. Amu couldn't refuse. She simply shook her head. This didn't make any sense to her why was he here? He had been so angry with her, she had kissed another man in front of him yet here he was comforting her…again.

They were quiet for a moment listening to the wind scrape against the side of the house. "Ikuto" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked quietly not wanting to disturb the silence.

"I didn't mean it." she said sweeping her hair behind her ears

"What?"

"When Haraku kissed me, I don't count that as a kiss because for a kiss to be a kiss, both have to enjoy it. It has to be special" Ikuto only nodded standing to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have something I forgot to do, goodnight" his voice almost sounded cold as he swiftly walked down the hall.

"Goodnight" she spoke to no one. And it was at that moment in his absence that she realized. She did not confront Haraku earlier to show her courage. She did it to protect Ikuto.

Raising to her feet she slowly turned to go into her bedroom when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder spinning her around. "Wha -?"

"Shh" he hushed, sliding his hand over her mouth "I need to talk to you."

**Yes, i know, this is a cliff hanger. lol. Hope you review anyway. They make me smile and keep us writers motivated to type!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Because of the rain, i was able to update sooner than i expected. But you might have to wait a little bit for the next chapter. Gomen! I got my first flame review on another story i've been writing. I really pored my heart into it, and then it was accidentally deleted, so i lost 15 reviews! Now, everyone thinks it's a crappy story because no one wants to review again, and it's really bringing me down. Plus, being told that my writing is stupid has put me in a foul and very down mood. It's a fanfic for Vampire Knight and it's called Kiss of Crimson. I've been adding the chapters back to it after editing them. But you know, if you don't like the story, then DON"T read it! Sheesh, people. I mean seriously, why tell someone they have stupid crappy writing? That's just mean and unnecessary. Yeah, I'm pretty blunt and forward to people, but I'm not mean.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Again, i credit Somebodynew for the story idea and creative writing.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 12**

Stiffly Amu nodded her head as the warm hand slowly released her mouth. A slight shiver raced up and down her arms as she turned around to look into his dark eyes. At first she thought it was Haraku until his graceful hand gently brushed the hair from her damaged cheek.

Her eyes widened at the dark haired man "K-Kukai?" She whispered. He nodded. The eerie silence grew upon the two as Kukai seemed to be deciphering something in his mind.

"Amu, what was Ikuto saying to you?" Amu stared at him confused. He was treating his question like the answer would be the defining moment between life and death.

"N-nothing really" she replied timidly reacting to Kukai's intense mood.

"Please Amu it's very important that I know" his shaking hands clenched Amu's arms tighter. Amu swallowed the lump in her throat feeling a warm drop of sweat slowly descend over her forehead and down her cheek.

"We weren't saying anything that important" She defender herself while his eyes seemed to be piercing through her as if he could read the past from her face.

"Amu" his hands tightened "It's crucial; if you don't tell me then something terrible could happen to you or Ikuto"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and frightened at the same time.

"It's Haraku. He's fed up with you and is annoyed with how close you and Ikuto are getting"

"W-what do you mean?" her heart picked up a beat. What could her and Ikuto be doing that was annoying Haraku so much.

"He sees that you two are…getting close" His brows creased as if he did not like his choice of words.

"And what is the big crime in that?" she asked a little offended

"Well I don't know if you know this but Haraku has fallen in love before with-"

"I know" she nodded "Ikuto told me about that."

"Did he tell you anything else?" he asked. Amu frowned, trying to shuffle through their conversation in her mind. Everything seemed to be a giant blur. The only thing she could really recollect was the fact that she was happy he was by her side.

"Um, he was saying how Haraku loved her and the day he confessed to her she rejected him and kissed a different man in front of him"

"And…?" Kukai pushed wondering if Ikuto had given her the whole version.

"That was all he told me" she said confused as to why Kukai would think there was more to the story.

"He edited it" Kukai said to himself.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, missing what he had said.

"The story. That is not all there is to it" his eyes burned into hers.

"What else is there?" She wondered. What could Ikuto possibly have left out that he wouldn't want her to know? But that was when she remembered. He had paused when telling her the story.

"Well after Haraku found out he lost all control. His first act was to go after the man who had stolen his love's heart, not allowing her to fall for himself"

"No" she breathed "But isn't he smart enough to know that killing the man who she had fallen for would destroy her?" Kukai shook his head sadly at her comment

"I never said that he went after him" he paused seeing if Amu could figure out who he was actually talking about.

'Not allowing her to fall for himself…not allowing' that was when she understood. There was only one person in the family who held the curse of unrequited love and passed it on to the other family members.

"Ikuto" she gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Kukai nodded amazed at how quick the girl had put the pieces together.

"Haraku lost absolute control that day and being one of the most powerful people in the family he took all his anger out on Ikuto with no one to stop him. Ikuto was only fifteen and too obedient to lift a finger against his brother. I don't think he would ever do anything to harm Haraku. And if he did it would have to be over something more important than the world to him"

"What about Nikaidou then?" she asked remembering all the times Ikuto had hit him. Kukai chuckled.

"He could care less about him. Actually I think the only reason Nikaidou hates him so much is because Ikuto would always win the fights even though he was younger" Kukai smothered his humorous efforts when he saw Amu's terrified expression.

"What happened to Ikuto…the day that Haraku exploded"

Kukai paused

"I'm not going to lie to you Amu but I'm not going to give you all the gruesome details" Amu nodded accepting his offer "I myself wasn't there the time that Haraku got his hands on Ikuto but I know that it was bad. Ikuto was raced to the emergency room his ribcage and left arm were broken and he needed many blood transfusions" Amu swallowed hard "Haraku really messed him up but Ikuto didn't make one complaint and he still respected his brother even through Haraku's hatred"

"But he could have died! He could have been killed by his own brother! How could he not be bothered by that?" she asked bewildered and a little disturbed

"I don't think he cared whether he was alive or not. He was already pretty much dead"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, if no cared for you, not even your parents how would you treat life?" He asked coldly. Amu just shook her head.

"No, he's not like that, not Ikuto he does care, he does try!" She was frustrated with the fact that even Kukai thought Ikuto had given up.

"And why would you say that, he's already tried to kill himself in front of you, I mean it's not like it was the first time and I'm sure that it was not the last either"

"It was the last time. I won't let him die!" she cried.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked suspiciously, as if this whole conversation had a certain meaning to get Amu to spill her emotions. "What would be the big deal if he were to die?"

"I…he" she paused, what was Ikuto to her?

"He what?" Kukai was starting to pry, pry at her heart.

"He's an important friend" Kukai raised his eyebrows as if he were unimpressed by her confession. "Just a friend?" Amu nodded.

"Yes, I love Tadase"

"Who's Tadase?" He asked. Amu's heart sunk under the realization that she had spoken out loud as opposed to in her head like she had thought.

Now that it was out in the open what was she supposed to say? It had been so long since Tadase had been in her mind but her feelings were still there. Or so she thought. There was definitely a place in her heart where her love for Tadase rested however for some reason it felt as if a stronger emotion was trying to smother and destroy it. The feelings seemed much stronger then love itself ,only she never felt it when thinking of Tadase.

"He's…he's the man I love" Kukai nodded, thinking her confession sounded hollow. "I was taken away from him he was waiting for me…I told him I would only be fifteen minutes b-but I wasn't" her voice grew shaky "I love him, I miss him so much. I don't know where he is or what he's doing .I just… I just want him so bad" her eyes were beginning to grow wet.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kukai said sympathetically. Amu shook her head.

"Don't be, I mean at first I hated this, but now. Now I don't mind as much"

"And why is that?" he asked, Amu felt like Kukai was a therapist helping a mental patient.

"I don't know. Sometimes I have this feeling inside of me that makes me so happy, makes me feel so warm that I forget of all the terrible things I have lived through."She ran her wrist across her eyes.

"Do you feel it now?" Kukai asked skeptically. Amu's eyes shot to the man before her then closed them placing her hand over her heart. For the moment she felt empty, as if the one thing that seemed to make her feel full was gone.

"No" her eyes slowly opened. Kukai smiled.

"I understand" Both stood in silence until Kukai cleared his throat remembering the point to his visit. "Amu the reason I came was because I needed to tell you something very important"

"What is it?" she asked concerned of the almost frightened tone in his voice. Kukai looked to Amu then to the wall unable to meet her gaze as he sputtered his next sentence.

"I don't know if you remembered what Haraku said when you first arrived, when he was talking about how we would always bring in women then…kill them when they did not fall in love with any of us under a certain amount of time" Amu's heart dropped under his words "Well you see normally Haraku would give a women two months before he pulled the plug" Amu thought back in her head trying to think of how long she had been at the mansion.

"B-but" she stuttered when she realized how long she had been there

"You've been here for six months" he finished "Amu, he told me today…Haraku's going to pull the plug in eight days if nothing happens…" he didn't finish his sentence. Everything in Amu's body froze petrified.

"N-no he can't. N-no I never got to see Tadase again, see his loving golden eyes, watch the way his golden hair dances in the sun, hear his loving voice!" she dropped to her knees bawling.

"Amu, please just don't fret about it too much. I think you'll be okay so long as you listen to your heart" those were Kukai's last words as he disappeared down the hall. Amu just lay on the ground broken. She had eight days to live it wasn't fair. The thought of losing Tadase, the thought of never getting to see Ikuto again both killed her.

Everything in her seemed to fall apart, like the bolts and screws were pulled loose and the glue that held her together had become unstable. She slowly got to her knees pulling at the door handle to her room. Without mustering the energy to walk to her bed Amu crawled numbly climbing into her empty bed.

"Tadase I love you and I never got to see you again…Ikuto, Ikuto I'm sorry I never had a chance to save you" she whispered letting her heavy lids slide shut.

**Kukai's POV**

Kukai walked down the hall feeling something inside of him slowly cracking up. He knew he was supposed to keep the eight days Amu had left a secret but he couldn't help it. It angered him to think that he was the only one who truly understood the curse, truly understood how to break it. He knew that if Haraku killed Amu then all their hopes of ending the curse were done. The only two who could truly break the curse were Amu and Ikuto. He remembered earlier that day how he had tried to explain those words to Haraku…

"_I told you Haraku, Amu and Ikuto are the only two who can truly break the curse. You and I have nothing to do with it! So long as Amu says I love you to Ikuto and truly means it will the curse be broken!" Haraku glared at his cousin's explanation_

"_Even if you are correct I'm not going to change my plans" Haraku sneered _

"_Are you listening to what I am saying?" Kukai asked incredulously_

"_I am but you see I don't care I hate him. He took my precious love away from me! So in return I am going to take something important away from him!" Kukai gasped taking a step back._

"_You can't" _

_Haraku just smiled "Why do you think I constantly put Amu under life and death situations only to have Ikuto come and save her pushing them closer together"_

"_That's sick" he breathed_

"_How do you think I felt when my love ripped my heart out? I want him to feel this pain for himself, that is why I have let her live for so long. The stronger their bond gets the harder it will be for him to lose her"_

"_It's not the same. He's felt like nothing his entire life! Taking the one thing that's slowly fixing him inside would be the cruelest act a person could make!" _

"_What, and you don't feel any anger for him yourself, what about your child hood friend?" he asked knowing Kukai had once loved a girl more than anything._

"_She… I…I was going to give Ikuto a chance so that I could one day win her heart" he paused to think "Isn't that what you want? You could get your love back, just give Amu and Ikuto a chance! They can do it, they can break the curse you just need hope!" _

"_I'm sorry but my hate for Ikuto is so powerful that I cannot even allow myself happiness if it means he will live his own as well"_

"_You disgust me" Kukai sneered turning away unable to look at his cousin._

"_And remember not to breath a word of this to either of them" Kukai snorted then walked away._

He had to tell Ikuto, he had to let him know what was happening. He was probably the only one in the family who did not hold a grudge against his cousin. He was raised to be considerate of those around him and not to be selfish in hopes that karma would help him out in the end.

**Amu's POV**

_It was dark a long path of fire stretched out in front of her this dream seemed familiar. She remembered from the last time how she had been at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean with Tadase by her side. This time she had skipped over the peaceful part rushing to the fiery scene where Nikaidou stood across the blazing flames. _

_The last time she had gotten to this part someone had grabbed her arms and she had whispered "T-Tadase" only to see two set of blue eyes smoldering into hers._

"_Ikuto!" she spun around wrapping her arms around him._

"_Shh" he hushed her holding her tightly "Don't be sad" he patted her hair._

_"Ikuto" that strong feeling filled her heart once again for reasons she didn't know. She soon felt the front of her dress and chest grow wet and warm. She felt Ikuto's arms grow limp around her and she looked to see his eyes wide open and lifeless staring back at her. A blood curdling scream dressed her lips as he fell to the ground leaving her smeared in red. She heard a sickening laugh and looked into a different set of blue eyes._

"_Haraku!" she gasped _

"No!" Amu screamed sitting up in her bed bringing both of her knees to her chest trying to get the horrifying scene out of her mind. Although it was just a dream the images seemed so serial that she thought it was actually happening.

"What's wrong, my love?" a soft hand gently brushed her arms. At first the voice seemed unfamiliar to her and she thought Nikaidou was just playing trick on her until a hand grabbed both of her wrists and she was pinned to the bed by a thick body. She looked up to see the familiar eyes from her dream.

"Nikaidou get off of me!" she wheezed. Her voice was dry from crying herself to sleep and her throat burned in need of water. Nikaidou laughed tying her wrists together. "No need to worry I assure you this will be lots of fun" he chuckled brushing her hair from her cheeks when he finished his tying job.

"Wouldn't it just irk Ikuto if I took you right here and now?" he smiled kissing her neck

"No! Haraku said I had eight days!" She cried Nikaidou only laughed

"That's not what I meant by taking you. I didn't mean your life. I meant your virginity" Amu's heart froze.

"No, no please don't! Anything I beg of you, you can do whatever you want to me just not that! Please no!" she begged horrified. The blood had drained from her cheeks leaving her colorless and nauseated by the thought. "Stop!" she couldn't push him away her arms were tied behind her back.

"What's this, do you like this?" he asked kissing her neck. Everything inside her was vibrating with fear as the main covered her entire self.

"Please stop!" her cheeks were full of tears. Nikaidou took his time enjoying her cries of pain.

"Ah I guess I get to see your true self before Ikuto ever will" he smiled pulling the covers back from her body. She shivered as the cold air attacked her hot flesh. Nikaidou enjoyed her shivers planting kisses down her neck. "I think it's time to lose the fabric" he smiled ripping away her shirt. Amu flinched at the horrifying sounds of the ripping material as the destroyed remains gracefully fell to the floor.

"Not there please no!" she whimpered as his hands made their way to her chest "It hurts stop! STOP!" Haraku chuckled

"I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out what I did to you. But for now let's get to the fun parts" When Nikaidou began to reach for Amu's shorts a wave of adrenaline kicked in. She brought her knee up pelting him as hard as she could in his stomach. He immediately dropped into a fetal position beside her on the bed and Amu rolled over trying to break loose. Amu moved her arms so that they were in front of her instead of behind her back.

She got to her knees trying to run. Nikaidou however had regained himself and grabbed her ankle. Amu let out a scream then looked to her bed side table. She almost felt a wave of relief when she saw the small device Ikuto had given her

_"Here" he said handing Amu a small cell phone like device "If your ever in trouble just push this button and I will come" Hesitantly Amu took the mechanism, grasping it tightly_

This time she pressed the button so tightly she though it would break. "Get over here!" a rough voice roared pulling her down. The device fell to the ground making no sound as Nikaidou once again climbed over top of the defenseless girl.

'Tadase, Tadase, Tadase!' her conscience thought

'Ikuto!' her heart screamed.

This was it Amu closed her eyes as Nikaidou leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear "Now if your done with your pathetic efforts I think I'm about ready" Amu shook her head not daring to look at him. "This is only going to hurt a lot" he sneered reaching for his own clothes.

"Stop!" she cried one last time.

**And i'll leave it off there. Cliffie! Sorry about that, but you'll understand why next chapter. I have to get writing on some chapters for my other stories. Don't want unhappy reviewers/readers**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Here's the next chappie! Sorry for the long wait, i loved getting all the reviews and alerts for this! This week has been crazy for me! Can't wait until the weekend where I can finally chill! **

**Anway, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Kukai's POV**

Kukai had searched what seemed to be the whole mansion "Where the hell is that boy!" he said aloud letting his own frustrations leak threw.

"What boy?" a suspicious voice asked from behind. He tuned to see his cousins dark blue eyes piercing into his.

"Nothing Hikaru. I was just thinking out loud, it's nothing that should concern you" he recovered. Hikaru lifted his chin looking down upon Kukai like he did when he was curious over something.

"I see" he smiled "Anyways I don't want you going near Amu's hallway tonight." he said nonchalantly placing his hand on one of the pictures that hung on the wall. Kukai looked to the picture to see an angel burning at the stake with demons surrounding her.

"This is my favorite painting you know" his eyes never left the painting as he trailed his fingers across the thick canvas to the angel's heavenly face. "I like to think that no matter what the dark side will always prevail. No matter how many times the angel tried to break free she was still captured in the end" his hand trailed off the angels face to the full moon at the top right hand corner of the painting.

"Isn't tonight a full moon?" Kukai asked as casually as he could. This was the first time he actually saw how twisted Hikaru was. He was no longer at the point where he could be saved…he was on the verge of insanity.

"It is" his dark eyes slowly moved from the artwork to the man who stood across the hall from him. "Just like the painting" an evil look flooded his features. Kukai gasped a full moon just like the painting.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked when Kukai turned away a little too fast.

"Nowhere really" he covered the worry in his voice completely. "I just thought it would be nice to go out and see the beauty of the moon outside"

"Indeed that would be nice" Hikaru smiled "Would you like some company" Kukai froze clenching his fists, what would he do? He couldn't just leave Hikaru here alone and let him go to Amu's room, but he had to talk to Ikuto as well…and where was Nikaidou?

"If that is what you would like" he replied thinking that Amu would be alright. She seemed fine when he left and that was all of fifteen minutes ago.

**Ikuto's POV**

He was walking down the hall thinking over in his mind. How could he just leave her like that? What if she thought he was mad at her? He wasn't he had just had a flash of her kissing Hikaru in his mind and it killed him. That was why he had left.

"I'm sorry Amu" he sighed running his hand through his blue hair.

"Awe you love her don't you?" Ikuto turned to see a pair of patronizing yellow eyes staring back at him.

"What do you want Nikaidou" he sighed turning to see his friend.

"Oh nothing I was just bored and needed someone to annoy" he smiled.

"Well can you screw off? I have something I need to do" he turned away.

He walked away hoping the brunette would leave him alone. He was grateful when he got to his room to see that he was alone. He walked over to his bed lying on his back. He rested his hands behind his head thinking over the previous day. He hated to admit it but he had ease dropped on Amu and Kukai's conversation. As soon as he saw someone walking towards her room he got suspicious and followed just in case she needed help.

_"Yes, I love Tadase"_

He heard her say. She loved someone else. Why did it hurt him so much to know that? She was in love with someone else? It wasn't like he loved her, well he wasn't exactly sure what love felt like since he had never loved anyone in his life and tried to push out all the possible feelings of it out of his heart.

He turned over onto his side not wanting to think of how much pain he must have put her through pulling her away from the one person she loved. Was he that cruel of a person that he did not want to give her back? He didn't know why but whenever he was around the girl she made him happy. His feelings of loneliness seemed to dim and disappear completely.

He almost jumped out of his bed when a loud buzzing sound reached his ears. His heart almost stopped when he recognized the meaning of the vibrating and he jumped out of the bed not even stopping to look at the message on his phone.

**Amu's POV**

This was it Amu closed her eyes as Nikaidou leaned in towards her to whisper in her ear "Now if your done with your pathetic efforts I think I'm about ready" Amu shook her head not daring to look at him. "This is only going to hurt a lot" he sneered reaching for his own clothes.

"Stop!" she cried one last time. All her attempts to get the man off of her were beginning to grow useless and childish. He was too strong and she already knew that.

"That's right I know you secretly want this" he smiled crushing his lips to hers. Amu shook her head against his rough lips turning her head to the side. She whimpered when she felt his teeth bit her ear.

"No" she whispered gasping hard.

"What's that?" he asked licking her neck.

"No! I said get off of me! Get off, get off, get off!" she screamed pushing his face back with her tied hands.

"That was the wrong move." he grunted shoving her hand away so hard she felt like he broke every bone in her arm when they crashed against her bedside table.

"Ow!" she shrieked coughing at the same time. Nikaidou climbed over her once again pining her down.

"Now behave!" he warned placing his hand over her jaw positioning himself over her. Amu closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

"Get the hell away from her!" both froze. Both their heads turned to the door which had flung open then crashed against the wall.

Amu screamed when Nikaidou was tackled off the bed. The only thing she heard was a loud crack against the bedside table which she could only place in her mind as someone hitting their head against it.

She opened her eyes to see a panting figure stand looking down at the other who lay on the ground. She closed her eyes when he lifted his leg to kick the figure on the ground numerous times before turning to the girl on the bed.

"No let go, let go!" she wailed pounding her fists on his chest when he picked her up bridal style.

"Shh Amu! It's okay. It's me. Open your eyes." her lids slowly opened when she heard his soft voice.

"Ikuto!" she bawled wrapping her arms around his neck "But what about…" she couldn't even say his name.

"Don't worry about that bastard, he won't be awake for a while" he quickly carried her out of the room and down the hall. Amu didn't dare speak a word and she could feel Ikuto vibrating with anger beneath her.

When it seemed like forever had passed they walked into a bedroom which was foreign to Amu. Ikuto walked over to the light switch turning them on then closed the door holding onto the girl all the while. When he finally placed her on the end of the bed she fell on her back.

'Ah hell!' Ikuto thought when he saw the girl's current clothing state, which wasn't very much. Amu's eyes followed his and she covered her chest blushing.

"Here" he said sliding his shirt over his head handing it over to her.

"T-Thank you" Amu blushed looking at his well built body. She fumbled around with the shirt then let out an embarrassed sigh when her tied hands made getting dressed impossible for her. Ikuto looked to her then blushed.

"H-here" he knelt in front of her gently taking her hands in his. Amu felt a weird fire burn in her veins at his simple touch. It felt like he was taking forever to undo the knots…but it was a good forever. When Ikuto finished untying her hands he gently messaged the red parts of her wrists. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the noticeable bruise marks starting to form on her arms but Amu just looked away trying to act like nothing was there. He composed himself slowly looking up to her eyes making her heart jump. "Does that feel better?" he asked still embarrassed.

"Yes, thank you" she mumbled sliding the shirt over her head with her now free hands. The warmth of the fabric felt good against her skin. The sweet smell of his cologne clung to his shirt making her head whirl.

Amu sat still on the bed with Ikuto still kneeling in front of her. Both stared into each other's eyes feeling strong emotions coursing through them. However both were too dense to understand the true meaning behind the feelings.

Amu felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest just staring into his eyes. Why was her heart doing this? Not once had she ever felt this when looking into Tadase's eyes. Why did she feel such a strong urge to run her hands through his hair and pull him close? Unless she actually did…?

**Ikuto's POV**

His heart pounded so loudly in his chest and for a moment he was embarrassed she might hear it. Everything she did captivated him. Her simple words, the way she smiled, her everything. Why did his heart beat for her in such a way, it couldn't be love…could it? When he couldn't take it anymore he placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Amu, are you hurt anywhere?" he was smart enough not to ask if she was alright because he already knew the answer to that question. She shook her head feeling small tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, I promise Amu, with everything I have, I will protect you" his thumb gently brushed away the tears down her face.

**Amu's POV**

"I'm scared" she whispered. Ikuto gritted his teeth, internally cursing to Nikaidou. "I was scared that you weren't coming and something happened to you and I didn't know where you were, and you were mad at me and-"

"Amu" he interrupted her "Why would you worry about me? I was fine. I want you to worry about yourself not me" He smiled trying to lighten the mood. Amu nodded feeling like her cheeks were on fire where his hands rested.

"Why did you come?" she asked never looking away from his soft gaze. He seemed to take in a short breath before a heartwarming smile lit his features.

"Because you called me, remember? I gave you that cell phone so that no matter where you are or what the problem is I will come protect you"

"I know" she replied feeling something stronger then butterflies bouncing around in her stomach "But you were so mad, you could have just left me" His face turned down at her reply.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was pissed at Hikaru for doing that to you" Amu nodded. She knew that Ikuto wouldn't do anything about it though. If it were Nikaidou then he would probably lose his life but not Hikaru. She remembered how Kukai said he didn't think Ikuto would ever raise a finger against Hikaru in complete respect. The only time he would even think about doing any damage to him would be if Hikaru harmed something more important than the world to him. This made Amu feel a little pain of her own. She must not be that important to him if he did nothing about Hikaru's assault.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking his hands from her cheeks. Amu shook her head. Why did it matter to her if she wasn't that important to him she belonged to someone else?

"Amu I know that you-" he was going to say how he knew about Tadase but he didn't want to remind her of him. Whenever he thought of the way she had declared her love for him he felt a burning fire of anger in him.

"You know what?" she whispered.

"N-never mind" he stuttered feeling like an idiot. Amu only nodded. "B-but I just wanted to let you know that no matter where your heart takes you I'll always be there for you okay?" Amu looked at him feeling that strong passion cross her heart again then smiled.

"I know" she took in a deep breath then gently placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand almost warmed up when it made contact with his skin. "And thank you" she whispered slowly leaning towards him. "For everything" she had no idea what she was about to do. She shouldn't kiss his lips that would be wrong…wouldn't it be.

_'Yes!'_ her conscience screamed.

Her heart didn't have a reply, all it did was beat frantically. She had to make a decision and fast, his blue eyes widened at her action and she instantly felt embarrassed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek wrapping her arms around his neck.

His cheek was on fire now. Did she just do what he thought she did? It still felt like her soft pink lips were still pressed against his cheek, it was the best feeling in the world and he wanted more. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back.

"A-Amu I…I" why couldn't he say anything? She was so beautiful, she was everything he could ever ask for and he knew that he had to do everything in his power to make her happy, even if that meant losing her. "I think you should get some sleep" he chickened out bringing himself to his feet.

She felt like all the warmth in her body left when he stood. She instantly wanted him beside her once more but let her conscience win when it scolded her about being faithful. "Okay" she replied. She got up to leave back to her room then froze. Nikaidou might still be there. Ikuto noticed her dilemma then smiled.

"You can stay here if you want"

"B-but whose room is it?" she asked afraid they might come in and do something to her again while she was sleeping.

"Mine" he replied "Don't worry you'll be safe" Amu's heart almost exploded at his reply.

"And it's okay if I stay here?" she asked hesitantly feeling like she was intruding.

"Of course" he smiled. Amu blushed then slowly made her way up the bed underneath the covers. Ikuto smiled then turned to leave the room.

"Wait where are you going!" she fretted. Ikuto turned around surprised to hear the fear in her voice.

"I… do you want me to stay here?" he asked as if it were an impossibility.

"If, if you don't mind" she said shyly. Ikuto only nodded walking quickly to turn the lights off then to her side of the bed sitting on the floor.

"I'll stay then"

As she snuggled beneath the comforter something seemed weird to her. The blanket was familiar… that was when it hit her. The first night she had spent here Ikuto had run off to get her a blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He had given her his own blanket and she was so warm that entire night but Ikuto…Ikuto probably froze yet never complained. And here he was again sleeping on the floor at her own selfish request.

"Thanks" she smiled closing her eyes content.

"Anytime" he replied.

Amu's heart was pounding too hard for her to fall asleep so she just watched the back of Ikuto's head. She could see his head slowly dipping forward which meant he was falling asleep. She debated in her head whether to ask him if he wanted to share the bed with her or not. The floor didn't look too comfortable and she was amazed that he could actually fall asleep. She knew morally it would be wrong to ask, but she knew that deep down she wanted to.

"Um Ikuto" she whispered "Are you still awake?" she waited but got no reply. She wasn't that desperate for him that she had to wake him…was she? "Ikuto?" she tapped his head. "Are you awake?"

" I am now!" he jumped to his feet startled "What the heck was that for? I was sleeping!" he exploded. Amu flinched instantly regretting what she had done "Amu?" he said softly when he saw the trembling girl

"I'm sorry!" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Don't be" her eyes opened in shock when she felt him rest his right hand against her cheek. "What did you want?" he asked feeling bad for scaring her.

"I w-was just wondering if you wanted to sleep with me?"

"If I wanted to what?" he screeched freaking out all over again.

"No!" Amu said embarrassed "I meant you don't have to sit on the floor. I want you to sleep with me! ...no wait I said it wrong again I was just thinking the floor looks uncomfortable and!" she froze when he placed his fingers over her lips.

"Fine. I'll do it if you stop yelling at me." he teased her thanking the lord that the lights were off and that she couldn't see the bright shade of red he was turning. Amu smiled then scooted to the opposite side of the bed creating a space for him.

Without a word he climbed in immediately facing the opposite direction of her. Amu just smiled ignoring her fluttering heart.

"Goodnight." Ikuto said quietly.

"Goodnight" she replied.

Somewhere in the night Amu woke to find herself curled up against Ikuto's back. She blushed hard then started to pull away when unconsciously he rolled over wrapping his arms around her. It felt like an electric current raced through her body. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Amu rested her head against his firm chest closing her eyes. It made her blush harder because he was still shirtless but in the end she wasn't too concerned about it.

_'Tadase!_' her conscience growled.

"Ikuto" she sighed, contently closing her eyes. Unconsciously she placed a small kiss on his shoulder then snuggled deeper into his chest. It was all clear to her now although she was unsure of why he her feelings were different for Ikuto then Tadase she was sure of one thing…she loved them both.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry again for the long wait. Hope this chapter made up for it! **

**AS always, please review!  
**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Eh...sorry about the longish wait! XSweatdropX**

**I had a lot of stuff coming up, and other stories to work on. I'll be better about updating, i promise.**

**And thanks to my 100th reviewer: MegumiiiChann. It made my day**

**And other reviewers:**

**Lexi-Chan13**

**IchigoAmu**

**aznpride16**

**addimison2**

**Raven De Crow (big thanks to you for giving me the longest reviews and always telling me what you think!)**

**MaddiLuvsYou**

**gkanimefan**

**bma925**

**Fixgrl18**

**AyameRose**

**Sukiya62**

**..Me  
**

Chapter 14

Misery

The warm sun beat through the open window of her room warming her chilled face. Her body was wrapped in the warm blue comforter as the sort mattress kept her safe. Amu rubbed her dry eyes for a few moments before opening them to invite a fresh new day. Rolling onto her back she looked up to the white ceiling blushing hard when she remembered exactly where she was. Where she expected to see the silhouette of her savior were just a bundle of empty sheets.

"Ikuto?" she whispered clearing her throat. Her heart missed a beat as the thought of Nikaidou coming to get him at night flew around her mind. Slowly she sat up searching the room frantically with her eyes. "Ikuto?" she said louder bringing both her feet around so she sat up in the bed. Panic sprung through her veins, where could he possibly be without telling her? Amu jumped out of the bed racing to the door. She had to know where he was. 'He probably just went for breakfast relax' her conscience tried to tell her. She nodded holding her hand against her heart. Ikuto wasn't the type of person to lie around doing nothing.

She turned back to his room sitting on the bed thinking over the previous night. She hadn't been completely unfaithful to Tadase… but then again she hadn't been completely faithful to him either. It wasn't like her and Ikuto had _done_ anything because he was sleeping the whole time. So really if you thought of it from an outsiders view you would think there was nothing wrong but the feelings she had held in her heart were the reasons she felt so unfaithful. Ikuto had held her so tight without even knowing and all Amu had wanted was for him to hold her even tighter then he already was. She felt so safe with him like he could take away all her problems and just give her happiness. It amazed her that he didn't even have to be saying anything for her to feel anything he just had to be there and she was content.

All of these feelings of course would then bring her back to Tadase. What was he to her now? Did she still love him or did her heart move on? She couldn't even think of leaving him for the pain was too much but…she knew that to be truly happy you have to also make some decisions that will hurt, hurt you so much you don't think you could survive but you do. You do because you held on to the thing that means even more to you. Her only problem now was to decide who that more important _thing_ was.

Closing her eyes Amu fell back upon the bed covering her eyes with her hands. Who would it hurt her more to leave, who would she cause the most pain to for leaving…who did she love the most and who could she not live without? All these questions whirled in her mind until they gave her a head ache. She did not know who she belonged with, who her heart truly beat for. Leaving one for the other…losing one for the other who would it be?

An hour had passed yet Ikuto had still not returned. Amu's heart was starting to hurt more and more by the second about his absence. He wouldn't take this long to get food and he had nothing else to do for the day that she knew of so where could he be? When curiosity got the best of her, Amu rose from the bed slowly walking back out to the empty hallway. She had never been to this part of the large mansion before and had no clue of where to go. The beige hallways seemed to stretch on endlessly leading to secret smaller walkways every few steps she took. How one could get around this monstrous place and know where they were going was a mystery to her. Afraid she might run into Nikaidou, Amu continued walking straight so she could just run without the fear of running to a dead end.

"Amu?" she heard someone ask. She didn't even think of an appropriate way to handle the situation. All she did was turn and run as fast as she could. She knew for a fact the voice which had called out for her was not Ikuto. It was gruffer. It sounded like it could have been Hikaru, Nikaidou, or Kukai. It would have been okay if it was Kukai but if it hadn't have been then she would be in trouble if she had lingered around to check.

Her feet took her faster and further until she found herself above a large stair case leading to a great entry way. Not even stopping to think she jumped over the first three steps bounding down the steps as fast as her legs would take her. Too afraid to look back, Amu sprinted across the granite floor until she found herself at the dining room. Panting and trying to regain her composure she opened the door hoping Ikuto would be waiting for her. She smiled thinking of the ways he would tease her about being tardy.

"Ikuto?" her heart sunk when she walked into the empty dark room. He wasn't there. Amu spun on her heals running down the hallway. She searched every room of the mansion hoping to find him. Every where she thought he might be brought on more disappointment and loneliness to Amu's heart in not finding him. Her feet had brought her everywhere until she found herself standing before the terrifying dark forest. Taking a deep breath she stalked forward in hopes of finding him. Each step she took brought her deeper into the dark green maze. The birds sung as the wind danced around the trees always bringing in a slight breeze which would make her shiver. This was the last place she wanted to be but she hoped it was the first place he was. When her feet brought her to the large tree she saw nothing but the dirt and tall grass which surrounded the trunk. Amu's lip trembled and she placed her hand against the tree holding her heart as she slid down the bark onto her knees.

Maybe it was something she had done wrong. Maybe she had made him angry last night and he left. Maybe he was mad about how she had held him back feeling comfortable about his embrace. Maybe he was actually awake when she had kissed him. Although she didn't kiss his lips her mouth had still made contact with his skin. She herself did not know what had gotten over her but the emotions she had felt filled her heart with the most wonderful feeling she had never known were possible. "I'm sorry" she whispered hugging herself. It felt as if she was going to shatter in two. What hurt her even more was that she had wanted to try to tell him how she felt so badly when she woke. The entire night she had thought of ways to tell him how she felt. She wasn't sure if it was friendship, happiness or love which she was feeling. It was all so intense. Maybe it was all three mixed together. But why did one emotion stand out so intently from the rest?

She just sat there thinking. What did she do to make him leave her? Where could he have gone? And why did it hurt so much to think he was gone? She was overreacting she must have just missed him in the mansion somewhere. But then that brought her back to the thought that he may be avoiding her. She stood and slowly trudged back through the thick trees until she found herself back to where she had started.

Opening the door dejectedly Amu started walking down the hall not paying attention to anything. She watched the intricate patterns of the granite flooring as she slowly made her way to nowhere in particular. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go…it's not like she ever really had anywhere to go. It was just that when Ikuto was around he gave her a purpose. He made her day more exciting and he made her feel as if she were important. As if without her life seemed pointless. Well that was how she felt of him at least and now that he had left so suddenly made everything that much worse.

"There you are!" she heard a man pant. Her eyes widened and she looked up as he snapped her out of her reverie. Her heart had picked up then stopped at the scene in front of her because now standing before her was the man who attacked her on a regular basis.

"N!" Amu tried to scream and run before a monstrous hand covered her mouth. She tried to scratch and hit him but he was faster taking both her wrists in his one hand while keeping his constant hold on her mouth. Amu shook her head feeling hot tears trickle down her cheeks.

"That was very naughty of you yesterday my love" Nikaidou hissed in her ear. "I had a very bad head ache because of that stupid Ikuto and the fact that he saved you makes me even angrier" his hands tightened over her mouth. She squeaked in pain only amusing Nikaidou the more. "Now let's go I have some things to take care of with you" he snarled throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ikuto!" she screamed when he released her mouth.

"Shut up!" he roared smacking the back of her head. Amu gave up fighting silently crying. What would she do now? She had no clue of where Ikuto was. He walked her all the way to a dark hallway throwing her on the floor.

"You know what gets me the most?" he asked. Amu didn't speak a word. For the first time she thought she heard sadness instead of anger in Nikaidou's voice. He looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes "What gets me the most is the fact that that stupid little cocky bastard is the one who is finally finding happiness. All my life I have been hated by every living breathing thing. But back then it didn't bother me as much because Ikuto was the same. He had no one. And that made me happy to think I was not the only one. I had always picked fights with him because I thought if I annoyed him enough he would kill himself and break the curse or…or he would kill me and take me out of my misery" Amu gasped she never thought Nikaidou could _feel_.

She always just thought he was a monster out to make her life miserable. It was like seeing a different side of the moon. Like Tadase had once told her while the moon is very beautiful it also had its dark side hidden with scars. She shook her head trying to remind herself that it was still Nikaidou in front of her. She had always thought of Ikuto as the moon not Nikaidou. Ikuto was the most beautiful person to her, not only physically but mentally. She thought he was so pure and even through his hardships still carried the beauty of the day with him. He never seemed to hate, he only tried his hardest making her admire him even more. But now Nikaidou…?

"And now he has you" Nikaidou's tone turned daunting once more "He has new happiness you may not be able to see it but I have…he has everything now. Happiness, purposes…love" his voice grew darker. Amu's heart thudded, what did he mean by love? "And it makes me so angry…so now, now I'm going to put things back to how they should be. I'm going to destroy that happiness you have created for him"

"W-why?" Amu finally choked out.

"Why? Why you ask?" his voice grew louder and more menacing with each word. "Because he doesn't deserve it he doesn't deserve any of this!" he walked over to her pulling her off the floor and slamming her against the closest wall "He doesn't deserve happiness…an escape" Amu stared at the man petrified his face was so close to hers and it felt as though his portentous stare could kill her right then and there. "I want to take his happiness away even more then Hikaru. The only reason Hikaru wants to get rid of him is because he took Midori away but not me. I want to kill him with my bare hands I want to see him suffer because he has everything I could only wish for!" Amu's eyes watered more at the terrifying image he was painting in her mind.

"Please don't say that" she begged. It was bad enough that she didn't know where Ikuto was but seeing him dead was even worse. She could live with never getting to see him again knowing he was still healthy but to think of never seeing him again because he was dead would destroy her.

"I said shut up" he screamed tightening his grasp around her arms. "I hate you for his happiness! I want to destroy it I want to see him suffer!" he spaced out each word carefully. Amu swallowed hard afraid to push his temper further.

"Then if you want to see him suffer kill his happiness in front of him" Both froze then turned to see a shadow watching them. "If you were smart that's what you would do if you were as smart as me. Because if you do it now then when he gets back he'll just be pissed" he chuckled thinking this was all an amusing joke.

"What do you want ,Kukai" Nikaidou asked releasing his grip of the girl who stood frozen with fear. She honestly didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't trust Nikaidou but now Kukai, if that's what was running through his mind how could she trust him?

"Nothing really. I was just passing by and happened to hear some of your conversation. I mean you talk so loud it's hard to block you out" he smiled crossing his arms over his chest. Nikaidou glared form Amu to Kukai then let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll be back…for the both of you" he taunted glaring at Amu who was visibly shaking with fear. Amu watched as Nikaidou disappeared in the darkness of the hallway then turned to Kukai who still had a smug look on his face.

"Thank you" Amu said. Kukai just nodded then walked over to her.

"I am obligated to ask this because of a certain _someone_" he said as if he were annoyed "Amu, are you okay?" Amu slightly nodded not quite following in on his joke.

"W-where is Ikuto?" she asked. Kukai seemed to think something over in his mind then shrugged.

"Dunno." he replied looking away from her. Amu's heart sunk whenever Kukai gave her a stupid answer such as that, he was always hiding something bad away from her. The only thing her mind could conjure was the something bad had happened to Ikuto.

"Kukai, please" she begged grabbing his arm "Where is Ikuto?" He sighed looking at the girl.

"Why does it matter so much to you where he is Amu? I mean if you love Tadase so much then why do you care where Ikuto is?" he asked stunning Amu once again.

"H-how do you know about Tadase?" she asked breathlessly. It felt like he took a blow at her heart. So how did Kukai know? Unless he overheard her like he had just now with her and Nikaidou.

"I don't really, but I do know that you love him enough to confess about him loudly when you thought you were going to die." he stated.

"That was…that's not important" Amu whispered "And it's none of your business what I feel in my heart!" she spat back.

"Oh, well, don't get defensive on me." his tone matched hers "Because you are the selfish one if you ask me. You can't have them both. I may only know one of them but the one I know has a big heart and is always underestimated." Amu took in a shaky breath. This was the first time she had heard Kukai speak so seriously. "And I know that he feels very strongly for someone as well. Some may call it love but I guess you'll never know" he daunted.

"I already told you that the way I feel in my heart is only for me to know so just butt out!" Kukai sighed then grabbed her wrists pressing his body against hers so he could pin her to the wall. "Stop Kukai!" she growled trying to shove him away.

"Then tell me what's so important about this Tadase?" he asked. Amu shook her head hating the way his yellow eyes board into hers.

"That's not any good" he frowned leaning forward "I guess there's only one way to get the answer out of you" he sighed.

"What are you-" she was cut off when his lips pressed up tenderly against hers. Heat flooded in Amu's veins. Kukai grabbed her wrists pulling them up above her head while he pressed her harder against the wall. She shook her head as she felt his lips curve up in a smile. His lips left hers momentarily so he could catch his breath. Amu was about to scream until his lips came back against hers. He seemed to be getting more into the kiss as he pressed his hips harder against her stomach. Amu tried to knee him where it hurt but he was too close to her and she couldn't lift her knee up. Her heart froze when he forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let out a weird screeching sound then had an idea hit her. She played with his tongue for a moment while trying to hold back her disgust and earn his trust. She heard him chuckle and she grinned as well. Her plan was working flawlessly she slightly pulled her lips from his looking into his amused eyes. Her eyes matched his until and evil glint hit her eyes and she bit down as hard as she could on his tongue.

"Ahh!" he screamed pulling back covering his mouth. "What the hell was that for!"

"You can't do that!" she screamed covering her eyes.

"And why not!" Kukai was about to hit her but froze in place at the next words that left her mouth

"You're not Ikuto!" she cried.

"Miki?" he asked confused although his words were a little mangled because of his current tongue injury.

"Where is he!" she screamed.

"He's gone!" Kukai answered making Amu gasp.

**Another one of my cliff hangers. hehehehe. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking about doing one of Ouran High School Host Club. What do you think? And if you like this fic, i suggest you read Chasing Yesterday. It's my pride and joy right now. And I've really worked hard on it. So, i would love it if you read it.**

**Please review! They make my day and keep me wanting to update faster!  
**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**I am SOOO sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter! I had so many other projects i needed to do, and then it's Holiday time...eh, i'm sorry!**

**I still hope you enjoy this and i don't own Shugo Chara, and the idea and creative writing goes to my friend xsomebody-newx(i apologize if i misspelled anything).**

**So, enjoy, and leave a review!  
**

Chapter 15

"He…he's gone?" her heart sunk "W-what do you mean? He's coming back right I mean he just went out but he's coming back" her last sentence wasn't a question it was more of a statement to reassure herself. Kukai shook his head sadly.

"He told me he had enough of all this" he replied in that same lifeless tone. "He told me that he didn't have anything to say to you because he didn't think you would care" he stated simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course I care! And what do you mean 'had enough'? He had enough of what!" her throat felt tight, as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Of the curse of you of everything, he told me he didn't want to be around you anymore because you were confusing his heart and he just wanted to be left alone and live life on his own"

"What are you talking about? How is the curse supposed to be broken if he thinks like that! You're lying Kukai he wouldn't do that!"

"Oh I wouldn't?" he retorted "Because up until now that idiot has told me everything he feels and I'm pretty sure he was serious about his leaving" Amu shook her head.

"You don't know him like I do" she whispered trying to figure out why it hurt her so much to know he was gone.

"I don't?" his voice seemed to leave its constant tone growing angry. "Because I have known him a hell of a lot longer then you have and I'm pretty sure I know that he is someone who never lies and never wears a fake facade" he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know that too! And I know that he would never just leave without telling me…" she froze to think of what she was saying.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" he asked rudely "Of course he would he already has! I mean you're so dense I bet you he could leave for a year and you would have already moved on and found someone else to love just like you did with Tadase"

"You're wrong!" she screamed "I never said I didn't love Tadase anymore and what do you mean love someone else I'm not in love with Ikuto" Kukai shook his head

"See and this is why he left because you're too stupid and dense" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" she cried back "I'm not stupid and I'm not dense. I know Ikuto! I know him!" she whimpered.

"Amu," Kukai began "Did it hurt you this much when you were pulled from Tadase's side?" Amu looked over to the blonde surprised by the change of their conversation. She placed her hand against her heart closing her eyes. "If you had the choice in never seeing Tadase again would it hurt?" Keeping her eyes closed she nodded "Okay." he replied "Then lets try something else keep your eyes closed" Amu nodded but still peeked for a moment to make sure he still stood across from her and wasn't getting ready to attack.

"Imagine this. Your on a high cliff facing a deep pit. You don't know where it goes to and are too afraid to look too close to the edge afraid you might fall off" Amu nodded wondering why he was painting this visual for her "A light breeze gently blows your dress away from your thighs and you look down trying to rearrange your skirt" Amu frowned thinking he was a pervert.

"Now you look back up and there they are. Tadase and Ikuto are both in front of you asking you to come and be with them" She felt her heart skip a beat and a small tear slither down her cheek.

"Tadase" she whispered feeling her heart warm. It was like she could actually see him.

"Focus Amu." Kukai warned "The cliff starts to shake, you look around to see both of the men falling off the edge but you can only save one" Amu started shaking "Both reach out to you calling your name for help and you run, now remember if you let the one you love the most fall then you will never see him again it will be likes he's dead. You run over to the one who means the most to you and you scream his name" Amu envisioned it all and she knew who she was saving…it was what anyone would have guessed.

"Tadase" she whispered holding his warm hand. His glowing eyes bore into hers as she held onto his embrace for dear life. 'remember if you let the one you love the most fall then you will never see him again it will be likes he's dead' Kukai's words echoed in her mind and she looked to the side of the cliff where Ikuto had once stood. It was weird to her although she had Tadase she felt completely empty.

"Ehem" Kukai cleared his throat snapping Amu from her reverie. "So you chose Tadase" his patronizing voice answered.

"I…I" Why did she feel like she was cracking up inside. It wasn't like that had actually happened…it had just felt all so real and visual. "Kukai is he really gone?" she sounded like a hopeless child who lost her teddy bear. "He…he"

"He doesn't matter that much does he? I mean you chose Tadase so it's not like he's that important to you"

"Kukai" her eyes locked with his "Please don't lie to me…is Ikuto really gone?" it felt like someone was bringing a chisel to her heart carelessly carving miscellaneous patterns. "Did he really leave?" she was hoping this was all just some sort of test and that he was just joking about Ikuto's absence.

"Do you think I'm lying to you" he asked menacingly. Amu cringed shaking her head. "I've already told you Amu you don't care and he doesn't so stop trying he doesn't love you"

"Then why did you say you know he feels very strongly about someone? What did you mean?"

"I meant nothing and you won't ever know"

"Kukai please tell me"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know I want to help him"

"It's too late"

"No its not"

"Yeah it is"

"No it's not Kukai! I already said you don't know him like I do. I love him!" she screamed. Kukai took a step back and Amu slapped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had said.

"You do." he asked. Amu's tear filled eyes met his and she turned ready to run "Amu, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. If you love him then tell him. Don't keep it all bottled up in your heart and expect him to know because he doesn't! He doesn't know anything and I bet you he would do anything for you whether it being reckless or life threatening!" Amu stared at him feeling something slice deep into her heart.

"Then if he loved me that much then why didn't he do anything when Hikaru attacked me!" Kukai chuckled.

"Yet" he said under his breath.

"If he loved me that much why would he leave me!" she screamed shaking with anger and sadness.

"Because he…I can't tell you that" he answered looking away from her. Amu didn't want this anymore she didn't want this ache in her heart. She didn't want the thought of never seeing him again haunt her mind. She ran away like she always did except this time she was going to find Ikuto. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way not even Tadase she needed to find him.

Just one kiss, just one moment that was all she wanted with him was that so hard to ask? Why had it taken so long to finally realize. She ran until she found herself outside to feel the bitter cold air attack her body. She was only wearing her yellow sundress and the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Bits of white flurried around as the wind forced the leaves off of the safe comforts of the trees. None of this seemed to faze her though she only had one motive and that was to find him, she had to let him know how she felt. It had taken her this long but she finally understood…she was in love with him. Her heart beat for him and she knew that now. Every minute he was there holding her, talking to her, suffering with her she loved him. She had never met anyone like him before, he was so trusting, caring, and even his temper touched a place in her heart. And he was all she could ask for.

"Ikuto?" she called hesitantly feeling like an idiot as her words bounced off the empty walls of the trees. She had never been to this portion of the mansions great surroundings and she was not about to turn around. She trudged through the light layer of snow.

"Ikuto?" her voice was still hesitant. His face appeared in her mind every time she called his name. His blue eyes made her heart race and the thought of him holding her made her heart almost jump from her chest. "Ikuto" her voice was growing. "Ikuto!" she cried. Her voice had reached its limit as she started coughing. "Ikuto I never got to tell you and I'm sorry Ikuto but I love you okay I said it and I love you!" she screamed only to have no reply.

She kept walking for what felt like hours. She couldn't keep track of the time as her ears turned from frozen to burning with pain. If she brought her hands to her ears it felt like little icicles. A weird pounding had started in her head long ago but she had just ignored it. Every single time it pounded the only thing she heard was Ikuto's name.

"Iku-"she had tried to use her voice until she was attacked by some weird coughing that sounded like a goose dying. "Iku-"she tried again only to get the same result. Her coughing had carried on for so long she was left short of breath as she dropped to her knees. "This is it Ikuto" she whispered "I'm sorry that this is it, I always tried to be stronger for you and I always wanted to be the one to fix you but I guess this is it…" her words slurred letting the cold numb her frozen mind.

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok _

_Drip drop drip drop_

These were the only sounds Amu heard along with a weird buzzing sound which rang in her ears. She could also hear someone's soft breathing and she opened her eyes to see the familiar walls of her bedroom in the mansion. "Ikuto?" she whispered praying that the warm hand wrapped around hers was that of her beloved.

"Kukai" her heart sank

"You really are an idiot" he sighed "To think you would go out in this storm to find that other idiot" he shook his head.

"Kukai" her voice grew squeaky as her expression crumpled in pain "Kukai I didn't want it to end like this I didn't want to say goodbye to him I want him back" she gripped his hand tighter as she started hyperventilating.

" Get a hold of yourself the doctor said you have a very high fever and you shouldn't over exert yourself!" for once Amu saw concern in his eyes. Like the stone was melting away from his usual cold mask.

"No" Amu tried to say, she didn't want this, she didn't want Kukai to be the one to comfort her she wanted Ikuto. She knew it was selfish and childish but if it wasn't Ikuto then it wasn't anyone. Afraid for the girl's life Kukai climbed into the bed hugging her tightly.

"Calm down Amu, its all okay…god your cold" he muttered.

"No, no, no, no" she repeated to weak to fight against his hold letting the warmth of his body flood around her.

"I know how you feel okay I know" he pulled her shoulders back when she disagreed. Kukai looked away sighing.

"Her name was Me-Chan she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Hikaru had chosen her because of her beauty hoping she could break the curse…he was wrong. He had sentenced for me to kill her like we did with all the women. The only problem was that I was like Ikuto is with you…useless in her hands. I loved her and never told her. I knew she loved me back because she would tell me one thousands times in a day. Only the day I decided to tell her how I felt was that fateful day I was to kill her"

"Why didn't you tell Hikaru? Why didn't you run away with her!" Amu was beginning to get angry with what he was telling her. It all seemed so simple to her. If he ran away with her then he would be happy for the rest of eternity.

"You don't think I didn't think of that?" he asked sadly "Amu I may not be under the curse but I have been a family friend with the Kira's for so long I couldn't think of betraying them and I to be honest with you was afraid to leave Ikuto. Who knows what he might do to himself" Amu flinched as she understood what he meant.

"T-then you killed her?" she mouthed unable to wrap her head around the concept.

"No" he whispered "I did something worse…I told her I didn't love her back and that I wanted her to leave immediately… that I never wanted to see her hideous face again" he placed his face in his palms. "That's why I never show emotion to anyone, I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. That look in her eyes…it haunts me and every night I have a nightmare. I dream of what would have happened if I had…if I had killed her" he stopped when he felt to small arms wrap around him.

"Kukai don't…I understand and, and I'm sure she would too. I know, I know that I'm not the best adviser on love but…but I know that everything happens for a reason and I know that if you show true kindness to one person then you will receive good in the future as well" Kukai lifted his head to look into her eyes then let a weak whisper of a smile line his lips as he gently pushed her away.

"I have heard of that" he smiled "Thank you Amu and if you'll excuse me I have some things I have to take care of so please don't do anything reckless…for Ikuto's sake" he smiled then left.

Amu's smiled only lasted until the soft click of the door left her in loneliness "Ikuto" she whispered. She knew she was supposed to stay put but this room seemed too big. She slowly crept across the floor to peak out the door. When she saw the empty hallway she left her large room to a much smaller one. The one she had been brought to when she first arrived. Her hand trailed across the walls as she walked through the terrifying black hallway until she found her cell. It was still as tiny as ever and she walked to the bed crawling into a ball. She didn't even notice the cold temperature because everything was cold. She closed her eyes as the blue eyes she had grown to love gazed back into her mind's eye.

If there was one moment left for you to embrace the one you loved you would take it, if you could tell that person you hold so dear to your heart how you felt you would… wouldn't you?

"I love you." she whispered hugging herself as she soon fell asleep.

**Chapter End**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Updates! I'm glad i got this chapter up, but it's really late, so i think there might be a few misspelling's here or there. But i hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and if you would like, if you like my writing, i would like to ask you to read my other story called Chasing Yesterday for Vampire Knight. It's a bit more more mature, though. And it would mean the world to me if you became a member on my website for my novel coming out this year! it's on allthegoodonesaretaken(dot)webs(dot)com and on the exhibitions button there's a preview of the first two chapters! I've worked on it since i was fifteen and I'm really proud of it, especially since it's being published!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

**Sacrifice**

Again in the wallows of loneliness, she stared dejectedly at the blank walls. Her mind raced around her revelations and her feelings for Ikuto. What if he never came back? What would she do, she never got to tell him how she really felt. She let out a shaky breath. "Ikuto" she whispered. Everything seemed so silent until the door flew open in a frenzy, making Amu scream and the intruder to cover their ears.

"Ah why are you yelling!" he screamed back almost ironically. Amu blinked a few times then felt her heart explode.

"Ikuto!" she didn't care about the volume of her voice, he was back and that was all she cared about. She jumped off the small bed wrapping her arms around him "Ikuto, you're freezing" she noticed.

"Get off me!" he roared. Amu fell back feeling her heart crack. Ikuto looked into her eyes then sighed covering his eyes with his hand "I…I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry Amu but there's something I need to tell you" Amu nodded feeling her heart pick up…what if he was going to confess to her?

"O-okay what is it?" she asked timidly. Ikuto turned his head to look back the way he came then turned back to the girl.

"It's very important and this isn't the best place to talk about it. Come with me" he offered his hand to her and she gratefully took it. He pulled her through the dark hallways which were illuminated by the moon in some parts. She didn't dare speak a word and just focused on his warm hand wrapped around hers. She looked over to him then remembered the last time someone had held her hand this way…it paled in comparison to now. He gracefully led her up two flights of stairs then down a small hallway that didn't seem to match the contents of the mansion. The old wooden floor groaned at their approach as they walked straight down to the end.

"It's going to be cold outside so…" he shifted out of the grey sweater he was wearing looking away from her while he passed it to her.

"T-thank you" she blushed taking the warm fabric "…But won't you be cold, Ikuto?" she asked concerned seeing he was only wearing a black t-shirt which lightly kissed his body.

"I'll be fine" his voice seemed hollow "As long as you're happy" he mumbled. Amu was about to ask about the meaning behind his words when he pulled her through the door and out into the opening. Amu gasped at the scene before her.

"W-where is this?" she gasped looking around the small garden area. It was like the scene where Cinderella met her fairy god mother.

"Th-this is where my father proposed to my mother" Ikuto said a little embarrassed. A weird shock hit Amu's heart. What were his intentions in bringing her here? "This used to be my grandfather's mansion so my father grew up here. He met my mother at school and they fell in love. He wanted the most romantic place to propose and stumbled upon this little hidden area. I don't think anyone else knows this is here and I have never told them either" he walked forward to sit on one of the white benches which had a light layer of snow on it.

"How did you find it?" Amu asked taking a seat next to him ignoring the bite the bench gave her when she sat. Ikuto seemed to look around the garden before turning his attention back to her.

"Well, when I was born that was the exact moment the curse started. Divorces were happening within the entire family and not too long after the only surviving couple were my mother and father" he took in a sharp breath "My father was terrified of that fact and brought me, Nikadou and my other cousins to this mansion so that we would not see a women who we would fall in love with only to have our hearts broken" Amu looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand? Isn't that the exact opposite of what he would want? I mean, I thought that he would want you of all people to find that special someone?" she didn't even notice how he cleverly diverted her away from the answer to her question.

"Well as that is true. Those were not my father's intentions. He wanted to almost shun us from society. Our family had always been judged because of our separation rate and girls would shy away from us. So he thought that if he stole us away from everyone else people would forget about us and that one day the public would give us a chance again. I guess it worked to an extent because women still came to Nikadou's seductive calls… however once they confessed they could never fall in love with one of us he would get angry and well you know the rest." Amu swallowed the lump in her throat nodding.

"I understand" she whispered rubbing her chilled hands together. She closed her eyes feeling a strong emotion melt her heart.

"Are you cold" he asked embarrassed placing his hand over both of hers. Her skin reacted to his touch and heated up the instant he made contact with her.

"T-thank you" she blushed. He only nodded. She swore she saw a slight blush color his cheeks but he turned his head so she couldn't tell. She wanted to tell him badly of how she felt but when the words lined in her head her throat wouldn't let her speak. She bit her lip in frustration._ 'Just tell him!'_ she argued with herself _'Forget about Tadase just this once and tell him. The worst that could happen is he could reject you but even if he does that you still have Tadase!'_ her heart froze. She never thought of the possibility that he might reject her and for some reason that made her not want to tell him even more. She was afraid he would laugh and stomp on her heart. Why couldn't things just stay as they were? He was always by her side and she was content with just that…wasn't she?

And she did have the alternative of Tadase but she didn't want that she didn't want to run to someone else because of rejection she wanted…

"Ikuto?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked softly turning to look at her. His eyes were so gentle she was astounded. It was like his expression didn't suit him but she didn't care because he looked happy. Not once had she seen such a peaceful expression on his face and it warmed her heart. She wanted to see more of this Ikuto. If she could just stay in this moment forever she would be happy. Just like when he was sleeping with her. It was funny but she could live in any one moment forever as long as Ikuto was by her side.

"Where were you?" she asked immediately regretting her question when his eyes hardened.

"I was…I" he released her hands planting her face in her palms. "Amu?" his voice seemed hard and monotonous for a moment he sounded like Nikadou. "I want to tell you something but you have to promise me that you will give me your whole honest answer" Amu's eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"I…I talked to Nikadou before I left and it turns out tonight is your…sentence day. I know that this is too soon and I know that this decision is hard for you and that you can't sell your heart out. I mean you could lie but if it's not true then the curse would remain and he would find out anyways then kill you" his glacial eyes froze hers.

"But Ikuto I-" she stopped when he placed his finger against her lips

"Please let me finish" he said quietly "I talked to him and there…there is another way to break the curse" Hope fled in Amu's veins "Would you be happy if you left this horrible place?"

"Yes" she answered the obvious.

"Would you be grateful?"

"…Yes?" she answered wondering why he looked like he almost wanted to…cry.

"Okay then that's all the answer I need" he said standing.

"Wait Ikuto what are you talking about?" she asked jumping to her feet.

"It's nothing Amu as long as I know how you feel. Remember you said you would answer the questions honestly." He replied.

"But how is that going to help us with the curse!" she yelled feeling frustrated that he wasn't explaining anything to her "And you never told me where you went or how you know this place Ikuto just answer me!"

"You want answers!" he roared "I'll give you some damn answers then!" she retreated at his new tone "You wanna know where I went! Well after walking down that hallway one day I heard you yell about how you love some boy named Tadase! He has blond hair and hazel eyes. I'm not stupid Amu I can put two and two together. The night that Nikaidou attacked you…when I held you in my arms I wished that I could make you as happy that Tadase had…that you would scream about how much you love me like you did with him" he closed his eyes

"But Ikuto-"

"Shut up, I'm giving you the fucking answers you wanted!" Amu bit her lip not letting him know how much his words hurt her. "So when you rolled into my arms that night I had hope…until you mumbled Tadase's name in my arms. Sure I might have been overreacting but I didn't care I had to get away and clear my head so I…so I went to look for Tadase." Amu gasped as his cold eyes hit hers. "I searched every day and every night not stopping to sleep, not stopping to eat, I had to find him cause then I knew you would be…happy" He ran his hand through his hair. She could see the tendons standing out on his hands. "He makes you happy does he not?" Amu nodded afraid to speak.

"B-but did you find him?" she whispered afraid he might yell at her again. His grave eyes met hers.

"No"

"I see" it felt like a bombshell had hit her. It wasn't like she felt hope or anything, it would be impossible to find someone you've never seen before just by a little description like hair colour.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay" she whispered feeling a small tear trickle down her cheek "I mean how you would be able to find him anyways?" Ikuto gritted his teeth and walked over to the girl wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't cry baby…I mean Amu…ehem Amu" he stumbled over his words. _'What did he just call me!' _her heart pounded. Why did it feel so right when he called her that? was it because that was only a name lover's called one another? Her thoughts were running all over the place. "Amu I want to do something before I go…will you let me?"

"Only if you answer one more question" she replied. Her voice came out sounding weird after his choice of words. He nodded hesitantly "How do you know about this place?" she asked almost wanting to smack her forehead. Although it was something she wanted to know it wasn't the question she wanted to ask. He sighed.

"My dad showed me this place. He told me that as soon as I find the girl who I love more then my own life I should bring her here." He stated simply "Now can I do something?" she nodded hesitantly "But please don't do anything if you don't like it. Just let me have a moment okay?" Amu nodded again confused at what he meant.

He placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back a few centimeters. He gently wiped away the few tears that remained on her cheeks with the back of his hand. The moonlight glistened in his deep blue eyes. Her heart beat so loud it was like an orchestra of drums. His face slowly inched closer to hers and Amu's eyes closed as she felt the lightest pressure of his lips touch hers. A wild frenzy ran through her veins as she wrapped her arms around his neck slightly parting them to take in a deep breath. She could feel his breath against her lips only for a few moments until it filled her mouth as she closed the distance once again. This wasn't her first kiss but it was the first time she was kissed so passionately and she too kissed back with the same emotions. She could feel that he was surprised with her actions but at this rate it seemed a kiss would be the only way for her to convey her feelings to him.

'Do you love me?' the question she had wanted to ask burned in her mind.

"Amu" he whispered trying to catch his breath. "I lied to you" her eyes shot open. What was he talking about?

"About what" she replied lightly stroking his cheek. A small smile graced his lips as he gently took her hand away from his face.

"About Tadase, Amu I'm sorry I lied but I know how you feel and… the man you love is here" he finished as if he were confessing to some embarrassing feat.

"The man I love is here" she stated although to Ikuto it sounded as if she were asking a question.

"Yes, he is" Amu looked at Ikuto confused then gasped when she saw the shadow emerge from behind the trees.

"Tadase?" she asked confused unable to process anything but the feeling of Ikuto's soft lips against hers. It felt like time stood still as Ikuto passed her off into Tadase's arms. "Wai… Ikuto?" her vision was blurred when Tadase's arms constricted around her.

"Thank you" she heard Tadase reply gratefully "For everything" she didn't here Ikuto's reply. When she finally broke loose of his arms and got the chance to look she saw that Ikuto was gone.

"Amu! I missed you so much! I love you Amu, I love you so much!"

"Tadase" she whispered. "H-how did you get here?"

"Ikuto found me" he replied amazing Amu further.

"We can be together now Amu forever. Ikuto told me" he smiled hugging her close again. Amu's mind raced.

"What are you talking about Tadase?"

"Did he not tell you?" Amu shook her head "Oh well he said that we could be with each other forever as long as I waited here with you for a little longer, he said that no one could find us and that some guy named Nikadou would come give us the okay when we could leave"

"Wh..at?" what was he talking about "Where did Ikuto go?" she begged "Please Tadase where did he go!" she clung to his white shirt pleading with her eyes.

"I don't know he said something about going to smooth things over with Nikadou and that he would be far past anyone's reach once this was all over"

"He never did tell me the alternative to breaking the curse unless…unless he's sacrificing himself in my stead…" her heart froze, everything froze.

"He's a good guy Amu. I'm glad he was there to look after you" he smiled. Amu looked to Tadase then spun around about to run when he grabbed her arm.

"Tadase no, let me go, let me go!" she screamed trying to fight against his strong hold.

"He told me not to let you go" He said worried about her reaction.

"Ikuto!" she wailed defeated. "Ikuto no" she fell against Tadase's chest. 'Please don't leave me again, Ikuto.' she thought crying against Tadase's chest.

**Chapter End**

**Mwhahaha, yes i am totally evil, leaving it like that. I actually teared up with this chapter. :( But i hoped you liked it anyways!**

**Review, please!  
**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys! You really have no idea how much they mean to me. And thanks to everyone who checked out my website! It really makes me want to keep writing my stories because i know people do like them. Authors may write to live, but a Writer lives to write. (not my quote, but it's my favorite.) Also, disclaimer here, cause i realized i haven't been doing it: i don't own Shugo Chara. If i did Naji and Rima would have been together a LONG time before, and Ikuto and Amu would have also been together WAY before they did. And their definitely would have been more fluff...lol And i give credit to the awesome xsomebodynewx for their creative and amazing talent at writing!**

**A/N: I know that **Tadase** is way out of character here but I just want everyone to keep in mind that he left his whole life behind to search for someone who has changed their mind so if you wouldn't react like him then I bow down to you… Although **Tadase** is super nice, but that's beside the point like I said earlier it fits better in my storyline if he acts like this. So yeah, here's the next chapter! Oh yeah and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 17**

Ikuto walked away from the girl. It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, moving further from the one girl he has and will ever love. The silent rip of his heart being left behind was the last thing he felt before nothing was left. He turned around one last time, looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen wrapped in Tadase's arm. Closing his eyes, he walked into the mansion seeking his death.

"Why are you doing this?" he froze then turned to see a dark shadow leaning against a wall.

"I have no choice," Ikuto whispered continuing to walk forward. As much as he hated to admit it he was scared. He wanted the little girl to take him in her arms to comfort him. He wanted to hear her say she loved him. He would come back to life just for her if she screamed out about how much she loved him, like she had for Tadase but now, now that was just a distant dream.

"Your wrong Ikuto. You have no idea!" he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder.

"Kukai," this was the first time Kukai had ever called his full name. "I'm sorry," he looked to see the blonde haired girl who had been standing silently beside the brown haired boy. "I hope you and Utau have a happy life together." He nodded to her as she wiped a small tear from her cheek knowing it wasn't her turn to intercede.

"Besides if I don't do this then she'll be the one killed and I can't allow that," he finalized turning back to his route.

"You don't know anything!" Kukai screamed. "You don't know how she feels! Did you even ask?" Ikuto froze for a moment to think then turned back around.

"I didn't have, to I could see it in her eyes," he mumbled.

"Fool," Kukai muttered as he watched his friend walk off to his fate.

* * *

"He never did tell me the alternative to breaking the curse unless…unless he's sacrificing himself in my stead…" her heart froze, everything froze.

"He's a good guy Amu. I'm glad he was there to look after you," he smiled. Amu looked to Tadase then spun around about to run when he grabbed her arm.

"Tadase, no ,let me go, let me go!" she screamed trying to fight against his strong hold.

"He told me not to let you go," he said worried about her reaction.

"Ikuto!" she wailed defeated. "Ikuto no," she fell against Tadase's chest. 'Please don't leave me again, Ikuto,' she thought crying against her second loves chest.

"Shh Amu, its okay I'm here," Tadase soothed smoothing back her wild mane of hair. "I'm here now," He whispered kissing her head.

Torches, chainsaws, knives, all those and more could have been ripping through her dormant heart and it would probably feel like relief. Relief of the feeling of what was going to happen…what was about to happen.

"Tadase?" she snuffled wiping her runny nose with the back side of her wrist.

"Yes love?" he answered placing his gentle hands on her robotic shoulders. Her red puffy eyes made contact with his soft hazel ones as she thought back on what she had wanted for so long. For so long she had wanted to see these eyes. For so long she had wanted these arm, these lips, this love, but now all she wanted was…

"Ikuto," she mumbled.

"I'm not Ikuto," Tadase's tone hardened for the first time ever. "Amu, it's me the man you love…the only man…you love," He phrased the sentence strangely in a hard tone. Chewing on her bottom lip looking away Amu tried her hardest not to hurt the man before her.

"N-no you're not Tadase but w-where did he say he was going?" she asked innocently although she already knew the answer.

"I already told you that he just went to talk to some man named Hikaru and that was all, I don't know what that means and I don't think it should concern you either!" this was the first time she had heard Tadase speak in such a voice. It didn't suit him. It seemed more appropriate for Ikuto. "Just wait for Kukai," he mumbled looking away from her.

"Tadase I don't want to wait for Kukai I need to," he cut her off.

"Don't say you need to look for Ikuto Amu it's me you want me! Amu I have searched so long for you, so long! Did you know that? Did you know that I loved you more and more each day, that it still grows every moment I'm with you?" his tear-filled eyes mirrored hers. "You're the same Amu so don't go running off to that man, please say you choose me just me. He's just a low class proletarian loser. He has no future. You and he together have no future but you and I do Amu try to see that." Amu's hands balled into fists it hurt to hear him spit these words at her.

"But Tadase he's going to kill himself for me!" She wailed trying to struggle from his grip.

"Good then we can regain our perfect life. Don't you remember? We were engaged. Every day I searched for you I dreamt of the day I would save you then bring you to the altar to make you mine forever and no **one** else's." He was starting to go into hysterics.

"Tadase calm down please?" She whispered touching his cheek as well as wiping away the small crystals which descended from his hazel orbs.

"Amu I saw him kissing you! Okay I saw that you betrayed me because you kissed him back! You didn't pull away and that's why I had to walk in when I did. I know he told me to at least give you two fifteen minutes before I walked in but I couldn't not after seeing that," jealousy coated his every word.

Taking in a deep breathe Amu looked up to the boy before her. His eyes were distraught and it hurt to know she was the reason why. A slight breeze flowed through her dress sending shivers up her spine. She still wore Ikuto's sweater. Closing her eyes she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him close the distance between them as their lips melded as one. His lips were all too familiar to her as they moved together with almost grace. Her heart fluttered for a moment as memories of the past flowed through her veins. Amu felt his lips curve upwards into a smile as he felt her give into him. When she pulled back for a breath he gently kissed her cheek moving to her ear.

"You see," he whispered in his kind gentle tone. "You'll always belong to me, you can't resist me." Amu's eyes seemed glazed over as Tadase pulled her back to him with more passion he had ever given her… this passion was unrequited. "Amu," he gasped angrily "Kiss me back," his lips crashed against hers again. "Kiss me like you kissed him!" A steal hand froze on the back of Amu's head when she tried to pull back. Amu's terrified eyes met Tadase's. She watched, she watched as his hazel eyes turned from lost to determined in an instant. He pulled back with a satisfied smile which confused Amu.

"What are you…?" she followed Tadase's eyes turning to see the last thing her heart would have wanted.

"Kukai?" she didn't even notice the girl who accompanied him she didn't care. "Tadase why!" she wailed pulling from his hands tearing away from everybody. She ran away from the garden and back through the hallways, she had to save him.

She now knew why her heart had always been fighting against her conscience. This whole time she had been wrong, her conscience always thought it was Tadase who she would need when all along her heart knew otherwise.

She had fought so hard against him yet… he was always there protecting her, loving her. She was a fool not to realize how much she loved him, he was everything she never needed yet… he was exactly what she needed and still yearned to hold him, to touch him, to see his beautiful face.

"I'm so stupid!" she screamed racing through the corridors.

"Amu wait!" Someone called to her "He told me not to let you go!"

"I don't care!" she screamed back.

"Amu!" he called again but she cut him off

"It's going to be all my fault if he dies!" she cried back "I can't lose him! I love him!" that was when she heard her follower stop dead in his tracks. At that point she didn't care. She didn't care that she hurt Tadase with those words. She didn't care if she betrayed him. The only person who possessed her heart now was Ikuto.

* * *

"So why do I have the great honor of seeing my beloved brother in this hour of the day?" Hikaru greeted buoyantly. "I heard you took a little…vacation?" he asked openly.

"Enough of the chit chat Hikaru I have a question," Ikuto's patience and time was wearing thin.

"Well well what has my brother in so much haste?" he asked jumping down from his throne. Ikuto looked around the large room where they invited new guests. He knew why Hikaru was here. Not only was it the first major place they had ever brought Amu it would also be the last.

"The curse," he spoke. "If Amu desired one thing so heavily that I could give to her then the curse would be lifted would it not?" he asked. Hikaru's brow bent at Ikuto's theory.

"You mean instead of giving her love you want to give her her biggest desire?" Ikuto nodded. Hikaru smiled. "Well yes then I suppose that would also be a way to break the curse." Ikuto smiled.

"Good, then I have a favor to ask of you Hikaru," he spoke seriously. "For Amu, in her sake I want you to kill me so she can live in happiness and love with Tadase." He looked to see Hikaru deciphering something in his mind.

"I can't not after all the hell she has put me through. I hate her Ikuto, I do."

"But you hate me too and you would be happy to kill me with your own two hands so get on with it okay!" Ikuto shouted.

"Yes, but since your here asking for this request I will tell you my original plan." He glared at Ikuto from under his brows. "I always bring the girls to this room to greet them and I also bring them to this room to kill them. I guess in a way this is my favourite room," he looked around at the large windows and self portraits which lined the room.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Ikuto's impatiens was leaking through.

"Amu was not going to be the only person blessed with death today." He grinned. "After I killed her in front of you…I was going to kill you next." He smiled opening his arms. "But now that you have given me this beautiful opportunity to get rid of you then Amu will not be that hard to bump off either then. At first I was worried because I knew you would put on a fuss about killing her but now," he smiled slowly bringing something out of his pocket. "But now you have presented me with this beautiful opportunity" he finished pointing the gun at Ikuto's heart.

* * *

The loud smack of her feet trailed up and down the hallways. The sound almost went in rhythm with Amu's frantic heart beat. For some reason her feet brought her to his room in hopes he went there first. Her heart sunk when the light flickered on to reveal the dead room. With shaking fingers she brought the small cell phone he had given her from one of her pockets. 'Please Ikuto,' she silently prayed pushing the button which had saved her so many times.

_Buzz buzz, buzz buzz,_

Her heart jumped and she turned to his bed to see the cell phone beside a small note on his pillow. With no time to loose she raced to the bed to see her name written on the front of the folded paper. She unfolded it to read;

'_Dear _Amu

_I know that I never really got a chance to explain to you but right now is not the time. I know that you will be happy with _Tadase_ by your side and that is why I can leave you so easily because I know you will be with the one man you will ever love. I never really got to tell you my feelings and I guess that is just how it is going to be. I don't want to tell you something that will tarnish your relationship with _Tadase_. Wow that sounded really noble which I am not if I was being honest I would say that _Tadase_ was one of the biggest losers I have ever met…but you love him and I'm sorry for being rude but I didn't have and eraser or an extra piece of paper. I'm sorry again this is no time to joke around but I just wanted you to know that I will always be watching over you and protecting you so don't ever do anything rash. I hope that one day I will get to see you again. _

_-_Ikuto_._

She covered her mouth shocked. "No…No!" she screamed. She ran to the one room he warned her never to return to. "Ikuto you can't" she screamed. Anticipation rose in her veins as she threw open the large doors to the first place she had officially met Ikuto and the rest of the family.

"Ikuto?" her breathless words echoed throughout the silent room. The two brothers lay motionless on the floor adjacent from one another. No time was wasted as she fell to Ikuto's side. "Ikuto?" she asked again

Face up, eyes closed…dead. These were the only words she could perceive in her head. A fountain of blood surrounded his frozen form and she almost gagged at the sight. "Please Ikuto," she begged falling to his chest. "You can't be dead you just can't" she mumbled against his blood stained chest. "Not the person who reformed me not the man who taught me how two re-love not the man I," she froze when she heard a menacing laugh pierce through the eerie silence.

"Ha ha ha," she looked over to see the other brothers blue scornful eyes glaring at her. "Poor little Amu couldn't make it in time to save the day ha ha ha" he continued laughing from his paralyzed state on the granite floor. "And now it's all your fault he's like this. He did this out of your own selfishness and now he's dead! Your precious Ikuto…Your precious Tak-u-to" his words were slurring. "Is dead ha ha ha" his laugh softened as his eyes closed indefinitely.

"No!" Amu wailed. "No Ikuto, please!" she screamed crashing her lips to his frozen ones. She placed her mouth against his letting out a big gust of air. She felt the lifeless rise then fall of his chest. She had no clue how to do CPR and her attempts all seemed useless. "Please no Ikuto no!" she wailed "I love you!" she screamed falling to his chest letting all her feelings for him fall on his chest.

**Chapter End**

**Yes, i am evil. WORST chapter ending EVER! But it's only a CHAPTER ending, NOT the story ending. So, don't get too teary eyed, though i have to admit, i did. lol. The emotion in this really struck me. I've never been a big fan of love(hard to believe if you read my writing), but i DO like it in books and movies. But in real life? i just stopped believing in it. My outlet for it, is my writing. **

**Anyway, i hope you liked it. So, yeah...LEAVE A REVIEW! plz  
**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Wasn't too long of a wait, huh? Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys have totally made my day!**

**Credit to somebodynew and of course, i don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Oh, i would suggest reading Sparks will Fly for a good SHugo Chara fic. Paring is Rima and Nagi and it's one of my favorites! Really cute!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Unnoticed**

_"Ha ha ha," she looked over to see the other brothers blue scornful eyes glaring at her. "Poor little Amu couldn't make it in time to save the day ha ha ha" he continued laughing from his paralyzed state on the granite floor. "And now it's all your fault he's like this. He did this out of your own selfishness and now he's dead! Your precious Ikuto…Your precious Ik-u-to" his words were slurring. "Is dead ha ha ha" his laugh softened as his eyes closed indefinitely._

_"No!" Amu wailed. "No Ikuto please!" she screamed crashing her lips to his frozen ones. She placed her mouth against his letting out a big gust of air. She felt the lifeless rise then fall of his chest. She had no clue how to do CPR and her attempts all seemed useless. "Please no Ikuto no!" she wailed "I love you!" she screamed falling to his chest letting all her feelings for him fall on his chest._

Broken tears fall from our eyes,

Broken hearts that saw no lies,

Losing those we loved the most

And now they are the one endmost

Her eyes opened to a bright familiar room. There were welcoming soft beige walls with warm brown curtains that had intricate designs halfway covering the window. She could see the white cotton balls floating around outside painting the ground in a delicate layer of white. Any other ordinary day this scene would be normal but not now.

"Where am I?" she asked although she already knew.

"Mm, Amu your home." Her heart sank. What was he talking about?

"Tadase?" she asked looking beside her to see him still half awake half asleep looking up at her. "Tadase, why did you bring me here? Where's..." he interrupted her when he pulled her down to his chest, clamping his mouth against hers. She tried to push him away but his hold stayed constant.

He continued kissing her and eventually rolled over top of her underneath the hot covers. These actions were way too outrageous and she had no idea where Tadase had gotten the confidence or the nerve. "Mm stop Tadase...N!" His touch stayed constant to hers until he started reaching for more then just her lips. "NO!" she managed to scream pushing his face away from hers. "What happened to you!" she screamed. "What happened to the kind, patient, loving Tadase from before!" she asked looking desperately into his eyes.

"You want to know?" he asked panting. "I searched for you Amu, for the six, nine, ten...i don't even remember how many months, searched for you. I was so scared and everyday I prayed you would be alright, still be alive. I prayed and I loved you, I still love you. I love you so much I am afraid to leave you, afraid to take my eyes from you because you might vanish from me as you did that night." His eyes were getting wet. "I love you the most Amu, so I have no idea how you can sit there and cry when I try to make one small move on you!"

Amu closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain seeping through her. It hurt to know she had caused him this much pain and it hurt to know that she actually did used to love him that much. But now all she could feel for him was remorse for what she had done. She could never truly love him with the same amount of impact ever again.

"Amu, I'm the one you are supposed to see, supposed to love. We were supposed to grow up and have a life, a family." Amu couldn't move. She turned her head looking at the walls.

"I know," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I know," she repeated. "Tadase there...there was a time that I loved you more than anything. I know that and I am sorry but I...I," she covered her mouth with both of her hands as her eyes scrunched up and she started to cry.

"Amu," he spoke softly leaning down to kiss her forehead. "All you have to do is say that you love me and then we can start where we left off." Amu opened her eyes to look up into the boys hazel ones.

"I can't...I can't Tadase! I love Ikuto!" she wailed trying to roll away from him. It was no use his body was holding her down.

"How can you say that!" he spat. "That man probably beat you, lied to you, done horrible things to you..." he wandered off on all that terrible nightmares he had had about her. "He told you to say you loved him didn't he! This is all a set up right? He wants you for himself so he threatened you telling you to pick him over me!" Amu just shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt him shake above her and she gently pushed on his chest. He easily crumpled. "I have to go," she felt his weak hand grab her wrist as she started to climb from the bed. "Goodbye," she said feebly shaking away his hold.

Once she had changed she ran from the apartment. She was surprised Tadase hadn't tried to stop her. All he had done was lie in the bed looking at the ceiling. It hurt her to see him like that knowing she was the guilty party but she couldn't be held in his arms for another minute. It hurt her to be held knowing she was a murderer.

Sure she could blame others like Hikaru but in her eyes she was the one who had done it. If she would have been stronger, if she would have been able to resist Tadase back at the garden she would have been able to save him. If she would have just told him that she loved him in that one moment they had after he had kissed her then he would still be alive.

Kukai and Utau were sitting in the dining room at the mansion. It seemed like the winter weather had trailed inside the mansion and frozen all the occupants. All were present at the table except for the outstanding two who would never sit at a table again.

"So what's left for us now?" Utau asked.

"Nothing," Nikaidou said venomously. "That stupid selfish bastard killed himself."

"He didn't and you know that!" Kukai roared slamming his hands against the table. Utau put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well then, if it's not his then I can only think of one other person who is at fault!" he growled. "But she's not here right now, probably gallivanting around with that preppy blonde fuck!"

"Well I don't see why you're complaining so much! You tried to kill Ikuto on a regular bases! The way I see it you and Hikaru were the only two who really didn't care about anything other than killing our cousin." Kukai's voice was starting to grow. He had always been the youngest therefore was pushed around the most and never got to use his voice. He remembered how one day he had been crying because Hikaru had yelled at him over something and Ikuto had walked over to him after to tell him to stick up for himself. He had said that the only one who could truly protect himself was him. Kukai had always looked up to his older cousin for that and never felt any hate for him like the others had.

"You little runt how dare you!" Kukai was starting to stand from his seat as was Nikaidou.

"Everyone sit down!" Utau yelled. She had stayed quiet for most of the morning and this was the first time she had spoken up. The rest of the room grew quiet and Nikaidou and Kukai sat. "Can you not see? We are all damned now. We'll never make it anywhere. Our existence is over once Nikaidou dies."

"But if we just keep doing what we were doing when Hikaru was alive then the curse might have a chance of being broken won't it?" Nikaidou asked.

"No, Amu and Ikuto were the only two who could break it. They had to fall in love, they had to confess, they had to break the curse!... And now we're all damned." Kukai whispered looking out of the large windows as the rest stayed silent looking down at the table.

Nikaidou had glared at those around him then left the room unnoticed.

She had wandered around the city getting strange stares then decided to go to a small park to sit on a small swing set. She ignored the weather. It had snowed when she left the apartment but that had slowly started to change as it was now raining.

She looked down at her hands. The hands that had been useless. The hands that couldn't bring him back. It felt good to sit in the rain by herself. It was the only way she could really survive now. Every fallen raindrop was like a tear from the angels above it was as if they knew. They knew he was dead just like she was on the inside. He was an angel a cursed angel who was never given a chance to truly spread his wings.

"If I would have just gotten one chance one moment to tell you!" she cried falling from the swing onto her knees. "If I wasn't so selfish and naive for one moment then you would still be by my side as I loved you," she whimpered falling to her side.

The brutal memory would batter around in her mind and all she could do was sit in her lonesome. Even the empty park where she would play as a child was not enough to satisfy her needs. Her need of wanting to be held. It took a while but she had finally realized that the only one who could make her feel whole again was the one who was far from her reach.

"Ikuto," she whispered running her hand across a small muddy puddle.

A cold breeze whisked through her silken hair making her shiver. She looked up to the clouds. "Is that where you are, Ikuto? Are you with mom and dad?"

She wiped away some more tears before sitting up.

She sang the song her dad had always sung to comfort her. It seemed to help her a little and she remembered the time that she sang it to Ikuto.

She sat there and she remembered. She remembered the times Ikuto had saved her and the times he had comforted her. Even the most precious of her memories when he had held her in his arms for one night. If she could bring back just that one moment and relive it she would be happy. Because then she would not be so naive and she would tell him that she loved him.

"Amu?" she whirled around when a voice called her name from a distance.

"Ikuto?" she asked trying to look through the rain.

"Where the hell is Nikaidou!" Kukai roared bursting into one of the sitting rooms

"He said he was going out why?" Utau asked, bored. She tried to hide her emotions but it was plain on her face that she was mourning over her friends' death.

"Because of this!" He handed her a piece of paper which had been crumpled in his hand.

"Dear losers," Utau began to read aloud. "I am not going to sit back and let this blow over like it's nothing. If there is no chance for us to break the curse then I will break the remaining connections to the curse." Her expression actually changed. "What...the...hell?" she strung out each word.

"_Kukai please look after her when I'm not there. It took me this long but I realize now that I love her more than anything so please, please, please make sure nothing happens to her."_

Kukai remembered the last few words Ikuto had said to him before he had gone to look for Tadase.

"Where the hell is he!...Where is Amu!" Kukai yelled standing from his chair.

"I don't know, but you were with Ikuto the night you kidnapped her weren't you?" Utau asked desperately.

"Yes!" he raced to the door then spun around. "I'll go warn Amu but you should stay here just in case he comes back with her." he looked to Utau before leaving. "I want you to stay here because I think you'll be safer.

"Be safe," she whispered. Kukai tried to smile before leaving the room. It hurt to have to leave her behind but if he wanted to do one last thing for his best friend it would be looking after the only person he had ever loved.

"Ikuto,I promise you I will look after her!" Kukai vowed grabbing the keys to one of the cars they had in the garage.

**Chapter End**

**Review!  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

So, I'm back. Don't think it was too long of a break? I still need to go update Chasing Yesterday. Haven't done that in about a month. Oops? lol. Things are kinda crazy on this side. You know how you think once you leave High School all the catty-ness and rumors will stop? Um, no. It gets WORSE. I have a fan page for my novel coming out, and i put some pictures i did up on it in a fan album. Several people i had once gone to school with started talking about how that wasn't my work. Really upset about that. :( So, a nice long chapter was a good pick- me- up for me. Anytime things start getting so bad, i usually go write.

Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews and faves and alerts. You guys make me smile. Kudos and gummie bears to you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and creative writing goes to my friend, somebodynew (thanks for letting me use this!)

* * *

Chapter 19

"Ikuto?" Amu asked again hesitantly. She watched as the shadow slowly grew through the fog.

"Guess again," A sharp voice pointed.

She already knew. It was Nikaidou she saw as he walked right up to her, anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntl, making him take a step back in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he questioned back.

"What more do you want from me...? Every day at the mansion you made me suffer, made me cry to no avail, and it never worked. Do you know why?" She saw Nikaidou slightly shake his head. "It was because of Ikuto. He always made me feel better no matter what you did to me. And now guess what? He's gone." Her voice grew weaker at this revelation. "He's never coming back-" she swallowed a lump in her throat hoping her voice would come out stronger. "...He's never coming back. So I don't know what you are doing here today. If you are trying to hurt me then that's too bad because I am already so hurt, so broken, that you could not even begin to comprehend this burning stake in my heart." She was looking at the ground but had placed her fist over her heart during her speech.

"Well, what if I just killed you now? That's the worst I could do after all the hurt you sent through me." He snarled untouched be her words.

"And spare me the relief?" She asked looking up at him.

"What are you talking about, no one sane begs of death?" Amu shook her head a small smile gracing her lips.

"Then call me insane." She replied.

"What happened to you?" Nikaidou asked. "Weren't you the one who was always pro life...so happy, energetic, ready to live?"

"Nikaidou when you are responsible for the person you loves, responsible for their death, nothing is the same. You can't breathe right, you can't think right. The only thing that runs through your mind is...d-death." Her legs shook beneath her making her drop to her knees. "Nikaidou, I killed him! I killed him because I never told him how much I loved him...how much I still love him!" Nikaidou let out a gust of air.

"I didn't come here to hear you talk of you week's travesties! I don't actually even give a fuck about you so why don't you go rot in hell with him!" he asked taking a knife out of his pocket.

"Do it!" She screamed standing to her feet. "Kill me!" She opened her arms wide inviting him in.

"Fine, let's go then." He snarled grabbing her arm pulling her behind some trees. "If you promise you won't scream, then I will make this nice and easy." He grinned pushing her against a tree.

"With all my heart." She replied brushing her hair from her neck tilting her head to the side as if showing him where to go.

"Hasty aren't we?" He chuckled taking a step towards her.

"Not nearly enough," she answered.

Closing her eyes swallowing the large lump in her throat, Amu felt the cold slick blade press gently against her feverish skin.

"Ha ha ha." Her eyes flew open when she felt the soft pressure disappear from her skin.

"Nikaidou what the hell are you doing?" Amu's eyes flew to Kukai who had grabbed Nikaidou's arm.

"Hey don't judge me, she asked for this!" He replied, taking a step back.

Amu looked at the ground ashamedly. "Nikaidou, don't touch her. Get your ass back to the mansion." Kukai growled in a low menacing tone. Nikaidou took a step of disbelief backwards then laughed once again.

"Fine then, I mean, this time I was actually doing her a favor but...oh well." He smugly replied walking away.

Kukai stood by Amu watching as he slowly walked away then turned back to Amu whose back was to him.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, looking at the tree.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why did you send him away, I could be with Ikuto right now." She replied lifelessly.

"Amu, do you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Kukai chuckled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Every word."

"Then tell me why are you spewing such idiotic fantasies?" he asked walking up behind her. He placed both of his hands on either side of her against the tree so she could not run away. "Why are you so troubled, Amu?"

"Troubled?" she mumbled not bothered by his close proximity. "How can you say that? Was he not your best friend? Does it not bother you that you will never see him again, or was he just not that important to you?" Kukai gritted his teeth letting out a small chuckle to cover his irritation.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think it doesn't bother me that I will never see him again, that I will never get to hear his stupid thoughts...or ramble off about how much he loved you?" he paused when he felt her stiffen against him. "If so, then you are wrong. I loved him as if he were my own brother but I will never see him again. And do you know why?" He leaned forward so that his chin rested on her shoulder. "Because that person, the one whom he always would tell me about. She didn't tell him how she really felt. And for that he did the dumbest thing possible. He gave his life for her-"

"You can't say that!" She screamed crashing against his arms. "I was scared and confused and I know! Okay Kukai, I know that his death is my fault and I beat myself up about it every day." She would have collapsed to the ground if Kukai hadn't caught her. "I love him, Kukai, even now that he's gone I know that I love him, and I always have, ever since he saved me that first time I-I...I just didn't know it...couldn't see it!" How many times had she cried over this? She had lost count.

"Amu, love is a difficult thing, the boundaries, the limitations...it's a difficult line." He paused pulling her tightly into his chest. "Sometimes it's hard to say what you really feel and that can have the worst results." He finished.

Amu knew that Kukai was not the type of person to share his feeling and what was on his mind, and it took a while but she finally realized that he was mourning. He was mourning in his own way with her.

"Kukai?" she whispered turning around wrapping her arms around him. "I know it's hard." was all she could say.

It wasn't like the time she saved Ikuto telling him it was okay to cry. This was different. This time they both felt the same way, they needed each others shoulder to cry on because they were the ones who were suffering the most. Ikuto meant a lot to them in two very different ways. To one he was the best friend who was always there unselfishly ready to listen, while to the other he was the rock which showed them the true meanings of love.

"I love him too..." she whispered.

Tadase stood not too far back from where Kukai had just ran to save Amu. He saw a tall man with long burgundy hair walk past him giving him a deathly glare but he didn't look too much into it. Not wanting to intrude for the moment he waited back.

He could hear the conversation perfectly. He heard Amu cry, Kukai's confessions and the last thing he wanted to hear, it was probably the truest confession he had ever heard, straight from the heart.

"I love him too." He heard Amu whisper.

This time he actually understood. Before, he never really believed Amu when she said that she loved Ikuto. He just took it as her realizing the shock of his death. That she was blinded and crazy because she had seen him dead on the ground, and her being the sweet person she was believed it was her fault and the only way she could take the blame off her shoulders was to say she loved him. It was as if she thought that was the only way for her to pay off her debt to him, as if she had one. But now he saw it...he heard it. She was in love, not with him, with Ikuto.

Amu didn't know it now, but that cut him deep. He was a completely altered man, she didn't know how much stress and pain he had gone through, she didn't know how many nights he spent crying and grieving thinking she was gone. And at this point she most definitely did not know how much he loved her. Maybe the old Tadase would be at peace and let her love him but not this one. The new Tadase was at his wits end and he was going to do anything he could to get his old Amu back that loved him and him only.

Amu stood in Kukai's arms as they both cried. At first it had just been her, and it surprised her when Kukai had broken down into his own disarray of sobs, but it did not bother her. It was only normal for one to have this reaction.

They both held one another tight, however there was nothing romantic between the two. They were just two people mourning the loss of a great man in their eyes.

"You know he's probably looking down at us laughing at how pathetic we are." Amu said in a small voice trying to break the ice.

"...Or looking up." Kukai stuttered. Amu let out a breathy chuckle, sniffling at the same time.

"I don't believe that," she tried to smile.

"Yeah...me neither." He replied holding her tighter when he felt a sob coming up his throat.

"You know Amu all that stuff I said before I really didn't-"

"Amu lets go home." Both Amu and Kukai turned to see Tadase staring them down.

"T-Tadase what are you?"

"Amu, it's fine," Kukai replied giving Tadase a dark stare. "Sometimes jealousy can cloud the vision of pure thoughts." He replied, slightly pushing her away.

"But Kukai, where are you going to stay?" She asked concerned. Tadase had walked up to her impatiently grabbing her arm.

"I'll be fine. I can find my own place." He replied with a weak smile.

"No," Amu said bluntly when Tadase had pulled her. "Kukai this is nonsense you will stay with me and Tadase," she smiled the best she could reaching her hand out towards him.

Kukai smiled and was about to decline before he saw a look in Tadase's eyes. It was on the borderline between wild and possessive and it was not directed towards himself.

_'Please look after her.'_

Ikuto's soft voice whispered in Kukai's mind.

"Well I guess if you insist," he gave Tadase a condescending look which Amu missed as the three began to walk back to the apartment.

The tension in the air was very blunt a blind man could even see. Kukai sat across from Tadase glaring as Amu sat between the two pretending not to notice.

"So," Kukai began. "Me and Utau were talking and we were thinking of having a memorial service for Ikuto. It would be small, only family...so I guess it would only be like five people."

"T-that would be nice," Amu said in a small voice. To be honest she was terrified. She remembered the time she had gone to a funeral, it was probably one of the most haunting memories she had ever witnessed seeing them cold and unmoving in the coffins. She already had terrifying nightmares on seeing Ikuto in her arms covered in blood. How could she see him in a wooden box looking perfectly fine but knowing he would never wake up?

"Amu, I know it's hard but I think it would mean a lot to-"

"Amu, if you don't want to then you don't have to," Tadase interrupted. "I'm sure everyone will understand if you didn't make an appearance." Tadase replied with a soft smile pretending to console with her. Amu bit her lip.

"I-I don't know," It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that she didn't know if she could handle it emotionally.

"Amu, it's not for me or anyone else...it's for Ikuto-kun,"

"I know," she replied. She slowly rose from the table picking up some plates.

"It's okay sweetheart I can do that," Tadase smiled. Amu bit her lip then nodded. She could see Kukai was annoyed with her but for the moment she needed time to think.

"Excuse me," she said, looking away as she left the room.

Both men heard the soft click of a door close. "The fuck is your problem?" Kukai asked.

"Excuse me?" Tadase replied offensively.

"Why are you jabbing at her heart like that, can you not see she is in love with him?"

"I can and that is why I am doing everything I can to make her forget those feelings," Tadase hissed. "She has an uneasy heart and I am the only one who can control it!"

"What is she? Some sort of game to you?" Kukai asked, irked.

"No, I love her more than anyone could know! So don't you dare come into my home and question me on that!" He roared slamming his fist on the small wooden table.

"I don't think you do! When I see you I see a weak pathetic man who monopolizes what he has, in my eyes you're just a coward." Kukai sneered rising from the table.

"Don't talk to me like that," Tadase breathed angrily.

"Okay 'big man,'" he daunted leaving the room.

Tadase's glare could have set the room on fire. "You just wait," he whispered angrily. "One day she'll only see me."

"Ikuto," Amu whispered looking out the window of her bedroom apartment. "A thousand words couldn't bring you back." She watched the starry sky glisten against the dark backdrop. "I know it's weird but whenever I look up at the stars like this it reminds me of the time I spent with you. I don't know if you remember? It was during the thunder storm. I was really scared but you made me feel better and we raced out side and stared at the sky. If I would've known then...no wait, if I would've felt then what I felt now then I would never have let you go." She smiled.

"I guess I seem crazy all alone like this talking to someone so far away." She chuckled wiping a cold tear from her cheek. "I was always told when I was younger that I should never grieve on those that have fallen but accept their passing," her bottom lip trembled.

"I guess all the people who told me that never had someone as special as you in their lives." She watched as her hot breath created a small fog bubble on the window. "Ha ha, it's weird that all the time I look up at the stars I see patterns of you smiling back at me." She slowly trailed her finger tips along the icy window ignoring the sting it gave her.

"What do you see now Ikuto?" she whispered. "Cause all I see is you...do you see me?" she whispered.

"Amu?" The door flew open making her twirl with a gasp.

"Tadase..." she breathed covering her heart.

"I'm sorry honey did I scare you?" he asked walking over to her to wrap his arms around her.

"N-no," she lied awkwardly breaking free of his hold. "I was just going to bed."

"Oh me too." He smiled. Amu took a step then stopped uncomfortably.

"U...um Tadase...would you mind if we slept...separately tonight?" She looked away afraid to see his reaction.

Tadase took in an unsettled breath. "You mean alone?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she answered.

"U-um sure," he gritted his teeth. "I'll take the couch." And with that he left the room.

Amu sighed flopping on the bed. She knew she was hurting Tadase yet again for her own selfish requests, but she needed time alone...to think.

"Good night Amu," She heard Tadase call.

"Good night...Ikuto," she whispered falling asleep.

_Chapter End_

_

* * *

_i hope that is enough for you until i update again. But it's not quite over yet. And Ikuto isn't exactly gone yet either. What? You thought i would kill off a main character? Pshh, no. I may be upset, but not enough to kill off a character that's as awesome as Ikuto. :)

So the story isn't over yet. Please review!


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**A/N: Hey so thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them all like always and I love reading them!Things have been sooo crazy here. i no longer have a computer at home or at work, but i managed to get a ride to the library one town away, AFTER biking three miles UPHILL. The woman was really nice about it too. I've pretty much quite Fanfiction. I decided to finish this story, then try to figure out life. i quit my job, moved out of my house, and had a HUGE fight with my mom. So things have been...diffcult to say the least. I don't know who I am anymore. the innocense is gone. And everything is blowing up in my face, i really, really hate it. So, i've been in a mini depression for about two months now. My mom even shut off connection with all my friends so forget any social life either. I've literally stared at ceilings and cried all this time. Anyway, you didn't click on this to hear me moan and go on and on. So i hope you enjoy this chapter and i WILL finish it. i promise!**_

_**So this is a very important message about this chapter! It is definitely an M rated one, so I strongly advice you read with caution... And if it gets confusing I am sorry it all makes sense to me because I wrote it but if you don't understand some parts then I will explain next chappie jus lemme know. The chapter took a total one eighty from what I wanted but it ended how I wanted it to!**_

_**And like I said before Tadase is WAY out of character! I am sorry for anyone who loves Tadase cause you will not like this chapter! So please don't flame on me! I don't even hate Tadase he seems like a nice guy but again it fits my story. **_

Chapter 20

Fear is the Heart of Love

Her eyes slowly opened to the bright rays of the sun shining through the open window. She sighed rolling onto her back covering her eyes with her arm. She thought over the past few days which only brought on the misery of her memories. She was a mess, first she breaks the heart of the man she used to love, second she is too selfish to let him go afraid of abandonment, and thirdly the other man who had stole her heart was gone. Never getting the chance to tell him her true feelings.

"I hate myself," she mumbled not even wanting to get up. She used to always see the darkest before the dawn, but not anymore. Now all she could think of was the dark nothingness of death hoping, praying that one day it would open its arms for her and take her in. She was selfish and weak, she couldn't let Tadase go, no matter what he did to her or she to him. She couldn't say goodbye. Now that Ikuto was gone she needed someone to hold on to. Someone to make her better. And for that she was a terrible person.

"Amu?" A soft knock came upon the door.

"Tadase?" she asked, knowing it was him.

"May I come in?" his soft voice asked. He sounded exactly like the old Tadase, the one whose heart she didn't break.

"Yes," she replied, sitting up against the head bored.

She watched as the door slowly opened to reveal the dirty blonde on the other side. His soft hazel eyes traced along her body until his lips curved into a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-" she paused to clear her throat. "I've been better," she answered.

"I see," his eyes turned down as he tentatively made his way over to the bed. Once he reached the side where she was he sat. "I see," he repeated placing his hand gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said feeling her cheeks heat as she looked away from him.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"For playing with you, I don't deserve your love Tadase. You're too good for me I...I cheated on you," she breathed feeling tears build around the rim of her eyes. "I can't not love him Tadase, even though he's gone I just...I just love him so much." She felt Tadase almost freeze at her words, then softened up.

"I know," was all he could say.

"Tadase, just let me go, please leave me I don't deserve you!" she didn't know why the words were coming from her, she didn't want to let him go. Even though she didn't love him the same way it hurt to think he would be gone.

"I can't Amu, I can't leave you like this. Do you know why?" he asked tilting her chin up. She shook her head unable to look away from his gaze. "Because I love you," he said, slowly leaning forward. "No matter what I always will. And I will lose to no one for your love, even if it means having to hurt you."

"Wai- Tadase?" she asked confused until his lips pressed against hers.

"You belong to me remember, and I'll make sure of it." Her eyes shot open when he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Tadase what are you..." her eyes froze open and she tried to shove him away but he held her fast grabbing her wrists and tying them above her head to the headboard.

"This is the only way to officially make you mine!" He panted kissing her again. "This is how it was supposed to be! Don't complain, we would have been doing this anyways if you hadn't left me,and guess what?" he leaned over to her ear tracing the tip with his tongue. "You would have enjoyed it,"

"No! Please Tadase!" She didn't know what to say, what to do. The monster above her was completely different. "Tadase I..." She froze again. This was her fault, she made him like this, she had unleashed this beast within the angel.

"Your not Ikuto's anymore, you belong to me!" he hissed continuing his 'duty'. He had done the exact same thing to her the previous morning but gave up. This time he would not step down from the plate.

"But where's Kukai?" she panted.

"He had to step out for a moment, I asked him to pick up some food. So we have to hurry, we don't have much time," he smirked, moving down her body. "Don't worry the pain will soon turn to pleasure, just let me take care of you for a bit. We'll make things how they were supposed to be."

"No, Ikuto!" She cried.

* * *

Kukai walked out side to the cold brisk air. "That bastard," he muttered pulling his black trench coat tighter around himself. He could see his breath in the cool air and quickened his pace.

Out of all things he was going to pick up food for that jerk. At first he was hesitant in leaving Amu, but then thought Tadase couldn't do anything that bad to her. She was already broken enough there was no way he could do anymore damage...unless.

"Nah, he wouldn't," Kukai sighed under his breath continuing on his way.

* * *

A man with blues eyes cautiously looked around his black surroundings. It seemed as though he were in a dark room with no light switch.

"Hello?" he asked unable to make out a thing, not even his own hands.

He slowly stood, not knowing what to do. "Hello!" he called again, no reply. He hesitantly took a step forward.

"Hello," a soft voice replied. He turned to see an older women smiling at him.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked looking at the frail women in front of him. As soon as the lady had appeared the room had lit up. He could see every fine detail of the person before him. His eyes then trailed beyond her but all he could see was white.

"You don't know?"

"No!" he felt his frustration peak.

_**'NO, please no!'**_

He heard a girls angelic voice cry. He looked around but saw no sign of the crying girl. It was like she was on an intercom.

"What is this!" he asked, his hand reached up to grab the shirt at his chest then froze waiting for something that didn't come. "Th-there's no..."

"Heartbeat," the women finished for him. His panicked eyes shot to her.

"What the fuck is this! Where am I and who are you, why am I here?" he screamed taking a step away from her. The women only smiled covering the space which he tried to create.

_**'No, stop it hurts! It hurts!' **_

The girls voice sounded like she was being murdered. Why did it feel like he was being stabbed in the chest at hearing her voice? Who was she? And for that matter who was he?

"How can I feel when I have no heart beat? What is going on! Why the fuck won't you answer me!" he screamed, desperately looking at the women.

"Calm down," the woman's old voice rang. "You honestly don't know who I am?" she asked, he nodded. She smiled sadly slowly walking up to him grabbing his cheeks and closing her eyes.

"H-hey what are you doing!"

"I'll have to show you then," she said closing her eyes. His eyes closed as well and reopened to a scene of a beautiful young girl with long flowing brown hair.

"What the hell was that?" the blue eyed man asked, being brought back to the present.

"The answers you have always wanted," she said sadly. "I was such a selfish girl and I had no idea how much pain I had put on everyone...especially you. I am so sorry for this stupid curse!" The woman's monotonous facade had disappeared, she reminded him of the girl from the flashback unless...

"Wait if that was your life, and you killed yourself, then that means that I am..." he looked around the space horrified.

"Dead," She pointed.

"But why am I dead, how did I die?" He asked hoping she had the answers.

"I can't tell you that," she sadly stated.

"But why?" he asked trying to hang on to the last shred of his sanity.

"Because you didn't break the curse, I wished that more then anything you would bring happiness to your family that I destroyed. I wanted you to make my granddaughter happy, and for a while I thought you were going to. But then you..." She paused almost telling him what had happened.

"But then I what...Ah!" He screamed falling to his knees grabbing his head, the flash back of what had happened attacking his mind.

_There was another man with blue eyes much older then himself who had just positioned the aim of a guns bullet at his heart._

_Bang_

_It shot fast, but he tried to avoid it only letting the small chunk of metal painfully slice against his shoulder._

"_Time to die my dear brother," the man snickered. He lay on the ground bleeding as the other man walked up to him pointing the gun at his face, stepping on his stomach so he couldn't escape._

_Click_

"_What the fuck?" the man above him hissed checking the gun._

"_Empty!" the bloody man said pushing his assaulter away._

"_I can still take you!" The older brother roared as they began to fight. They were evenly matched in ability and strength._

_The gruesome battle had grown when not too long after both brothers lay bloody and battered adjacent from one another. _

"_I hope you burn in hell for all the pain you have forsaken me with!" the older man slurred. _

"_F-fuck-y-" the younger brothers eyes closed. He was trying to hold on trying to stay alive he had to, no matter what. But the physical pain he felt and the loss of blood was not helping him and he soon lost his battle._

"Ah!" The man screamed being brought from his memory. "What was I doing? Why did Hikaru kill me!"

"You were too weak to break the curse," she repeated.

"Why do you keep saying that!" he screamed. "I still can't remember my na-"

"**_Ikuto!" _**

The girls blood curdling scream cried, his eyes widened as he felt a heart beat in his chest.

"Save her..." The woman pleaded.

* * *

"Amu," she opened her eyes to the bright room.

"Kukai?" she asked looking at the man sitting on her bed.

"W-what happened..." she trailed off looking at the bruise marks on her wrists. She quickly covered herself with the sheets when the cold air hit her bare skin.

"He's gone for now Amu, I'm sorry I left I had no idea he would do that to you," Kukai said disgusted. "I promised him I would protect you, I guess I'm not doing that great of a job."

"No," she said quietly placing her hand on his. "Your doing good, it's my fault. I made him like this," she paused to clear her groggy throat. "I don't blame him..."

"Don't blame him?" he asked incredulously. "How can you say that the man raped you! Those actions are unforgivable!"

"Kukai can we please not talk about it?" she begged.

"...Yeah..." he finished.

"Amu you can say no, but we just thought you were the one who knew him the best. Would you want to say the elegy for him?"

"I...yes," she replied, slipping further under the blankets wincing.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that the physical pain of what Tadase had done to her was not nearly as bad as what she felt in her heart, or the fact that she was happy he created this pure hell for her.

The two sat in silence not knowing where to take their conversation.

* * *

The day that Amu had been dreading was finally here. The funeral. She walked slowly into the funeral chapel looking at the beige walls not noticing much else. The smell of the place was enough to creep her out let alone the sad melody ringing throughout the room.

"Hello miss may I take your jacket?" A tall man in a dark suit asked. She nodded woodenly as he helped her out of it turning to hang it up. "The service will be held in the main hall there," he pointed to a door where she could only see a portion of wooden benches on the other side.

"And there," he pointed to a smaller room. "Is where the body viewing is." Her heart almost stopped as an electric current raced through her veins.

"B-body v-viewing?" She mouthed. The man nodded.

"But if you don't want to..."

"Amu you don't have to," they both turned to see Tadase walking into the room. He had insisted on attending and being too afraid to say otherwise Amu let him come.

"N-no I will."

"Amu, long time no see."

"Kukai!" Amu turned to see the burly man.

"Thank you so much for coming the family really appreciates it," he smiled, although it was a sad smile.

"Oh, y-your welcome," she stuttered. His eyes then moved to Tadase.

"Why don't I show you to your seat," Tadase nodded.

"Thank you, come on Amu," he softly ordered grabbing her arm. She looked at him then frantically to the room she knew 'he' would be.

"Oh, Amu why don't you go say your last goodbye. Everyone else has settled in their seats but I can get Kukai to come get you when we're about to start." He smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'll go with her then," Tadase interjected pulling Amu with him.

"I said," Kukai silently growled grabbing the mans sleeve. "That I would escort you to your seat and that Amu could say her goodbyes."

"O-okay," Tadase replied, afraid of the giant man.

They both turned to walk away and Amu silently thanked Kukai. She swallowed hard walking to the room before stopping in the door way. She almost had to hold back her sob when she saw the man in the coffin. Her hand slowly covered her mouth as the tears which she could not conceal poured down her cheeks.

Her feet felt like they had weights attached to them as she walked to her love. She stared down at his motionless body as it lay in the coffin. They had cleaned him up from when she last saw him and he was wearing a nice black suit. Amu bit down on her trembling bottom lip. It bothered her that even in his death bed he didn't look at peace.

"Ikuto," she managed to squeak. "I wrote a elegy for you..." she broke off with a few sobs. "I...It's not very good...but I wrote it from my heart and I want you to hear it..." she tried to smile but it came out as a mangled frown. "I-I-Ikutowas one of the bravest...kindest, most caring p-people I have ever met. He taught me many things and with that I became...I became a better person... He showed me a new light on life. He was... he was always gentle towards me and truly a good...a good person. Whenever I needed s-someone, he was there. I truly and sincerely from the bottom of my heart lo-lov-l..." she stuttered as her voice grew higher. "Ikuto why!" she broke off from her speech. "Why did you sacrifice yourself! Do you know how much it hurts to not have you around?" she bawled looking at his frozen face. His skin was cold to the touch and it still bothered her that when she touched him her skin still burned as it did when he was living.

She sucked in both her lips looking around the small room with teary eyes. She was cracking up inside she couldn't stand it. She was crying so hard and the ceremony had not even started yet. She heard the soft sad melody that rang throughout the building and it seemed to make the setting all the more serial.

"Amu?" she heard Kukai call from the other side of the door. "It's almost time to start I'll take you to your seat.

"Okay," she replied in an uneasy voice. She looked back to Ikuto then the door again to make sure Kukai did not intrude on her last action. She ran to the casket almost throwing herself over top of Ikuto. "Ikuto...I love you the most," she whispered kissing his cheek. "I always will. I wish you stayed long enough for me to tell you," she tried to smile again as she left the room.

They quickly took their seats as Tadase took Amu's hands. She grimaced at his touch but he did not notice. The music slowly died as the reverend began his speech. Amu's choppy breath rang throughout the room and she felt someone lightly pat her shoulder comfortingly.

The ceremony felt as though it was taking hours before the reverend looked at the small crowd. "And now we will have a word from Ikuto's friend Amu ." He smiled as the small girl slowly stood and walked up to the podium with shaking legs.

She bowed to the reverend as he slowly stepped back allowing her to take charge.

"Thank you," she said taking in a deep breath. "...Ikuto was..." she paused and the audiences attention was diverted to the back door as one of the ushers frantically ran into the room.

"Someone please Ikuto he...!" he screamed.

"What?" Kukai asked standing, clearly angry that Amu's speech had been interrupted.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried running to the small room she had last saw him. Her heart froze when she stood in the small door way...The body was gone.

**Chapter end**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Ah, here it is! The LAST chapter! I had such a hard time putting this up, because i didn't want to say the end, or have to say good bye to all of you. you guys truly are amazing, and i have really felt your prayers. Thank you sooooo much! I'm doing so much better, and i'm planning on doing another Amu/Ikuto fanfic soon so look for it or put me on Author watch if you want to continue reading my works. So without further ado, ENJOY!**

He was gone. The words repeated in her head over and over as she sorted them out, trying to make sense of them. How could he just be gone? A body doesn't just get up and walk away...unless he was alive.

The smallest ray of hope broke out and Amu clung to it like a life perserver. Her feet removed her from the room, not sure where she was headed, only that she was moving. He had to be close. Then she could tell him how much he really meant to her. She could tell him the truth.

"Amu!" It was Kukai, who had run up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find him, Kukai. Youc an help if you want. i already lost him once. I'm not losing him again."

He grabbed her arm. "I'll help. Go to the west wing. Check out the rooftops there. Ikuto always liked to hang out in high places. I'll try the East side. Okay?"

Amu nodded. "yes. Thank you, Kukai."

She ran towards the stairs. Normally, she would have been exhausted and wiped out from all the running, but she felt nothing. Only adrenline kept her moving now, placing one foot in front of the other.

The gargoyle statues frightened her as she ran in the dark. Only the moon guided her way, with the help of a few stars.

A loud crash had her running faster, almost tripping on her feet.

"Ikuto!" She yelled. "Ikuto!"

"Be careful there, AMu." The voice chilled her blood and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. "Don't want a little slip up to happen, now do we?"

Tadase was in front of her...and so was Ikuto. _He's alive! He's really alive!_ But Tadase had Ikuto by his collar, leaning him precariously on the ledge. Ikuto was struggling to remove Tadase's hand at the same time as keeping his balance. Cat like reflexes were a good thing now.

His eyes looked at her and she felt a lump in the back of her throat.

"A...mu." He choked out.

"Let him go!" Amu cried, running towards them. Tadase pushed and Amu screamed as Ikuto started to fall from the edge. "No!" She cried, jumping to grab him, but losing her footing. Her arms encircled around his waist as she fell...before being jerked up.

She gasped as she saw who had caught her.

"Nikaidou?"

He grinned. "hey, Amu. Looks like you're in a little trouble again."

She managed a weak grin. "Just...hanging out." She said lamely.

He grabbed her closer, only to pull both her and Ikuto back on the ground. Kukai was there, and so was Utah, who were both holding onto Tadase as they dragged him away.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "yeah, i will be. Thanks for saving my life. little different than your usual thing."

"Yeah...sorry about all that, Amu."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it." She told him. He simply nodded as he walked away. Amu looked back at Ikuto, who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

Her hand touched his cheek slowly. His skin was warm under her palm she let her hand linger, savoring the touch.

His eyes opened and Amu felt her heart open. Maybe a heart could be broken in two ways. One from pain, but the other from all the love causing her hert to burst.

"Amu..." he whsipered.

She managed a watery smile. "Yeah?"

He closed his eyes. "Shouldn't have jumped afte rme. You're ten different kinds of stupid."

She laughed as more tears fell. "Okay. Whatever you say."

His eyes reopened, and he leaned in closer. Slowly, almost heistant, she kissed him on his waiting mouth, letting her emotion appear through the kiss.

But it might not be enough. "Ikuto. i love you."

He grinned. "I know." And recaptured her lips with his own.

So that's how it ended. The curse was finally over and well, you know the rest. But it wasn't the end. It was only the beginning.

Because that's just how love is. It's about Empowerment not dependence. And most of all, it's about strength, not weakness. Every person has their own story and everyone can find their own Prince or Princess. it just might not be where you think. Love is when that person lifts you up and gives you the courage you need. The one who understands you, just gets you. The one person who lets you just be you, no masks, no facades. And who will hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you are. believe in love. Because it's the closest thing we have to magic.

**Don't you just love happy ending? :) Review please! And Na Je!**


End file.
